


ғaded

by ASLaLaStark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLaLaStark/pseuds/ASLaLaStark
Summary: Las profecías han sido hechas, los corazones han sido rotos, "pero mientras yo este a tu lado: seras invencible". Amenazas, mentiras, ardides, complot y guerra. Cuatro naciones irán al campo de batalla tanto territorial como en el corazón y y sólo habrá un ganador. ¿Sobreviviremos? "Tu muerte sería mi derrota". KageHina. DaiSuga. BokuAka. KuroTsukki. AU!Medieval





	1. La ѕoмвra de мι lυz

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Finalmente Faded esta aquí! ¡Estoy muy muy muy feliz por esto!
> 
> Declaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Furudate~ Y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.
> 
> Este capítulo esta beteado por la genial Alyss Vessalius, a quien le estaré eternamente agradecida. Fuy muy divertido trabajar en este capitulo con ella, así que tambien va para ti todo esto, con todo mi amor y gratitud. y Por aguantar todas las imagenes que te mandé~
> 
> Parejas principales: KageHina. DaiSuga. En un futuro estas irán aumentando.

_**Capítulo uno: La sombra de mi luz.** _

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Hinata observó el vasto y frondoso bosque que rodeaba el camino por el que transitaba su carruaje. El constante movimiento de las ruedas de madera contra la irregular tierra lo habían mareado los primeros días, pero después de dos semanas experimentándolo a diario finalmente se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Se movió un poco e hizo una mueca, los ropajes de campesino que llevaba eran bastante incómodos y a pesar de que llevaba usándolos una semana, justo después de haber cruzado los límites de donde la Casa del Cielo gobernaba, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la áspera tela sobre su piel.

Otro suspiro se abrió paso entre sus labios. Se moría de aburrimiento, él era una persona con demasiada energía. Necesitaba correr, nadar, jugar, montar a caballo, lo que fuera. Sin embargo, su madre se había mostrado inusualmente estricta: por nada del mundo saldría del carruaje más que para dormir en las posadas que había a lo largo del Camino del Cuervo. Cuando Hinata comenzó a discutirle el poqué de eso, la respuesta fue tan rotunda y convincente que no dio cabida a más desacuerdos:

—En nuestro reino tienes enemigos. Enemigos que quieren que nuestro príncipe se case con otro príncipe y haga nuestra nación más grande. Enemigos que quieren a sus hijos de menor cuna en la cama del próximo rey. Enemigos que te quieren muerto y bien lejos de su objetivo final.

A pesar de eso, durante los primeros tres días Hinata había intentado convencer a su nuevo guardia personal Tanaka, quien había sido enviado desde la guardia personal del rey regente, de que lo dejara montar uno de los caballos del carruaje y cuando éste se negó rotundamente, Hinata volvió a insistir en que al menos lo dejara sentarse a su lado durante el trayecto. El guardia de cabellos extremadamente cortos y mirada letal contra todo pronóstico (y toda orden) lo dejó hacerlo. Pero ahora el Camino del Cuervo se hallaba inundado en el tramo que pasaba por el Valle del Búho, y la única alternativa más segura era regresar tres días sobre sus pasos y entrar al territorio donde gobernaba la casa del Agua para hacer otra semana y media de viaje en dirección al Nido del Rey. Simplemente eso no era una opción, así que Tanaka se vio tomando una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda su vida: o hacía eso y tardaban aún más de lo esperado, arriesgándose a que la furia de Daichi se descargara contra él, o cruzaban por el bosque del Oso, un territorio traicionero donde los bandidos podían o no aparecer pero llegaban a tiempo, arriesgándose a que la ira de Sugawara se desatara sobre él. No sabía a quién de los dos Reyes regentes le tenía más miedo.

Al final, debido a la impaciencia de Hinata y a una pesadilla donde Daichi lo rebajaba a guardia de la ciudadela del Cuervo, decidió seguir por el Bosque del Oso. Con suerte llegarían sin ningún incidente pero aun así, y como medida extra de protección, Hinata se vio obligado a usar el tosco ropaje de campesino que tanto le molestaba.

Un día después los árboles de gruesos troncos y frondosos follajes eran cada vez más y más escasos, los rayos del sol se colaban más a menudo y Hinata volvía a disfrutar el calor de los mismos acariciando su cara.

— ¡Disculpa Tanaka! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Un día y medio si todo sale bien su alteza.

— ¡Te he dicho que me llames Hinata!

El guardia sólo soltó una risa estridente y sonrió, claro que se lo había dicho y de hecho si lo había llamado así durante la última semana y media, sin embargo ahora estaban cerca del Nido del Cuervo y no quería que por costumbre se le saliera decirle así frente algún noble de la corte.

Hinata volvió a quedarse callado, él también sabía el porqué Tanaka había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre.

«Tu vida va a cambiar Shouyo» «Traerás honor a la familia» «El linaje del pequeño gigante vuelve a la corte de Karasuno» las palabras de su madre y su padre habían estado rondando en su cabeza por las dos semanas y días que su viaje le había tomado hasta ahora. Al principio no les hizo caso, pero conforme la distancia entre el Nido del Cuervo disminuía y la de las Tierras del Sol aumentaba, el peso y la importancia de las mismas se hacía mayor.

Medio día después, unas horas antes del ocaso, Tanaka le preguntó si aguantaría dos horas más de viaje hacia otra posada más segura o si quería descansar ahí. Hinata optó por la primera opción, no porque le preocupara la seguridad de donde iba a dormir, sino más bien porque ya quería llegar a su destino y mientras menos tiempo pasara en el carruaje al día siguiente, mejor sería para sus pobres nervios.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, esa noche un olor a humo lo hizo despertar de su estado semi adormilado. Con curiosidad asomó su cabeza por la ventana y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por el horror. Frente a él, pasando a toda velocidad gracias a que Tanaka aceleró el ritmo de los caballos, había otro carruaje en llamas donde los gritos de las personas que habían estado adentro aún hacían eco con una debilidad lastimosa. Hinata quiso bajarse a ayudarlos pero era obvio para cualquiera que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. El olor de la carne quemada se coló al interior de su propio carruaje y todo su estómago sufrió espasmos de dolor. Las arcadas no tardaron en llegar, haciéndolo correr hacia la otra ventana para descargar todo lo que había comido, alentado aún más por el vertiginoso movimiento de un carruaje a toda velocidad.

Cuando Tanaka finalmente se detuvo frente a una gran casa de madera a mitad del Camino del Cuervo, una gran sonrisa desbordante de bravuconearía se posó en su labios, su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de algún pobre desdichado al cual hacerle pelea, pero no encontró a nadie y en lugar de eso, sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en el enano que le habían encomendado cuidar y escoltar. Recordaba haberlo escuchado vomitar cuando pasaron por aquel carruaje en llamas, sin embargo en esos momentos estaba tan concentrado en manejar a los caballos lo más lejos de ahí en el menor tiempo posible que lo único que pudo pensar fue un 'sobrevivirá'.

Un sentimiento de preocupación entremezclado con culpabilidad le dejó un amargo sabor de boca conforme se acercaba a la puerta por la que ese pequeño relámpago de cabellos naranjas se bajaba en no más de cinco segundos cada vez que el carruaje hacia alguna parada. El interior de dicho vehículo estaba en un inusual silencio que por unos segundos a Tanaka le puso los nervios de punta. Sin detenerse a pensarlo por más tiempo abrió de un brusco y estridente movimiento aquel pedazo de madera que casi se rompe por la fuerza de la acción.

La escena que contempló a continuación hizo que se le revolviera el estómago; su pequeño protegido estaba tirado entre los dos asientos del interior, las toscas ropas de campesino estaban llenas de una combinación de vómito y sangre y toda su boca estaba roja. Por un momento Tanaka pensó que había muerto al ahogarse con sus propios líquidos, sin embargo su corazón volvió a latir tranquilamente cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa, un parpadeo y una suave respiración provenientes de Hinata.

—Eres un bastardo.

A Tanaka el comentario le causó gracia, y lo demostró soltando estridente risotada mientras se subía al carruaje pare ayudar a Hinata a levantarse.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que estamos vivos.

Hinata iba a replicar, pero los labios le dolían demasiado por el golpe que se había dado contra el marco de la puerta gracias al violento traqueteo que el carruaje había experimentado durante la huida.

Porque sí, él entendía perfectamente que el objetivo de aquel carruaje en llamas era él. El prometido del próximo rey de Karasuno.

Desde que la buena nueva de que Hinata sería el próximo Rey Consorte había sido revelada, el afortunado ya había experimentado otros intentos de asesinato que no habían llegado lejos. Sin embargo el último intento (o penúltimo, si también se considera el del carruaje en llamas) había estado a muy poco de tener éxito. Aún podía recordar como recién le había dado un bocado a la deliciosa chuleta de puerco asado con miel y durazno, cuando vio a su catavenenos comenzar a sangrar por los oídos para desmayarse pocos segundos después, dejando esa vida en un segundo. Todo el mundo enloqueció después de eso. El sanador de su padre le había metido los dedos hasta la garganta para hacerlo vomitar, seguido de obligarlo a beber líquidos y más líquidos para para repetir el primer proceso una y otra vez. El peligro pasó gracias a que sólo había degustado aquel manjar una vez, y sin embargo sus últimos días en la corte de las Tierras del Sol fueron tensos, con comidas estrictamente vigiladas y horas solitarias con guardias del ejército pegados a su espalda.

Con unas sacudidas de cabeza alejó esos recuerdos de su mente y se incorporó como pudo. Sus heridas fueron revisadas y sanadas por Tanaka, quien resultó ser bastante ágil con las manos y además contaba con un tacto bastante gentil. Hinata no pudo evitar reír con fuerza por la cara de concentración que el soldado hacía. Al principio Tanaka se molestó porque le estaba complicando su intento por curarle el labio, pero la risa de Hinata era tan contagiosa que ambos terminaron riendo, cubiertos por la noche y observados por las estrellas que relucían en todo su esplendor desde el cielo.

Al día siguiente desayunaron temprano, Hinata finalmente volvió a usar las ropas de seda y algodón a las que estaba acostumbrado, con una gran sonrisa envolvió la suave tela anaranjada de su capa alrededor de su cuello y su pecho, puso sus guantes de cuero en sus manos y la espada que su padre le había regalado en el cinturón. El símbolo del Sol resaltaba en su pecho. Finalmente emprendieron el camino con el alba, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron.

El día era tranquilo, templado y agradable. Perfecto para que los dos futuros esposos más importantes del reino se conocieran.

Durante todo el trayecto Hinata sintió un desagradable y molesto nudo en su estómago; de pronto la importancia de su futuro le metió una cachetada. Se iba a casar, iba a gobernar un reino al que no conocía más allá de las Tierras del Sol y una que otra visita a la Casa del Linaje de la Madre. Tenía 17 años y una vida de responsabilidades por delante, una vida que estaba por comenzar en completa soledad. A pesar de que todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía sólo lo incitaba a deprimirse y caer en una amarga melancolía, su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios y la esperanza siempre brillo en sus ojos. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy bueno. Creía que se iba a enamorar del Rey, y que gobernarían sabia y justamente con el consejo de los actuales Reyes regentes y el apoyo de los nobles. Honrarían la actual alianza con Nekoma y quién sabe, tal vez hasta resolverían los conflictos territoriales con las naciones de Aoba Jousai y Shiratorizawa. Un mundo de probabilidades se abría frente a él... Sin embargo, no sabía lo difícil que sería hacer todos sus anhelos realidad. Comenzando por el amor del príncipe heredero.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Majestades! ¡Sawamura! ¡Sugawara! ¡Noticias urgentes del Puerto Norte!—la voz del Heraldo sonó agitada por la carrera que seguramente había hecho hasta el dormitorio de ambos cuervos— ¡Un bote de Fukurodani apenas logró llegar a nuestro puerto! A bordo se encontraba el Rey Akaashi y su general de ejércitos, el comandante Konoha. Ahora mismo se dirigen hacia acá. El rey de los búhos está en estado crítico e inconsciente.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un furioso Daichi que se abrochaba el cordón de los pantalones y llevaba el pecho desnudo.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Dame más información que sólo eso!

Detrás de él salió Suga con una larga camisa blanca y sin una prenda inferior, los guardias apartaron la mirada de sus pálidas piernas, ya acostumbrados a verlos de esta manera durante la madrugada, o en este caso, a las primeras horas de luz.

—Al parecer Fukurodani fue víctima de un golpe de estado. Los rumores de que el Rey Akaashi perdió la memoria son ciertos y varios nobles se mostraron inconformes con un gobernante en esa situación. Afortunadamente los rebeldes fueron traicionados por alguien que alcanzó a alertar al castillo y el Rey logró escapar. Es toda la información que tenemos. Sólo nos resta esperar a que ambos lleguen a las puertas del castillo y-

—Suficiente, si no tienes más información llama a Kageyama, Tsukishima y Bokuto a la sala de guerra. También infórmale al sanador Takeda que preparé todo lo necesario para estabilizar a Akaashi—el Heraldo asintió a todas sus palabras— ¡Ahora vete!

Los pasos resonando por el pasillo fue lo único que se escuchó hasta que ambos gobernantes llegaron al amplio salón, cuya mesa central estaba ricamente detallada con un mapa de las cuatro naciones de esa región.

— ¿Por qué hoy Daichi?—el tono de Suga sonó tan preocupado y triste que el mencionado se giró a encararlo para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres mi ángel?

— ¿Por qué justamente hoy?

—No entiendo Suga, cualquier día en el que estuviéramos, esto hubiera sido una emergencia.

El más bajo frunció el ceño con decepción.

— ¡No! ¡Hoy es el día que llega el heredero de la casa del Sol: Shouyo Hinata! ¡La fiesta de bienvenida es en unas horas!

Los ojos de Daichi se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

—No te preocupes Koushi. Resolveremos esto y haremos sentir a Hinata en casa, ¿te parece?

Suga asintió con convicción, abrió la boca para contestar algo pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la puerta de aquel salón abriéndose con brusquedad. Kageyama entró arrastrando los pies, en su mejilla derecha aún se podían apreciar las marcas de una almohada y su camisa blanca estaba al revés. Seguido de él, Tsukishima se adentró, hizo una reverencia hacia sus soberanos, y se dirigió a una esquina de la mesa central. Nadie habló durante los dos minutos que Bokuto tardó en llegar corriendo, el guerrero ni siquiera traía su zapato izquierdo y su cabello estaba todo aplastado. Pero sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y parecía más espabilado que cualquiera de los otros en aquella habitación.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo. Hay una emergencia, Fukurodani fue atacado. Akaashi llegó a nuestro puerto norte y está en estado crítico. Como aliados que somos de su reino, es nuestro deber ayudarlo a regresar al poder. —La boca de Bokuto se abrió de golpe, su cara era la viva imagen de la sorpresa. Incluso dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Akaashi? ¿El rey Akaashi? ¿Soberano de las islas de Fukurodani? ¿Las que están a semanas de viaje en barco de aquí?

Daichi le lanzó una mirada irritada, ¿de cuál otro maldito Akaashi podría estar hablando?

—Gracias por la descripción tan detallada. Me alegra que conozcas la importancia de nuestro socio soberano. Por lo cual serás el encargado de escoltarlo hasta este castillo. ¡Ahora ve y averigua todo lo que puedas!

Bokuto lo miró con asombro y algo de temor, no se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó ahí parado, estático.

—No creo que sea buena idea Daichi—el de cabellos bicolor no se dio cuenta de que tuteó a su Rey— en su última visita de hace año y medio... Akaashi y yo no terminamos muy bien.

— ¿Y eso es razón suficiente? Te di un orden Bokuto Koutaro. Te aprecio, pero eres mi hombre de confianza para estas situaciones. Así que obedece y ve por él.

El cuerpo del búho se tensó notablemente ante cada palabra, sin embargo Suga, como el ángel que era, le dijo las palabras que tranquilizarían el acelerado latido en su pecho.

—Al parecer le dio amnesia desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¿Y quién mejor que tú para saber hasta qué se remonta su última memoria?—el consorte real se acercó a su guerrero de mayor confianza y le puso una mano en la mejilla—Akaashi es amigo de esta corte y más importante aún, es mi amigo. Tráelo sano y salvo por favor Koutaro.

Bokuto asintió con solemnidad. Era imposible decirle que no a Sugawara. Se giró a hacer una reverencia hacia su Rey y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al ver como éste le sonreía.

Su grito de guerra: '¡HEY HEY HEY!' fue lo último que escucharon de él mientras salía por la puerta.

Daichi sólo sacudió la cabeza, un gesto muy común cuando se trataba de Bokuto. Luego se volteó hacia sus dos cuervos y les lanzó una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Planes?—preguntó. Sus discípulos ya sabían a qué se refería.

—Por muy amnésico que un rey esté, no es motivo suficiente para un golpe de estado—murmuró Kageyama con una mano en su mentón, sus ojos estaban fijos en el mapa frente a él, aunque la nación de Fukurodani no estaba dibujada. — Hay algo más.

—Buena observación Tobio—le felicitó Suga— ¿Tú qué opinas, Tsukishima?

— ¿Y si su condición es más grave de lo que nos dicen y era un peligro para su propia nación?

—Estas diciendo que si por azares del destino me caigo del caballo y me quedo sin memoria, ¿harías un golpe de estado contra mí?

—Yo nunca dije eso Kageyama— el rubio le dedicó una mirada de exasperación— en primera, me están educando para ser la mano del rey y tu noble más fiel, estoy aquí aun cuando debería estar en el Círculo de la Luna arreglando el desastre que Akiteru dejó con su partida, y en segunda, creo que deberíamos tener una idea más clara de qué es lo que está pasando antes de mandar tropas, antes de mandar a soldados que mueran estúpidamente, que seguramente es lo que estás planeando.

—Si no actuamos ahora, su pueblo lo aceptará y será cada vez más difícil que recupere el poder. Han pasado semanas.

Kageyama estuvo a punto de añadir una palabrota o algo despectivo, pero se contuvo porque en el fondo las palabras de Tsukishima lo habían conmovido.

—Ambos tienen la razón. En esta situación hay muchos pros y contras—puntualizó Daichi— sin embargo en esta ocasión las palabras de Tsukishima son más sabias. No podemos actuar sin más, porque no sabemos a quién estamos enfrentando ni en qué condiciones está el ejército allá. Tenemos que esperar a que Konoha y Akaashi lleguen y nos expliquen qué ha pasado.

Los cuervos más jóvenes asintieron, uno más conforme que el otro. Suga sonrió y se acercó a Kageyama para darle unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

—Llegarán en unas cuantas horas. También llegará Hinata hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kageyama asintió, ¿cómo olvidaría que su prometido llegaría ese día? Aquello lo había tenido despierto la mitad de la noche, dejándolo conciliar el sueño durante unas pocas horas antes de que lo hubieran despertado por una emergencia de estado.

— ¿Quieres que le demos un último ensayo al protocolo?

Tobio negó, vomitaría si tenía que practicar eso una vez más. Saldría como tendría que salir y punto.

—Es todo por ahora. Kageyama ve a alistarte, Hinata podría llegar en cualquier momento. Tsukishima, tú haz lo mismo, si no me equivoco uno de los acompañantes de Hinata es de una de las casas protegidas por la Casa de la Luna, probablemente lo conozcas. Así que ver una cara conocida en la corte nunca está de más.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se retiraron sin decir una palabra. Daichi se quedó parado, con la mirada inclinada, los ojos fijos en la mesa y el mapa que tenía pintado sobre ella. Suga lo dejó estar perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que sol iluminó el salón donde se encontraban, colándose por las ventanas. Eso quería decir que ya eran como las once de la mañana.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

—Mejor que sea un beso.

—Sea.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el otro y buscaron los labios contrarios hasta que quedaron juntos en un suave beso. Los brazos de Daichi se estiraron, y con la yema de sus dedos alcanzó a acariciar las piernas desnudas de su amado. Suga dio un paso hacia atrás por el frío contacto de aquellos grandes y ásperos dedos, luego sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la mano al otro para que hablara.

—Son preocupaciones que estoy seguro de que compartes conmigo. Sé que necesitamos el ejército de las Tierras del Sol bajo nuestro total control para seguir defendiendo las fronteras, y más aún si queremos enviar tropas con Akaashi a recuperar Fukurodani. Sin embargo no quiero que Kageyama se case con alguien a quien no ame. No conocemos de nada a Hinata, y Kageyama sólo lo ha visto una vez en su vida. Ambos eran muy pequeños así que no creo que se recuerden mutuamente. Cuando acepté ser el rey regente hasta que Tobio cumpliera los 18 años, tres meses y nueve días... No pensé que me tocaría elegirle consorte. Pero aquí estamos, Oikawa pidió su mano hace dos meses pero ellos dos se llevan tan mal que la idea de aceptar jamás me cruzó la mente-

—Además de que el amante real de Oikawa, Iwazumi quien también es su mano derecha, entraría en la ecuación—comentó Suga con un poco de rabia.

—Exacto. Nuestro Tobio tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero es una persona fiel. No merece esos desaires. Pero eso también me lleva a Hinata, ¿y si lo engaña? ¿Y si no se aman?

—Nuestras leyes no le dan muchas opciones a los consortes, Daichi. Engañar a un rey es traición y como tal se paga en la horca. Tal vez eso no habría aplicado a Oikawa, pero definitivamente es válido para Hinata.

—Lo dices como si fuera injusto. ¿Acaso has pensado en engañarme Koushi?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?— el aludido le lanzó una mirada herida y Daichi se arrepintió de su comentario— creo que si alguien comete adulterio, el castigo tiene que ser igual para ambos. Sin importar si es un consorte o un heredero por derecho de cuna. Si Hinata no hubiera sido elegido como consorte real, habría gobernado las Tierras del Sol y entonces la horca jamás habría sido una opción para él sin importar si hubiera engañado o no a quien hubiera sido su esposo, o en algún caso extraordinario: esposa.

—Sabes que me gustaría cambiar ese tipo de leyes tontas. Pero es parte de los Inamovibles Decretos de los cinco Reyes.

Suga hizo una mueca y suspiró con pesar, se acercó a Daichi una vez más y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo a la salida. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no estarían listos cuando Hinata llegara.

—Déjalo querido. Nos estamos metiendo en temas que ya no nos corresponden. Sólo nos queda ver cómo se desarrolla la situación y ayudarlos a conocerse, quién sabe, tal vez se enamoren como nos pasó a nosotros.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

_Hace muchos años, los cuatro reinos del continente Reah convivían en paz y con armonía. Los tiempos eran buenos y justos. La felicidad predominaba en todas las naciones._

_El continente estaba dividido en cuatro reinos cuya extensión territorial era igualitaria, razón por la cual las disputas territoriales no existían._

_El invierno estaba por caer, así que en apoyo a las dos naciones que ostentaban el norte del continente se organizó la XXXVIII cumbre de la Alianza Invernal, cuyo objetivo era que los países del sur (que eran Aoba Jousai y Shiratorizawa) provean de algunos alimentos y otros suministros a las naciones del norte (Nekoma y Karasuno)._

_La cumbre tuvo lugar, como todos los años, en la Isla del Rey. Una isla con territorio neutral y un clima tropical y agradable que relajaba a todo aquel que la pisaba._

_Esa cumbre también era conocida como El Fatal Encuentro._

_El principio del fin tuvo lugar en la cena de bienvenida, donde el protocolo ordenaba juntar a los cuatro gobernantes en un encuentro con tintes de informalidad. Sin embargo en esa ocasión existió otra razón para juntarse y celebrar: el recién matrimonio concretado del Rey de Shiratorizawa._

_Sólo el soberano de Aoba Jousai había podido asistir a la ceremonia de unión, así que los Reyes de Nekoma y Karasuno recién conocieron a la afortunada esa fatídica noche._

_Dicen que cuando la recién ascendida al trono de las Águilas puso sus ojos en el apuesto rey de Nekoma se enamoró de él con la velocidad de un parpadeo._

_«Amor a primera vista» explicó ella tiempo después. Pero es bien sabido que aquel sentimiento no podía estar más lejos de la realidad pues su amado rey de Nekoma, de aquella nación que no colindaba para nada con Shiratorizawa, estaba felizmente comprometido con una noble de su propio reino._

_Sin embargo ella, carcomida por el deseo y su obsesión por aquel hombre prohibido, creyó que al ser reina su importancia superaría la de aquella insignificante muchacha a quien ya consideraba su competencia. No cabía duda de que había enloquecido, pues le fue imposible recordar que ella era una reina consorte, no una reina por derecho de cuna._

_Durante los cinco días que duró la cumbre ella puso en marcha su juego de seducción, aunque los resultados fueron nulos._

_La última noche, antes de que todos zarparan de regreso a sus respectivos territorios, ella se armó de valor y fue a buscar al dueño de sus latidos, no obstante el rey de Aoba Jousai, quien disfrutaba de dar caminatas nocturnas, la siguió pues para él y para el rey de Karasuno las insinuaciones de aquella mujer hacia el gato no habían pasado desapercibidas. No le sorprendió que ella se estuviera dirigiendo a la parte del castillo que le correspondía al rey de Nekoma._

_Poco se sabe de esa noche, el rey de Aoba Jousai nunca soltó los detalles suficientes sobre lo que escuchó, pero es bien sabido que la recién nombrada reina se declaró y su amor fue rechazado._

_Sin embargo el rey de Aoba Jousai, como el buen amigo que era, corrió a decírselo al rey de Shiratorizawa. Muchas muertes se habrían evitado sin tan sólo hubiera callado._

Hinata interrumpió sus reminiscencias cronológicas en cuanto sus ojos contemplaron la silueta de un enorme castillo contra la luz del sol. Probablemente aún les faltaba media hora de viaje para llegar a las murallas, pero de pronto todo se sintió tan real y cercano, ya no había marcha atrás.

El castillo era precioso, justo a la orilla del lago más grande de todo el país, rodeado por la ciudadela del Cuervo.

Sus grandes torres eran como centinelas de la más grande, cuyo lugar era el centro del castillo; sus muros de piedra parecían los más fuertes y sólidos que alguna vez hubiera visto. El color era entre caoba y café, un color natural del material con el que estaba construido y la bandera con el emblema del cuervo ondeaba desde los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Durante los últimos minutos de viaje su corazón latió indomable en su pecho. Sentía como le faltaba un poco de aire, y como su estómago se contraía en un retortijón doloroso. Ambas sensaciones sólo se incrementaron conforme los metros entre él y su destino disminuían. Cuando el carruaje finalmente llegó a las puertas de metal y escuchó a Tanaka gritar una tanda de maldiciones y unas pocas estupideces a los guardias, quienes eran sus hermanos de armas, Hinata pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

El carruaje volvió a avanzar con una lentitud insufrible y cuando finalmente se detuvo, el corazón del futuro rey consorte también lo hizo, para luego comenzar a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ni siquiera esperó a que aquel guardia que lo había cuidado durante todo el camino le abriera la puerta, él mismo lo hizo y bajo de un salto de aquel carruaje. Aún no habían anunciado su llegada así que si tenía algo de suerte alcanzaría a correr al baño y regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y dudaba mucho que Tanaka lo acusara. Nada podía fallar.

Con la excepción de que realmente todo podía fallar.

Detrás de la puerta principal hacia el interior del palacio se encontraba Kageyama respirando con lentitud, intentando controlar sus nervios. Detrás de él había toda una comitiva: los dos Reyes regentes, Tsukishima el heredero de la casa de la Luna y futura mano del rey, un séquito de guardias, varios pajes, una costurera y demás sirvientes que estaban acomodados por rangos y relevancia en la corte. Los acompañantes de Hinata aún no llegaban, pero no tardarían en hacerlo.

Ambos, Hinata y Kageyama, abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo; uno avanzó hacia adentro y el otro hacia afuera. El choque fue inevitable. Hinata iba con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarlos a ambos al suelo, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Todo se quedó en silencio al ver como ambos nobles caían y se quedaban tirados intentando entender que había pasado, sólo una risita burlona por parte de Tsukishima rompió aquella calma y eso fue lo que hizo a ambos reaccionar.

— ¿Qué te pasa Boke? ¿Estás idiota o qué?

Daichi abrió los ojos con terror y Suga elevó sus manos hasta su boca.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué nunca has escuchado que tiene preferencia el que va entrando y no el que va saliendo?—respondió Hinata con un tono de furia que congeló a todos.

¿Acababa de contradecir a su futuro rey y esposo?

Kageyama frunció el ceño con coraje y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Se suponía que debías esperar afuera!

—P-pues no tenía ganas.

El príncipe heredero ya estaba de pie, así que se paró frente a Hinata con toda su altura y al ver como el más pequeño se encogía aún más en el suelo, lo tomó de la capa, por la parte del cuello, para ponerlo de pie y poder gritarle a la cara.

— ¡Hay un maldito protocolo Hinata Boke!

El aludido no se sorprendió de que el más alto supiera su nombre, así que le contestó con la misma confianza.

— ¡Tú debías haber esperado más para salir, Bakageyama!

Eso dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, incluso al dueño de esas palabras.

Kageyama tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo uno de sus puños se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y...

Las dos manos de Daichi de pronto estaban sobre aquel puño, ya listo para insertarse en la bonita cara de Hinata, deteniéndolo; él cabello de Sugawara estaba muy cerca de su propia cara, pues el rey consorte se había interpuesto entre su cuerpo y el otro y sus manos estaban aferradas a la suya, a la que en esos momentos sostenía a Hinata con fuerza, e intentaba liberarlo de su agarre.

Un poco de sentido común entró en su cabeza y su furia fue remplazada por el arrepentimiento. Hinata por su parte no podía creer lo mal que había ido todo. Nadie sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, y la sonrisa insolente de Tsukishima tampoco ayudaba mucho. Suga fue quien finalmente tomó las riendas de la situación y agarró a Hinata por la muñeca para sacarlo prácticamente arrastrando de ahí en dirección al interior del castillo.

Todo el séquito que estaría al servicio de Hinata los siguió y al final frente a la puerta sólo quedaron Daichi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, algunos nombres de casas menores, un bardo y los dos guardias que debían haberse encargado de abrir la puerta, pero que por azares del destino no lo hicieron.

—Eso no pudo haber salido peor.

—Cállate Kei— le ordenaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Suga aún no había soltado la muñeca de Hinata, y eso estaba comenzando a molestar al pequeño. No podía concentrarse en el rápido tour que se le estaba dando pues pasaban casi volando por las habitaciones (el comedor del desayuno, el comedor de la comida, el salón de banquetes principal y el salón de banquetes secundario. La sala del trono, la sala de tomar el té, la sala de juegos, etc.) del castillo enorme.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Hinata se sintió aliviado pues al fin tenía un lugar para él en el que podría estar sin causar inconvenientes.

—Gracias su majestad Sugawara.

—Oh, solo llámame Suga. Somos familia, o lo seremos pronto.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a explorar la habitación con su mirada; era grande y las ventanas daban al lago, había una chimenea a unos cinco metros de la cama y también un gran escritorio de cedro, el cual justo ahora estaba rodeado de unas diez personas que los miraban con atención. Hinata fijó su mirada en ellos con curiosidad, pues no sabía qué asuntos tenían ellos ahí, en algún momento del recorrido había olvidado que los habían estado siguiendo.

Suga notó el punto de su interés y se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo un poco sobre tu... Entrada tan única al castillo, pero primero te presentaré a tu personal para que podamos prescindir de ellos.

— ¿M-mi personal?

—Sí, sí. Cuando tú y Tobio se casen ellos pasarán a ser llamados la Libea de la Reina(1). Sin embargo ahora mismo son mis sirvientes los que ostentan tal título.

Hinata asintió como señal de que lo entendía, aunque realmente no lo hacía; para él era un nombre, un título más, mientas que para aquellos de bajo linaje era todo un honor.

—Bien, él es Nishinoya Yuu y es tu guardia personal. Siempre lo encontraras afuera de tu puerta y si tienes alguna emergencia él es quien está calificado para socorrerte— Noya dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia. Hinata sonrió cuando lo vio y se dio cuenta de que tenían aproximadamente la misma estatura, además de que su cabello se veía genial— Gracias Noya, bueno, después tenemos a Chikara Ennoshita— el aludido dio un paso al frente y repitió la misma reverencia que Nishinoya— tu escriba personal, el escribirá y enviará tus cartas, es de suma confianza y ha jurado lealtad a ti y al reino—Hinata juraría que escuchó un tono filoso en esas palabras— cuando lo requieras puedes mandar a buscarlo con cualquier guardia. Estará a tu disposición. El Heraldo que te corresponde es el mismo que yo uso, aunque aún falta al menos un año para que realmente lo necesites.

Hinata asintió y guardó esa información en su cabeza. Guardia y escriba, eso sonaba genial. Ser el prometido del príncipe heredero no estaba nada mal.

—Entrenador Ukai por favor pase al frente— pidió Suga con su habitual voz dulce— él es el entrenador del ejército. Tendrás clases cuatro veces a la semana de espada, arquería, lanza, etc. Y una de esas horas la compartirás con Kageyama para que aprendan a combatir juntos y en armonía— ambos hicieron una mueca al recordar las desastrosas primeras impresiones— aunque si prefieres no pelear también es fácil-

— ¡Pelearé! ¡Aun si eso significa mi muerte! ¡Pelearé por una causa justa!

Suga sonrió y asintió en acuerdo con esas valientes palabras, realmente no había esperado que Hinata declinara las clases, pero era su obligación proponerlo como posible opción.

—Bueno, tienes a tus dos mucamas, que se asegurarán de que tu habitación esté limpia y a tu gusto. —Ambas muchachas hicieron una reverencia— y también tienes a una costurera personal. Ella es Hitoka Yachi —la mencionada tropezó un poco pero logró avanzar al frente y hacer una rápida reverencia— aquí en la corte vestimos de manera moderna y de manera tradicional. Yachi es muy competente para cualquier estilo así que confío en que te gustará la ropa que le órdenes. De hecho, tu banquete de bienvenida es al estilo tradicional y podrás encontrar la ropa adecuada sobre tu cama.

Hinata no alcanzaba a ver el bulto de telas al que Suga se refería, y aunque se moría de ganas por saber cómo era aquel ropaje tradicional supo que debía aguardar a que su rey terminara para poder acercarse a curiosear.

—También hay cocineros, y sus respectivos asistentes. Tenemos un sacerdote y le rezamos a los dioses cada mañana antes de desayunar, sin embargo si necesitas más tiempo de oración tenemos un jardín interior y es nuestro santuario, Noya te puede llevar ahí en cualquier momento del día. Y tenemos a nuestro sanador, el maestre Takeda, sin embargo ahora mismo está ocupado. Tiene un discípulo, quien también tiene los dones del sexto sentido, su nombre es Asahi; no sé si crees en eso o no, pero de igual manera siempre estará a tu disposición.

— ¿El sexto sentido?

—Es un vidente.

Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro. ¡Eso era increíble! Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

Sugawara hizo una señal para que todo el personal se retirara y finalmente se quedó a solas con Hinata. Al principio no supo cómo comenzar a hablar con él; como la persona empática que era no quería poner al recién llegado en una situación incómoda, sin embargo tener esa conversación era necesario, así que la inició lo mejor que pudo.

—Como bien sabrás yo también llegué un día al castillo desde la Casa del Linaje de la Reina Madre.

— ¿El Seno del Rey?

Suga asintió y continuó.

—También fui un desconocido en esta corte y también me enfrenté a un compromiso con una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía. Todo porque yo había sido el afortunado heredero y único varón de mi rama familiar— Hinata asintió, las Tierras del sol y las tierras del Seno del Rey eran vecinas, de hecho había estado ahí en varias ocasiones— desde la Plaga del Castigo, nobles como tú y yo hemos pagado el precio por tener hermanas pequeñas. No es que me queje, pero me hubiera gustado que al menos tú hubieras podido elegir tu propio destino-

—Lo hice— interrumpió Hinata— y no me arrepentiré.

Suga sonrió en un gesto maternal y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su nuevo protegido, se sentía tan identificado con Hinata que no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo.

—Quiero que seas feliz Shouyo—lo tuteó y al ver que el menor no reclamaba, continuó— y también quiero que Tobio sea feliz. Quiero que sean felices juntos, porque el matrimonio es para toda la vida y un error de cualquiera podría desestabilizar a esta nación. No hay nación más fuerte que aquella donde sus gobernantes trabajan juntos. Y ahora mismo hay tantos problemas e inconvenientes...

Hinata le dio una mirada entre incrédula y preocupada. Él sólo estaba enterado de las guerrillas en las fronteras de las Tierras del Sol con la nación de Aoba Jousai. Suga captó su mirada y lo pensó por un segundo antes de decidirse a contarle.

—Aún nos estamos recuperando de la Peste y demás enfermedades que hubo en la Plaga del Castigo, las luchas en las fronteras se vuelve cada vez más y más sangrienta, los Reyes de Aoba Jousai y Shiratorizawa comienzan a desvalorar nuestra regencia, hay un conflicto en el Círculo de la Luna, el número de mujeres estériles aún es mayor al de las mujeres fértiles y eso está creando odio entre ambos 'bandos'.

— ¿Por eso las mujeres fértiles están siendo enviadas a la casa del Linaje de la Madre?

Suga asintió, pero decidió no darle demasiados detalles, así que continuó hablando.

—Fukurodani sufrió un golpe de estado y su Rey, Akaashi, viene en condiciones críticas hacia acá justo ahora...—Hinata apretó los labios ante esa noticia para que ningún comentario se le saliera, Suga suspiró y siguió hablando, pues se sentía bien poder desahogarse un poco de todas las preocupaciones que cargaba sobre su espalda— y ahora hay que sumarle las personas que no están felices por tu compromiso con Tobio. El Camino del Cuervo está inundado, en el territorio del Valle del Búho y su contraparte por la que haces el mismo tiempo hacia aquí es sumamente insegura...

El pequeño cuervo se tensó ligeramente, sabía que si decía algo relativo a ese camino podría meter a Tanaka en muchos problemas, así que por una vez en su vida prefirió callar.

—Todo saldrá bien, Suga. Sólo hay que ser positivos y siempre esperar lo mejor. El sol siempre sale, y si no: siempre nos queda el arco iris.

Suga asintió en total acuerdo y luego su semblante se ensombreció.

—Discúlpame por desviarme del tema, de lo que quería hablar en un principio era de aquella entrada y de cómo comenzó tu relación con Tobio.

Hinata hizo una mueca y luego se enderezó en su lugar, listo para recibir un regaño que nunca llegó.

—Y-yo sólo quería ir al baño y ¡él salió demasiado pronto!

—Demasiado tarde diría yo—comentó el de cabellos claros, y ante la mirada desconcertada de su nuevo protegido prosiguió a explicarse— las trompetas nos anunciaron tu llegada en cuanto cruzaste las murallas, pero él estaba tan nervioso por volver a verte que ordenó a los guardias que él mismo abriría la puerta y saldría a tu encuentro como el protocolo lo marcaba. Sin embargo dudó demasiado y tú entraste y bueno, ¡menudo desastre! ¿No crees?

El más pequeño asintió en acuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho, m-me disculparé con él si es necesario— murmuró Hinata con un tono tembloroso. Sabía que lo había arruinado.

—Ahora sólo debe tranquilizarse, dale un poco de espacio. Él es... Él tiene una actitud un poco difícil, pero me doy cuenta de que eres un chico alegre y eso es bueno, porque desde la muerte de sus padres él no ha tenido mucha felicidad en su vida.

Hinata asintió una vez más y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja con su habitual alegría, el poder ser de utilidad para algo siempre lo ponía de excelente humor.

Suga parecía estar a punto de añadir algo, pero de pronto el sonido de unas trompetas tocando una corta melodía los dejó a ambos parados en su lugar, el rey regente estaba helado del horror y Hinata sólo estaba confundido por lo inesperado de aquel conjunto de notas musicales.

—Me debo ir Hinata; tu banquete será a las 7 en punto así que dispones de una buena cantidad de tiempo. Si necesitas algo sólo pídelo y si es urgente podrás encontrarnos a Daichi y a mí en la enfermería—lo miró fijamente antes de recalcar sus palabras— sólo si es urgente.

—Sea.

* * *

..•••...

* * *

La puerta del castillo se abrió de un sonoro golpe, dejando paso a una camilla y al séquito de guardias que la cargaban. Todos se dirigían a paso veloz hacia la enfermería. Detrás de ese grupo se encontraban Bokuto, jefe del ejército de Karasuno y heredero de la casa del Búho, y Akinori Konoha, mano del rey del ahora destronado Akaashi Keiji. Ambos tenían el semblante sombrío, pues la salud del último mencionado era delicada. Al parecer una flecha se había encajado en su costado cuando ambos huían y aunque Konoha había logrado retirarla con éxito la infección fue inevitable. La carne herida aún se podía salvar, pero las fiebres lo habían estado consumiendo la última semana. Y si a eso le sumaban su amnesia... El panorama no era bueno.

Cuando la camilla con el herido llegó a la enfermería, Daichi, Suga, Kageyama y Tsukishima ya estaban ahí. Los dos menores estaban arrinconados en una esquina, observando y aprendiendo como los discípulos que eran.

El maestre Takeda rápidamente puso manos a la obra y comenzó a sanar a Akaashi de todas las maneras que le fue posible. La herida de flecha se encontraba en el lado derecho del abdomen, cerca de los tres lunares en forma de constelación que Akaashi tenía, recordó Bokuto. La cremosa piel estaba roja e hinchada, y cuando el sanador le hecho líquido y la presionó con un trapo para limpiarla una buena cantidad de pus salió. A la mayoría se le revolvió el estómago, pero a Bokuto no le importó en lo más mínimo pues en su mente sólo existía lugar para la preocupación.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Suga con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo estará—Takeda asintió y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su rey— sólo tengo que limpiar la herida, esterilizarla, tratar su fiebre y re hidratarlo. Pero vivirá.

Los dos Reyes regentes asintieron evidentemente más calmados antes de que Daichi se girara hacia Konoha y le pidiera que lo acompañara a la sala del trono, donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad. El aludido aceptó y poco a poco la enfermería se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedó Bokuto ahí.

— ¿Aún estás preocupado Koutaro?

—No, sólo quiero estar aquí hasta que despierte.

—Sea. Sólo mantente en silencio y no toques los frascos.

Bokuto asintió y se retiró a la esquina donde Kageyama y Tsukishima habían estado minutos atrás; desde ahí observó todo el procedimiento, atento a cualquier señal de que Akaashi fuera a despertar.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Hinata había salido a explorar un poco pues era bien sabido que él no podía estar mucho tiempo en un lugar sin aburrirse. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la sala del trono, los mosaicos del piso resonaban contra sus pies, los colores cálidos de la habitación lo hacían sentir en casa, no sabía dónde fijar su mirada pues todo era tan llamativo; admiró las anchas columnas ricamente detalladas con ornamentos que sostenían un segundo piso a las orillas de toda la sala, a excepción de la pared norte; ahí era donde subiendo una tarima con ocho escalones dos tronos descansaban, enmarcados por largas cortinas rojas que caían desde el alto techo de mármol.

Estaba por acercarse a contemplarlos mejor cuando escuchó el eco de varios pasos acercándose hacia esa habitación; una oleada de pánico lo invadió y lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás de una de aquellas enormes sillas que hacían de trono. Su cuerpo era pequeño así que no le costó demasiado ocultar su presencia.

El grupo que antes había estado en la enfermería ahora llegó a la sala del trono, todos estaban serios y nadie dijo nada cuando Daichi ordenó cerrar las puertas. Los guardias estuvieron a punto de comentarle sobre la presencia del pequeño recién llegado, pero la mirada de Daichi no los dejó, así que obedecieron apresuradamente pensando que dejar al futuro rey consorte encerrado ahí tampoco estaría tan mal.

—Comienza a hablar Konoha—ordenó suavemente Suga.

—Un golpe de estado, tan simple y sencillo como eso.

Kageyama resopló y Tsukishima enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Razones? —inquirió Daichi.

—Akaashi tiene amnesia. Un golpe en la cabeza al caer del caballo dos semanas después de que volvimos de su estancia aquí en Karasuno. No fue un golpe mortal pero si lo dejó en cama por varios días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada... Su último recuerdo creo que se remonta a casi cuatro años atrás y aunque dice que a veces tiene retazos de recuerdos el doctor dice que es definitiva.

— ¿Eso es todo?—interrumpió Kageyama incrédulo.

—Hay más su majestad. Claramente olvidó que estaba comprometido y se negó a casarse sin amor, a pesar de que ya lo había aceptado cuando nos vimos en la obligación de regresar a Fukurodani hace un año y medio aproximadamente. Los hombres que habían logrado volverse sus favoritos perdieron todo su favor y eso no le gustó a nadie, así que poco a poco fueron tejiendo una red de ardides y mentiras. Al final a base de dinero y putas lograron poner a sus ejércitos en contra del rey.

— ¿Y qué hay de TU propio ejército?—preguntó Tsukishima con sarcasmo.

Konoha le dedicó una mirada irritada antes de continuar.

—Uno de sus seguidores los traicionó y alcanzó a advertirnos del asedio al palacio. Akaashi sabía que nuestro ejército estaba regado alrededor del país y que cuando llegaran sería muy tarde para defender el castillo, así que decidió huir en medio de la noche. Sin embargo un arquero del enemigo se dio cuenta y alertó a los suyos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que una lluvia de flechas estuviera sobre nosotros, sólo una nos alcanzó y fue la que hirió a Akaashi.

Todos asintieron en señal de entendimiento mientras pensaban seriamente en una infinidad de estrategias para recuperar a Fukurodani, era algo complicado pues con las disputas en los territorios al sur el mandar un gran ejército no era una buena opción.

—Creo que esto hay que hablarlo con el rey de Nekoma, porque Fukurodani también tiene tratados con ellos—habló el rey regente con convicción— Estoy seguro de que Kuroo nos apoyará si le solicitamos hombres y armas.

—Si enviamos una carta ahora ¿cuánto tardará en estar aquí? Este asunto es algo urgente. Mientras más tiempo pase el nuevo rey en el poder más-

Suga levantó una mano interrumpiendo a Konoha con elegancia.

— ¿No lo sabes? El próximo consorte real está aquí—Hinata se tensó al pensarse descubierto— y uno de sus acompañantes en nuestra corte será Kenma, protegido y mejor amigo de Kuroo. Así que en estos momentos ellos vienen hacia acá, pueden llegar entre hoy y mañana—tanto Akinori como Hinata suspiraron aliviados, ambos por diferentes razones—sin embargo...

—Sin embargo—continuó Daichi— sabes tan bien como yo que el rey de Fukurodani no será oficialmente rey hasta que al menos tres naciones del continente Reah lo reconozcan en la Isla del Rey. No tengo idea de si Aoba y Shiratorizawa votarán a favor, pero por ahora esa es nuestra primera opción.

—Esperar a la próxima reunión de los cinco Reyes y votar en contra del nuevo soberano—aclaró Tsukishima.

—Y si por alguna razón hay tres naciones a favor...—Kageyama le dio una mirada fija mientras hablaba— iremos a la guerra.

Hinata, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido sobre la punta de sus pies y al borde de las orillas del trono se tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente, logrando que la mirada de todos los presentes se posaran en él. El cuerpo se le congeló y lo único que pudo desear fue que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera al otro lado del mundo.

El salón se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que Akinori desenvainara su espada y corriera hacia Hinata creyéndolo un espía.

— ¡NOOOOOO!

El grito de Kageyama fue todo lo que Hinata escuchó mientras cerraba sus ojos para esperar su final.

Quien reaccionó rápido fue Daichi, pues corrió detrás de Akinori y logró sostenerlo de una de las mangas de su camisa de lana antes de que Suga llegara hasta ellos y se lanzara sobre el de Fukurodani. Los tres terminaron en el piso y fueron pasados por Kageyama y Tsukishima, quienes se posicionaron frente a Hinata a modo de escudos humanos.

— ¿Por qué lo defienden? ¡Mátenlo antes de que escape y traiciona a este reino!

— ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!—gritó Hinata levantándose de un salto, parándose derecho— ¡Daría mi vida por esta nación! ¡Moriría por mis Reyes! ¡Nunca, ni en un millón de años, traicionaría a Karasuno!

Tsukishima resopló con fastidio y Daichi le lanzó una mirada para que se comportara. Suga sonrió un poco y el corazón de Kageyama se aceleró ante esas palabras que se ajustaban tan bien a sus propios sentimientos por su país.

—Creo que no los hemos presentado—intervino Tsukishima con una voz cargada de sarcasmo debido a la situación— Él es Hinata Shouyo, y tal vez no parece tanto debido a su tamaño pero es el prometido de su majestad aquí a mi lado.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron como dagas sobre el rubio, quien ni se inmutó. Luego Hinata recordó que tenía modales y fue a pararse frente a Konoha, quien a pesar de que ya no tenía los cuerpos de Suga y Daichi sobre él seguía en el piso, pasmado.

Su mente corría a toda velocidad, pensando en si lo juzgarían por traidor debido a lo que había estado a punto de hacer; dos metros más y hubiera matado al futuro rey consorte de Karasuno.

Hinata le sonrió y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Así que como siempre la voz maternal de la razón apareció para salvar el día.

—Olvidaremos esto porque es obvio que no se conocían. Sin embargo, Hinata, necesito una explicación de tu presencia aquí.

—Sólo estaba explorando Suga-san. Dijiste que me mantuviera lejos de la enfermería y así lo hice...

—Si Boke, pero, ¿por qué estabas escondido?

—Yo...—Hinata no supo que responderle a su prometido, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?—preguntó Daichi.

Hinata asintió.

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?—obviamente su rey lo estaba probando.

—Esperar a la cumbre de los cinco y votar en contra. Pero también deberíamos intentar asegurar más votos en contra. No sé quién es Akaashi, pero si es amigo del reino es mi amigo.

Konoha se quedó estático por la respuesta, no esperaba tal fidelidad de un enano de las Tierras del Sol. Él recordaba aquel territorio como hostil y seco, sobre todo por la contienda en las fronteras.

—Akaashi es el Rey de Fukurodani, ex amant...

Suga vio por donde iban las palabras de Tsukishima y lo interrumpió violentamente.

—Y es un amigo de esta corte. Ahora mismo está recuperándose en la enfermería, pero si despierta pronto tal vez venga al baile un rato a conocerte.

Hinata asintió con ilusión antes de correr hacia una de las columnas para quedar frente a todos, luego se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Lamento el inconveniente de mi presencia, sin embargo les juro que nada de esto saldrá de mi boca.

Suga y Daichi asintieron convencidos, Akinori sonrió complacido, Kageyama se quedó quieto, aún deslumbrado por aquella energía y opiniones firmes, y Tsukishima sólo chasqueó los labios con fastidio. Hinata le caía cada vez peor.

— ¿P-Pu-puedo acompañarte de regreso a tu habitación?—preguntó Kageyama con la voz temblorosa y las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando olvidar que estaba a la vista de las tres personas (ahora cuatro con Hinata), más importantes en su vida. Konoha sólo era el extra.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir con entusiasmo.

Kageyama caminó hacia él y le tendió su brazo para que su prometido entrelazara el propio por la parte del codo, Suga los vio y pensó que se veían algo primitivos pues ese agarre debía ser más suave y elegante pero optó por no decir nada. Y así fue como los vieron salir de la sala del trono en dirección hacia la habitación de Hinata; las escaleras no quedaban lejos pero eran tres pisos hacia arriba.

El recorrido fue silencioso hasta que aproximadamente unos cinco escalones antes de llegar al segundo nivel Hinata habló.

—L-lamento la entrada que hice. Me enteré que arruiné un protocolo para el cual había estado ensayando su majestad... —aunque realmente al que había oído comentarlo fue a Nishinoya— ¡No fue mi intención!

—No me llames 'su majestad'. Nunca. ¿Entendiste?

Hinata asintió y volvió a quedarse callado, sin embargo el silencio no duró mucho pues Tobio fue quien lo rompió esta vez.

—Perdona...—susurró con voz queda— Es sólo que... Esto es complicado. Puedes llamarme Tobio o Kageyama, con el que te sientas más cómodo.

—Tobio...—repitió Hinata, como saboreando el nombre.

Kageyama enrojeció un poco y apartó la mirada hacia una de las ventanas. Desde ahí se veía el Camino del Cuervo que se perdía por el horizonte...

—Lamento que tus acompañantes aún no hayan llegado. El camino del cuervo está inundado y se retrasarán un día o dos...

Hinata juraría que escuchó como algo hacía clic en la cabeza de Kageyama, al darse cuenta de que él si había llegado a tiempo.

— ¡N-no es lo que crees! ¡Cabalgamos sin descanso día y noche!—mintió— Fue exhaustivo pero valió la pena y...

—El carruaje que atacaron en el Bosque del Oso...

— ¡No te enojes con Tanaka!

— ¡Te das cuenta de que por un milagro del destino estás vivo idiota!

Hinata se congeló en su lugar, claro que se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no pensó que su vida le importaría tanto a Kageyama como para que se comportara de ese modo.

— ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí sano y salvo!

— ¡Por un momento realmente creí tus palabras! Sacrificar tu vida por el reino y morir sólo por Karasuno... Pero estuviste tan cerca de morir por nada. Y en cambio un hombre inocente pereció en tu lugar...—no lo había mirado en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora sus ojos se clavaban como dos cuchillos sobre el pequeño cuerpo frente a él— Su nombre era Nakashima.

— ¿Qué?

—El apellido de la familia que murió por tu culpa era Nakashima, y tenían un hijo dos años mayor que nosotros llamado Takeru. Carga con eso. Porque esas muertes fueron ¡tu culpa!

De un brusco movimiento Kageyama soltó su brazo del de Hinata y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde inicialmente se dirigían.

Sabía que había sido rudo, grosero y maleducado. Pero no soportaba la idea de ese idiota fuera por ahí arriesgando la vida como si nada. Había consecuencias y éstas nunca eran buenas. Él realmente había querido enamorarse y vivir una vida feliz al lado del alegre peli naranja de opiniones firmes, risa estridente y piernas delgadas que él recordaba correteando de aquella ocasión en que conoció las Tierras del sol cuando era un niño. Sin embargo ahora se veía forzado a poner un candado sobre su corazón para no sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido más.

Para Hinata, por otro lado, aquellas palabras habían sido como la cachetada mental que necesitaba. Se había estado comportando de manera sumamente egoísta desde que había salido del castillo donde creció toda su infancia, pensando que el mundo era suyo y que él era invencible.

Se estaba comportando como aquella mujer que muchos años atrás causó la destitución de cuatro naciones.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El día de Asahi hasta el momento había sido fuera de lo ordinario. Los chillidos del Heraldo gritando las nuevas de que el rey Akaashi estaba en camino al castillo fue lo primero y último que escuchó antes de que una visión lo transportara hasta ese limbo que había entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo que vio lo dejó confundido, eran recortes de imágenes: pétalos blancos, un par de ojos negros como la noche entrecerrándose, un enorme puma negro, la salida del sol tornándose de un rojo carmesí y finalmente la que más temeroso lo dejó, la Corona de Karasuno cayendo de una mano pálida por cuyos dedos escurría un hilo de sangre fresca, sangre que fue a dar a su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con el corazón tan acelerado que sus latidos rivalizaban con las alas del colibrí que tenía enjaulado en una esquina de su recámara, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y el sol se colaba por la ventana norte de su habitación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero esperaba que nada de importancia hubiera pasado en ese periodo.

Una vez que estuvo presentable para la llegada del pequeño (nunca lo había visto, pero algo le decía que pequeño era una palabra adecuada) prometido de Kageyama entonces salió de sus aposentos en busca de Sugawara para hablarle de premonición incompleta que había visto y la cual le preocupaba, pues no era coincidencia que la hubiera tenido el mismo día de la llegada de aquel de las Tierras del Sol. De hecho, la llegada de Akaashi ese mismo día tampoco podía ser coincidencia. El destino tenía algo grande entre manos.

Sin embargo su soberano de cabellos grisáceos estaba muy ocupado esa mañana y lo siguió estando durante el resto del día; Asahi tampoco quería arriesgarse a interrumpirlo pues su visión estaba incompleta y no sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, bien podía haber visto como una pantera negra se comía a un ladrón, arruinando su intento por robar una de las reliquias de Karasuno, lo cual era poco probable pues en Karasuno no existían animales tan exóticos. Aunque honestamente no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Poco antes de la hora del té se dirigió a la enfermería pues se había enterado de que Sugawara estaba ahí, sin embargo cuando llegó, los únicos presentes en aquella habitación eran Bokuto, Takeda y un incontinente Akaashi.

Asahi apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse contra una pared en cuanto sintió el vértigo de una nueva visión llevándoselo a la inconsciencia.

Esta vez fue más confuso aún: flechas volando, el mar y luego una tormenta. Risas, muchas risas. ¿Una pelota de caucho? Los mismos ojos negros y una sonrisa torcida en dirección a la luna. Akaashi y Bokuto entrelazando sus manos mientras el de cabellos en pico cerraba sus ojos y daba su último aliento...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó violentamente. Suga, debía localizar a Suga y a Bokuto, debía advertirles. Debía salvarlos.

Unas fuertes manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y lo empujaron hasta recostarlo nuevamente. La voz del profesor Takeda se escuchaba lejana.

— ¿Qué viste? ¡Asahi! ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

El aludido volteó hacia la voz aún aturdido, sentía la boca seca y cuando la abrió para hablar ningún sonido salió. Las manos de Bokuto aún lo presionaban contra la cama y así poco a poco logró recuperar la calma.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la enfermería, recostado en una de las camillas. Akaashi aún estaba inconsciente en una.

—Asahi—volvió a llamarlo Takeda y esta vez su voz sonó más clara— ¿qué viste?

—Fue todo muy confuso—contestó Azumane, luego giró un poco su cara para poder mirar a Bokuto a la cara— vi tu muerte.

El mejor espadachín de las cuatro naciones se sobresaltó e hizo una mueca, sin embargo no encontró las palabras para esa situación y quien terminó hablando fue el sanador.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?

—Lo estoy—Asahi asintió y le dedico una mirada de tristeza y algo de lástima al de cabellos grises y negros— Akaashi será la causa de tu muerte.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!—la voz de Bokuto fue estridente y no se hizo esperar esta vez. Su agarre sobre Asahi se hizo más fuerte— ¡Nunca vuelvas a repetirlo!

—Lo siento mucho.

Ninguno de los presentes supo si lo decía por la fatídica profecía o por sus palabras tan crueles, pero en ese momento la conciencia decidió regresar a Akaashi, quien con los labios secos y el cuerpo adolorido profirió un quejido que se ahogó entre un ataque de tos.

Bokuto y Takeda corrieron hacia él y fue en ese momento cuando Asahi decidió salir de ahí para buscar a Sugawara y hablarle de la profecía que había tenido en cuanto vio al rey de Fukurodani a escasa distancia de Bokuto.

Su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente de sus episodios cada vez que tenía visiones, así que no le fue difícil bajar las escaleras a trote. Iba llegando al segundo piso cuando los vio: Hinata y Kageyama discutiendo a viva voz. Alcanzó a detenerse cuando volvió a sentir un vuelco en el estómago por tercera vez en aquel día y se deslizó contra la pared mientras la inconsciencia lo llamaba para revelarle lo más importante que vería en toda su vida.

Esta vez las imágenes fueron claras. Un gato maullándole a la luna. Una lluvia de estrellas y el eclipse de un sol volviéndose más rojo que la sangre. La Corona de Karasuno cayendo entre un mar de espinas. Barcos por el horizonte. Una enfermedad, muchas muertes. El destino estaba enojado. Noya, su sonrisa y su mano extendida hacia él. Una pantera negra siendo acariciada por una mano de piel pálida. Nieve, fuego, agua. Una espada con sangre. Dolor, pasión, gloria y victoria. El llanto de un bebé y su madre cantando. Una mano pálida y fría, con un hilo de sangre que escurría y cuyas gotas iban a parar a su cara. Amor y traición...

La conciencia le dio una cachetada y lo regresó a la realidad, no se había desmayado por mucho tiempo. Tembloroso se levantó y corrió hacia la sala del trono en busca de sus soberanos, porque esto ya no era sólo para Sugawara, ahora Daichi (quien no creía en las profecías) igual tendría que escucharlo.

Cuando llegó a aquel gran salón su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio al ver que a quienes buscaba si se encontraban ahí. No disminuyó su velocidad, al contrario, los últimos metros los recorrió a grandes zancadas y se arrodilló, derrapándose por el piso.

— ¡Mátalo!

Ambos soberanos se quedaron pasmados y al final fue Daichi quien habló.

— ¿Estás bien Asahi?

—Esa unión traerá dolor al reino, a la familia. Karasuno caerá. Karasuno caerá a manos de Hinata. ¡Todos moriremos!

— ¡No hables de Shouyo así! ¿Por qué dices semejantes barbaridades? ¿Tuviste una visión?

—Suga-san, su majestad. Escúcheme, mátelo. Por el bien del reino, por el bien de todos.

Daichi se acercó hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo mandó al piso con la cara entumecida y los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Asahi respiró profundo, dándose cuenta de que había entrado en un ataque de pánico, nada de lo que había dicho era mentira y eso sólo lograba asustarlo más, sin embargo...

—Tuve una visión—murmuró en voz baja y levantó la cara con una mirada arrepentida en el rostro— la llegada de Hinata aquí junto con la de Akaashi sólo han despertado a los dioses y ahora estamos en la mira. Vi destrucción, dolor, muerte y traición. Vi un sol sangrante que lo quema todo. Si la relación de Hinata y Kageyama no funciona, sus acciones nos llevarán a nuestro final, y llevarán a Karasuno a la destrucción y el olvido.

Suga contuvo el aliento y Daichi le lanzó una mirada preocupada, él no creía en esas tonterías del sexto sentido y demás, pero Asahi había llegado tan alterado, tan asustado.

—S-sin embargo... Creo que hay más. Una época de gloria, el auge de Karasuno y la paz si ambos logran congeniar—gran parte de las imágenes volvían a su mente mientras las interpretaba—. Juntos, ellos serán invencibles.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

1) Nombre especial para los sirvientes leales y al mando de la reina (o rey) consorte.


	2. ¿Nos sentiste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.
> 
> Mil gracias a Zakki por betear esto. Recientemente me odio porque justo cuando terminaste esto yo te envié algo nuevo y...perdón, pero te adoro con todo mi corazón. Y gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia que me diste a lo largo de este capitulo.
> 
> Y finalmente: dedico este capitulo a Valentina VC, quien en la pagina siempre tuvo fe de que actualizaría Faded. Aquí lo tienes bonita.

* * *

Kuroo sonrió ampliamente cuando la figura del enorme castillo, recortada contra la luz del sol que estaba por ocultarse, abarcó todo su campo de visión. Perezosamente se estiró justo cuando su carruaje iba pasando por un bache, cuya erosión había sido causada por un pequeño riachuelo que terminaba en el lago junto al camino del cuervo, y el movimiento hizo que cayera al suelo de madera. Una suave risita proveniente de su acompañante hizo que girara su cabeza hacia él, entre confundido y sorprendido.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba.

—Y despiertas justo cuando no soy nada genial, ¿en serio Kenma?

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un pergamino que estaba a su lado en el asiento del carruaje. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada con esa pieza de papel pues su pluma no se veía por ningún lado.

Removió los objetos a su alrededor, buscándola, y Kuroo levantó una ceja al ver el genuino interés y esfuerzo de Kenma por encontrarla.

—Sobre tu oreja, Gatito.

Kenma bufó ante el comentario y elevó la mano en busca de aquel objeto. Cuando su mano dio con él, simplemente volvió a ignorar a Kuroo y se centró en abrir el anillo que llevaba, en el cual había algo de tinta en gel. Mojó la punta de la pluma distraídamente y luego la dirigió hacia el juego de sudoku que había dejado incompleto antes de quedarse dormido.

El carruaje paró, al parecer habían llegado a las puertas de la Ciudadela del Cuervo. Justo delante de ellos había otro carruaje con un estandarte color verde y blanco. Kuroo lo recordó vagamente, era de una especie de isla al este de Karasuno, Date-algo, según su memoria, aunque honestamente nunca había sido bueno en geografía.

El turno para su carruaje llegó, y sonrió con burla cuando el guardia reconoció su escudo de armas. Sin embargo, la burla también subió a sus ojos en cuanto el pobre asalariado vio a su mascota, la cual viajaba en un carruaje detrás del suyo. Le daba mucha curiosidad si le pondrían peros para acceder al Nido del Cuervo. Pero el soldado resultó ser más inteligente y, respetando los acuerdos entre Nekoma y Kasaruno, lo dejó pasar, no sin antes darle otra mirada asustada. Kuroo le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más empatía y se recordó asegurarse de intervenir por el soldado en caso de que quisieran despedirlo por haber dejado pasar a su lindo gatito.

No fue un trayecto muy largo para llegar a la puerta principal del castillo, las calles estaban cerradas y el tráfico era mínimo. Así que cuando bajó del carruaje y ayudó a Kenma a hacer lo mismo, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo escuchar las trompetas que entonaban la melodía designada a algún miembro de la realeza. A estas alturas de su vida, era un conjunto de notas fácil de ignorar.

Observó la entrada del castillo, encontrándose con otros carruajes a su alrededor, al parecer llegaban justo a tiempo para la fiesta de bienvenida en honor al nuevo consorte real.

Si su memoria no lo traicionaba, su nombre era Hinata; él y Kenma se habían conocido hace años por casualidad, cuando ambos nobles se habían encontrado por accidente en las fronteras entre Nekoma y Karasuno.

Como ambos territorios tenían una relación de suma cordialidad, la frontera entre un territorio y otro no contaba con mucha vigilancia, así que cuando ambos se encontraron no hubo ningún tipo de hostilidad. En ese entonces Hinata aún no era considerado como consorte real y Kenma disfrutaba de una vida sin responsabilidades en la corte. Ambos congeniaron tan bien que a pesar de que semanas después cada uno regreso a su hogar, las cartas se hicieron constantes y la comunicación nunca cesó.

Ahora, con un Kenma "innecesario" en Nekoma, debido a que él y Kuroo se habían negado a casarse, el maestre Nekomata no había dudado en ingeniárselas para que su pupilo, protegido del rey y mejor amigo del mismo, se labrara un nuevo destino en Karasuno como acompañante de Hinata.

Kuroo lo extrañaría, después de todo eran casi hermanos. Habían crecido juntos, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. No obstante, entendía que el distanciamiento era necesario. El rumor de que eran amantes necesitaba ser acallado, y eso jamás sucedería si seguían viviendo juntos en el palacio. Además, Tetsurou tenía que contraer matrimonio más pronto que tarde, y tener a Kozume a su lado todo el tiempo sólo estaba ocasionándole problemas a él, y trayendo amenazas de muerte para el otro.

—Tetsurou, otra vez te quedaste mirando a la nada.

Kuroo sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes y dándole una mirada altanera a su amigo. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta del Nido del Cuervo, consciente de que sólo le quedaban unos pocos minutos de luz antes de que la luna lo acaparara todo. Kenma lo siguió después de soltar un suspiro.

—¡Su majestad!

Un guardia los esperaba, engalanado con su mejor armadura y parado con su postura más regia.

—¿Dónde está Shouyou? —preguntó Kenma en voz baja, esperando que Kuroo repitiera su pregunta con un volumen más alto y entendible. Sin embargo, el guardia había logrado escucharlo y le contestó con ganas, totalmente ajeno a la dinámica de 'yo-digo-tú-repites' que había entre Tetsurou y Kozume.

—En su habitación, alistándose para bajar al baile. Aparecerá en cualquier momento acompañado de su majestad Sugawara.

Kuroo asintió, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su mejor amigo y empujando hacia adelante para que avanzara. Kenma hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, probablemente en busca del cuarto de Shouyou, pero ahora Tetsurou lo detuvo, dándole una mirada divertida antes de comentarle un:

—Te perderás. Y aunque me gustaría guiarte, hace tiempo que no he estado aquí. Mejor espéralo como todos los mortales y vayamos a la sala del trono.

Kenma lo dudó un poco antes de asentir y seguir a Kuroo hacia la sala mencionada.

La sala del trono de Nekoma no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Karasuno. Ambas eran grandes, ostentosas y llenas de cuadros que contaban la turbulenta historia del reino en los últimos cien años.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, y por primera vez en todas las visitas que Kuroo había hecho a ese castillo, vio algo (o mejor dicho a alguien) ahí que lo dejó sin aliento. Alguien a quien definitivamente jamás encontraría en Nekoma.

Rubio, alto, de piel clara y ojos de oro líquido escondidos detrás de unas gafas de montura negra. Ataviado en un largo kimono beige que retrataba el amanecer en las montañas de Karasuno, un lazo rojo en la cintura para mantenerlo todo en su lugar, el cual combinaba con los collares carmesí alrededor de su cuello y hombros que lo señalaban como un miembro de la realeza; las tradicionales getas de madera y los tabi, y para finalizar ese vestuario que le quedaba como un guante, llevaba un montsuki (1) verde e índigo, adornado con el bordado de un pavo real en ambas mangas.

Tetsurou no reconoció ningún escudo de armas en su ropa, así que no pudo descifrar de dónde era ese extraño que se le hacía tan familiar. Pero a quien sí reconoció fue a la bella chica con la que estaba hablando, la heredera a la casa del agua sino mal recordaba. Shizume o Shimizu. No sabía decir muy bien cuál era su nombre, a pesar de que el maestre Nekomata la había sugerido como una excelente candidata para ser su prometida.

Quiso acercarse, saludarlo y averiguar por qué sentía tanta fascinación por su persona, pero no quería cohibirlo, prefería esperar para hablar con él cuando nadie observara que el Rey de Nekoma había puesto su atención en un muchachito que probablemente sería de una casa con cuna inferior...

—¿Por qué observas tanto a Tsukishima? —preguntó Kenma con su voz de no me importa nada, pero Kuroo adivinó que realmente tenía curiosidad.

O al menos eso hizo después de que la sorpresa hubo desaparecido de su rostro.

—¿Es Tsukishima? ¿Tsukishima Kei? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Pues por...

Todas las conversaciones que se habían estado manteniendo se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando una trompeta tocó un solo de notas, anunciando la entrada de los soberanos de Karasuno, seguidos por Kageyama y al final Hinata.

En cuanto Kenma lo vio supo que estaba inestable, pues sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo y sus ojos se veían cristalinos, pero no por la emoción, más bien como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Enseguida quiso acercarse a él y preguntarle por qué estaba así, pero por muy indiferente que le fueran los asuntos de protocolo y ceremonial, entendía que antes de poder acercarse a su amigo tendría que esperar a que el baile comenzara oficialmente y Hinata se viera libre de aquello con lo que tenía que cumplir.

—Bienvenidos a Karasuno —habló Daichi con voz potente, haciéndose escuchar por todos—. Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la llegada de Hinata Shouyou, segundo de su nombre y descendiente de la Casa del Sol, a nuestra corte y anunciar de manera oficial su futuro matrimonio con Tobio, primero de su nombre, protector del reino y descendiente de la casa del Cuervo, nuestro príncipe heredero al trono.

Suga dio un paso al frente para posicionarse a la par de su amado y continuó con el discurso.

—Les deseamos a ambos la más infinita de las felicidades, la boda está planeada para dentro de unas pocas semanas pero antes de cualquier cosa, invitamos a ambos a que pasen al centro de la pista y nos deleiten con su primer baile.

Tobio asintió solemne y se acercó a Hinata. Se sentía terrible por la manera en la que le había hablado un par de horas atrás, y estaba seguro de que aprovecharía ese baile para disculparse y hacer las paces, pues quería empezar su relación con Hinata de la mejor forma posible.

—¿M-me p-per-permites este baile? —preguntó nervioso, tartamudeando y con miedo a recibir una negativa que no llegó mientras extendía la mano en gesto galante hacia el más bajo.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, asintiendo y extendiendo una mano para ponerla sobre la de Tobio. Ya se habían tocado antes, pero volvió a sentir como la piel se le erizaba y cosquilleaba ahí donde había contacto.

La música comenzó en cuanto ambos se posicionaron al centro del salón del Trono. Suaves acordes, melodiosos rasgueos a las cuerdas, y el piano acompañando cada paso. Ambos eran torpes, y no porque no hubieran contado con alguna clase antes. Más bien el nerviosismo de la importancia de ese momento los traicionó. Pero esta vez, cuando Hinata fue pisado, o cuando Kageyama recibió un codazo en las costillas entre el movimiento de una vuelta, ambos rieron, dándose cuenta del penoso espectáculo que estaban dando, pero que no podía importarles menos.

Se sintieron conectados, seguros y confiados.

Dicen que te puedes enamorar de alguien si lo ves a los ojos por unos pocos segundos... Bueno, ellos no dejaron de mirarse en los dos minutos que duró la canción.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Después del baile la cena fue servida y todos fueron sentados en los lugares designados, a él, como rey de Nekoma le tocó entre los lugares principales y se sorprendió muchísimo de ver que Tsukishima ocupaba el lugar a la izquierda de Kageyama. Ése era, sin duda, el lugar designado para la (futura) mano del rey. De verdad ¿de cuánto se había perdido en los años que no había viajado hacia ese país?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos para poner atención al brindis en favor del compromiso. Toda clase de buenos deseos se escucharon, pero Kuroo se preguntó cuántas de todas esas palabras serían realmente verdaderas. Casarse sí que era problemático.

La cena comenzó, contando de un banquete de 21 platillos, 12 tipos de vino y más de 30 variables de postre. Pronto las conversaciones volvieron a inundar la habitación.

Kuroo levantó la vista de su plato una vez que se hubo servido una buena porción de la trucha envuelta en tocino, con una ensalada de nabiza, hinojo rojo y hierba dulce, guisantes con cebolla y pan recién hecho. En su copa, un vino especiado ya había sido servido por orden de Daichi, y cuando lo probó, supo que tenía que agradecer el detalle.

—¿De las mejores cosechas?

—De mi reserva personal —explicó el rey de los cuervos.

Kuroo asintió y volvió a su tarea de comer, deleitándose con una buena cena después del largo viaje que habían enfrentado. En cierto momento levantó la vista y se encontró con el séquito entero de Hinata no muy lejos de él. Normalmente algo así no le llamaría la atención en lo más mínimo, pero ahora Kenma estaría con ellos, los vería día a día y le daba curiosidad saber con qué tipo de gente se encontraría ahí, en la corte de Karasuno.

Sugawara, como siempre, captó su mirada y localizó a los chicos que habían llamado la atención del de Nekoma. No tuvo que preguntar para saber lo que a Kuroo y su ceño fruncido le preocupaba.

—Él estará bien —murmuró en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte pasa hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de las conversaciones—. Además de Kenma, Hinata también invitó a Aone Takanobu, es el segundo en la línea sucesora de la casa de Date. La cual está en una isla al este de Karasuno, son buenos amigos según lo que sé, aunque justamente su historia es la única que nadie ha sabido contarme. A su lado, el pecoso de cabello castaño se llama Yamaguchi Tadashi. Fue la persona de compañía que la Corona eligió, pero no te preocupes, es una persona muy decente y amigable.

Kuroo asintió, aún con ganas de conocer a ambos chicos por sí mismo, pero tampoco se atrevió a desairar las amables palabras de Sugawara.

Daichi los escuchó hablar y decidió intervenir con un tema al que le tenía especial interés.

—¿Y tú, Kuroo? ¿Para cuándo? —la informalidad entre los soberanos estaba fuera de todo protocolo, pero todos se conocían desde niños, así que era difícil dirigirse al otro con palabras frías y educadas, sobre todo cuando estaban a media cena—. Aún no he escuchado que hayas elegido a alguna afortunada o afortunado.

—Creo que las negociaciones de mi compromiso están por finalizar —comentó como si nada, pues a él no le emocionaba en lo absoluto—; es una chica de Aoba Jousai, fértil según las palabras de Oikawa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Sugawara y Daichi al mismo tiempo, ambos estuvieron a punto de escupir el vino y el pedazo de ternera que habían tenido en la boca respectivamente.

Kuroo los observó con una ceja alzada y enseguida se puso a la defensiva, por si lo cuervos decidían sacar las garras.

—Ofrecen un buen trato, la chica que me dará descendencia y un suministro de por vida de aquellos productos que no se dan en Nekoma con los fríos del invierno —les repitió lo que él se había dicho una y otra vez hasta que se convenció de que aquello era lo correcto para su nación—. Lo único que piden a cambio es que acepte al nuevo soberano de Fukurodani ahora que Akaashi murió.

Agachó su cabeza, aún afligido por la noticia que le había llegado poco antes de que él y Kenma iniciaran su viaje a Karasuno. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Bokuto por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de preguntar por su paradero, pero Daichi se le adelantó.

—Me temo que has sido engañado, Kuroo. Akaashi está vivo y recuperándose.

Tetsurou abrió los ojos, comenzando a enojarse al sentirse el blanco de una broma de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, Sugawara habló con su voz dulce y supo que ambos estaban contándole la verdad.

—Él está aquí en la enfermería, y estoy seguro de que estará encantado de verte.

—¿Bokuto está con él?

Ambos soberanos negaron y compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de añadir:

—No, pero él tendrá que explicarte sus razones.

Kuroo pensó que aquello era demasiado para digerir en una sola noche; su reencuentro con Tsukishima —a quien no había perdido de su rango de visión en todo ese tiempo, notando que ya llevaba dos rebanadas de un pastel de fresa—, su preocupación por Kenma y el nuevo grupo de personas con las que conviviría día a día hasta que alguien robara su corazón y lo llevara al altar... Akaashi vivo y el engaño de Oikawa. Y lo que realmente más le preocupaba, que Bokuto se hubiera negado a brindarle su compañía.

—Esto es demasiado para una mesa con más de mil invitados. Hay que hablarlo en privado —urgió, comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

No obstante, Sugawara negó con la cabeza y Daichi puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—Hoy no es el día. Me atrevo a decir que todo lo que te acabamos de contar aún puede esperar a mañana. Por ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar del evento.

El soberano de Nekoma tuvo ganas de refutar, pero después de una corta reflexión, asintió.

—Sea.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Hey hey hey Kuroo!

En cuanto el aludido escuchó ese familiar cacareo dejó escapar su mejor sonrisa gatuna.

Unos fuertes brazos lo estrecharon desde la espalda y él apenas pudo voltearse para corresponder el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Para ser honestos, había esperado encontrarse a Bokuto pegado a Akaashi como una lapa. O en su estado deprimido, gimoteando y lloriqueando, justo como había quedado cuando Akaashi lo dejó años atrás para irse a casar con un desconocido porque era su deber.

Sin embargo, resplandecía más que el sol; si eras una persona amargada o muy pasiva, el simple hecho de verlo podría hasta cegarte.

—Bro, no esperaba verte aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Hey hey y perderme la visita de mi mejor amigo! ¡Imposible! ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Probablemente hasta la boda, o hasta la coronación, aún no estoy seguro.

A Kuroo le dolieron las mejillas de sólo ver como la sonrisa de Bokuto se hacía más grande. Aunque en el fondo se aliviaba de que su amigo siguiera con los ánimos tan altos, él lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía ver en sus ojos la profunda tristeza que cargaba.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlos, luego puso su mano en el hombro de Bokuto y le dio un fuerte apretón de apoyo.

—Tarde o temprano te recordará, Bro.

La sonrisa de Bokuto vaciló por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que Tetsurou lo notara.

—No quiero que lo haga. Está mejor sin mí —la mirada de incredulidad de Kuroo no fue sorpresa para Bokuto—. No me mal intérpretes, aún lo amo y todo pero, ¿ya te contaron la historia?

—No, Daichi dijo que era mejor que tú lo hicieras.

—Una carga pesada, considerando que en mi criterio influyen mis sentimientos.

—Confío en tus palabras, Bro.

La sonrisa de Bokuto adquirió tintes amargos, y Kuroo se preparó para la peor de las noticias.

—Hace meses cayó del caballo, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y gracias a todos los dioses sólo fue eso. Pero perdió la memoria. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo sabes. Aún no sabemos a dónde se remonta su último recuerdo —Bokuto hizo una mueca antes de continuar, inhalando aire y controlando su vos—, pero hoy, en cuanto despertó...

Su tono tembló en la última sílaba y Kuroo le dio una mirada empática al mismo tiempo que palmeaba suavemente su hombro, animándolo a que se tomara su tiempo antes de continuar.

—Tranquilo Bokuto, si no quieres hablar de ello...

—¡Lo primero que dijo fue mi nombre! Y aunque estaba semiinconsciente lo dijo con un sentimiento que pensé que ya no existía en él... Y no pude —Bokuto elevó una mano hasta su ojo y talló con fuerza, aspirando aire mientras sentía como su rostro se enrojecía—. ¡Salí corriendo como un cobarde! Pero es que, bro, si vuelvo a caer por él, si vuelvo a entregarle todo... Ya nos separaron una vez, al final este juego de política siempre gana y... no puedo, no podré soportarlo de nuevo.

—Calma, calma ¿y si esta vez es diferente? Ya sabes ese viejo dicho Kou, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Bokuto asintió y esbozó una media sonrisa, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. Y aunque parecía que quería lucir feliz, lo que dijo a continuación, con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz un poco ronca, contrastaba completamente con la imagen que ofrecía.

—Rezo para que llegue el día en el que ya no lamente haberlo amado.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Tsukki!

Tsukishima se tensó al escuchar el sobrenombre tan familiar, sólo una persona lo llamaba así, y llevaba toda la noche evitando a esa persona en específico. Sin embargo ahora, entre un pilar a su derecha y los Reyes regentes de Karasuno —¡sus Reyes!— a la izquierda, se encontró totalmente acorralado, y en el fondo se preguntó desde cuándo Yamaguchi había aprendido a acorralar personas.

—Tadashi —respondió a modo de saludo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y poco a poco la tímida sonrisa en la pecosa cara del más bajo fue menguando hasta finalmente desaparecer. Tsukishima se fue sintiendo más y más pesado conforme los segundos pasaban; la tensión en el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo, y no mejoró cuando Yamaguchi rompió el silencio con una simple pregunta.

—¿Aún no quieres hablar conmigo?

—¿Aún no me dirás dónde se esconde Akiteru con su asquerosa zorra?

Tadashi hizo una mueca y Kei rechinó los dientes. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Suga los observaba a la distancia, listo para intervenir si era necesario. Los ojos de Tsukishima reflejaban el fuego de una traición que nadie había logrado apagar.

—Tsukki —comenzó Yamaguchi con voz suave y conciliadora—, ¡sabes que no puedo! Pero Tsukki, no podemos seguir así, eres mi mejor amigo y...

—Y seguirás escondiéndome a mi hermano y la criminal de estado que es su amante — escupió con veneno el más alto, olvidándose por un momento del lugar en donde estaba. El rostro herido de Tadashi hizo que controlara un poco más sus siguientes palabras, pero no por eso fueron menos hirientes—. Como tú eres libre, parece que te importa poco las consecuencias que las acciones de Akiteru trajeron.

—¡No es así! ¡El Círculo de la Luna te necesita!

Tsukishima ya se había dado la vuelta para irse sin mirar atrás, pero las palabras de Yamaguchi lograron llamar su atención una vez más.

—¿Y tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí? ¿Dedicarle mi vida a un reino que no ha hecho nada más que despojarme de lo que me importa? —siseó, cuidando que ni Suga ni Daichi pudieran escucharlo.

Yamaguchi abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió, dándose cuenta de que su idea de buscar a Tsukishima para aclarar las cosas había sido muy mala, sobre todo en un lugar lleno de gente. Si alguien había escuchado lo que su mejor amigo de la infancia acababa de decir... Podrían acusarlo de traición.

Yamaguchi clavó su mirada en el suelo, sopesando sus opciones.

Le dolía la distancia que ahora reinaba entre ellos, quienes habían sido mejores amigos por tantos años. Habían crecido juntos, con los mismos juguetes, los mismos maestros. Las mismas excursiones de caza. Cuando eran niños y el crudo invierno caía sobre el país incluso habían compartido cama.

El palacio de la Luna, también conocido como La Morada del Invierno, era un lugar amplio y luminoso. La mayoría de sus paredes eran amplios ventanales y casi todas las habitaciones estaban pintadas de blanco con detalles dorados. Era la viva imagen de la elegancia y de la sencillez.

Él había pensado, ilusamente, que pasaría toda su vida ahí bajo el cuidado de Tsukishima. Que sus padres los casarían y que viviría feliz siendo un buen compañero mientras Kei ocupaba el cargo de consejero que le correspondía por ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión.

Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado cuando Akiteru Tsukishima renunció a sus derechos de cuna para escaparse con Tanaka Saeko, quien estaba en La Morada del Invierno como aprendiz de ama de llaves.

Además de su baja estirpe, su falta de fortuna y dote, y la notoria infertilidad en su sangre, Akiteru ya estaba comprometido con una joven noble de Shiratorizawa. Pero a ambos les importó poco y escaparon de las frías tierras del Círculo de la Luna, y sólo Yamaguchi, quien casi había hecho recapacitar a Akiteru antes del Gran Escape, sabe dónde estaban.

Tsukishima sabía que Yamaguchi sabe.

Y jamás le perdonará que ya lleve más de nueve meses sin decírselo.

Pero lo que Tsukishima no sabía, era que antes de partir, cuando Yamaguchi estaba persuadiéndolo de que no lo hiciera, Akiteru se sinceró con Tadashi, abriéndole su corazón y explicándole con lágrimas en los ojos por qué hacía lo que hacía, por qué dejaba todo atrás por amor. También le dijo a donde irían, haciéndole prometer que sólo se lo contaría a Kei si su vida estaba en verdadero riesgo, porque ahí encontraría un refugio seguro.

Yamaguchi aceptó, y nunca en su vida había estado más dispuesto a guardar una promesa como la que hizo aquella noche en los jardines del Palacio de la Luna.

Sin embargo, la repentina fuga de Akiteru dejó un gran vacío en el débil corazón de su madre. Tsukishima sabía que ella apenas tenía la fortaleza necesaria para vivir como una viuda con dos hijos aún en plena juventud, así que cuando ocurrió la partida de su hermano mayor la mandó a la cama, para fallecer poco después por el corazón roto; Tsukishima se llenó de una furia y un rencor que, aunque había aprendido a controlarla y a ocultar con el tiempo, aún seguía ahí, germinándose poco a poco.

Semanas después del funeral de la cabecilla de la Cada de la Luna, todo el peso de gobernar un estado recayó en los jóvenes e inexpertos hombros de Kei, quien se vio invitado a la corte para formarse como un buen soberano, y al mismo tiempo para tenerlo vigilado e instruirlo con lealtad hacia Karasuno y hacia el próximo heredero al trono, Kageyama.

Pero hay que recalcar que sus talentos y su inteligencia sorprendieron a todos, quienes sólo lo consideraban como un niño promedio que en el futuro haría de un jefe de casa promedio; así que Daichi y Sugawara cambiaron de opinión, el Círculo de la Luna podría esperar, lo que el reino necesitaba ahora era una buena mano del Rey que aconsejara con sabiduría a Kageyama y que le hiciera frente cuando tomara una decisión sin sopesar las consecuencias, que no tuviera miedo, y Tsukishima parecía ser el candidato perfecto.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían contado a Yamaguchi. Él ignoraba completamente que Tsukishima no estaba feliz ahí, que sus clases y su inteligencia le servían de poco pues Kageyama, a pesar de ser un idiota, realmente quería a su reino y siempre pensaba en los pros y los contras de las decisiones que tomaba, y tampoco le interesaba gobernar el Círculo de la Luna con sus frías tierras cubiertas de nieve la mayor parte del año.

Que la única razón por la que quería encontrar a Akiteru era para recuperar a su hermano, para volver a ponerlo en la silla principal del Palacio de la Luna y que quien se pudiera ir fuera él.

Tsukishima sólo quería ser libre, anhelaba la libertad de salir en la noche, cubierto de capas y capas de ropa a observar la luna que siempre se veía tan grande desde el territorio que ahora le pertenecía, también anhelaba el frío viento cortándole el rostro mientras cabalgaba a las orillas de los acantilados que daban al mar de hielo. Extrañaba no tener que preocuparse de si alguien amenazaría con matarlo porque realmente lo único de valor que tenía eran las tierras que le correspondían por ser de alta cuna. Ahora tenía un catavenenos como todo el mundo, y ya había visto morir a dos.

Pero él no era Akiteru, y sabía que en su interior jamás encontraría el valor suficiente para huir y dejarlo todo atrás.

Tsukishima se había ido del salón en el que la fiesta estaba teniendo lugar y Yamaguchi se quedó con la mirada clavada en el piso, mordiéndose los labios y calmando su respiración antes de volver a su lugar junto a Hinata, quien lo miraba sonriente y sonrojado después de su último baile con Kageyama.

Fue en ese momento que Yamaguchi entendió porque Hinata era el sol, que lo llenaba con su calidez, dándole esperanza, y Tsukishima era la luna en una isla, fría y solitaria.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Sugawara observó la gran mesa al centro de la sala de guerra con el mapa ricamente detallado pintado sobre la superficie. Se acercó a él y con sus largos y pálidos dedos delineó las fronteras de Karasuno, recordando vagamente como antes lo que ahora era la Tierra del Sol habían sido de Aoba Jousai, y como las tierras que ahora pertenecían a Shimizu y a la Casa del Agua, antes habían sido de Shiratorizawa. Ahora Karasuno era el reino más grande de las cuatro naciones en el continente Reah, y aunque antes no había sido así, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de sus clases de historia, explicando la historia que les dolía a los cuatro reinos.

Cuando el Rey de Shiratorizawa se enteró de la traición de su esposa, una profunda tristeza se instaló en su vida.

La amaba tanto que le fue imposible condenarla por traición.

El rey de Aoba intentó disuadirlo de hacer lo contrario, pues acababa de quedar humillado ante las cuatro naciones, y su esposa ya no era digna de él ni de la Corona. Sin embargo, el amor y la tristeza estaban comenzando a enloquecerlo y lo primero que hizo fue declarar a su amigo, a su padrino de bodas, al mismísimo rey de Los Caballeros de Aoba Jousai como enemigo público de Shiratorizawa. Y en su locura, en su desesperación por hacer a su esposa feliz, el rey de las Águilas usó todos sus recursos para matar a la prometida del rey de Nekoma. No lo hizo él mismo, y dicen que la pobre murió rápido, pero ese acto, el haber quitado esa vida puso todos los tratados y alianzas en proceso.

El rey de Nekoma estaba devastado, pues su corazón latía por aquella doncella que ahora dormía por toda la eternidad bajo tierra. Acudió a Karasuno en busca de apoyo para condenar al rey de Shiratorizawa, o para condenar a la reina. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Karasuno, siguiendo un principio de no intervención declinó la oferta y le aconsejó que lo mejor sería superarlo y llegar a un acuerdo. Que Shiratorizawa pagara una indemnización.

Pero cuando estás enamorado, y sobre todo cuando tu corazón ha sido roto, no hay nada que pueda fungir como un bálsamo, nada más que la venganza.

Ahora el rey de Shiratorizawa estaba en desventaja; enfermo de amor y locura, enemistado con Nekoma y Aoba Jousai, y sin el apoyo de Karasuno.

Los feminicidios no tardaron en comenzar, mujer tras mujer cayendo a manos de ejércitos. Niñas, monjas, campesinas y hasta nobles. El continente Reah apestaba a muerte, carne podrida y sangre derramada. Los tres ingredientes principales para una plaga.

Se le conoció como la Plaga del Castigo.

Un fuerte golpe sacó a Suga de sus pensamientos, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba a abajo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y si algo había aprendido muy bien en los años que llevaba en la corte, era que siempre debía hacerles caso a sus presentimientos.

Se acercó a la puerta, queriendo pensar que Daichi seguramente se había tropezado en su camino hacia ahí, hasta que escuchó pasos que pretendían ser sigilosos corriendo frente a la habitación donde se encontraba y susurros en los que apenas escuchó retazos de «...rápido...», «...enfermería en...», «...matarlo rápido...».

Tenía que soy honesto, escuchó la palabra matar porque en el fondo, la estaba esperando.

Elevó sus manos hasta su boca y logró acallar la exclamación de sorpresa y rabia que lo hubieran delatado.

Se escuchaban al menos dos personas, incluso tres, y sabía que solo jamás podría con ellos. Sobre todo, porque su arma eran las dagas y por el momento sólo cargaba una con él. No puedes matar a tres personas con sólo una daga.

Sin embargo, el tiempo era escaso y él tenía que tomar una decisión. No le tomó mucho hacerlo.

Con rapidez tomó una de las espadas que estaban en los estantes de la sala de guerra y abrió la puerta. Sus pasos hacia la enfermería fueron tan rápidos como sus piernas se lo permitieron y cuando estaba a dos pasillos de por fin llegar, escuchó el choque de espadas que estaba teniendo lugar.

Un sentimiento tanto de alivio como de nerviosismo se instaló en su pecho. Definitivamente no estaría solo defendiendo a Akaashi, quien claramente era el blanco de aquel ataque suicida; pero ahora la vida de alguien más estaba involucrada y él sólo esperaba que no fuera la de Bokuto.

Dobló una vez más hacia la derecha, con el corazón martillándole en los oídos y las palmas de las manos sudorosas, como si acabara de meterlas en unos guantes de cuero en pleno verano, pero aun así, él sabía que la espada no resbalaría de sus dedos.

A quien encontró peleando fue a Konoha, que apenas podía mantener a raya a los tres infiltrados. No dudó en sostener la espada con su mano izquierda para poder sacar su daga con la derecha y lanzarla sin vacilación hacia uno de los atacantes. No falló, Sugawara rara vez fallaba y era casi imposible que lo hiciera en esa situación.

La dura y afilada punta de metal se encajó en cuello del desafortunado que la recibió, haciéndolo caer al suelo, muerto sin lugar a dudas.

Konoha suspiró, aprovechando la conmoción de la muerte que Suga había logrado para encajarle su espada en la rodilla al infeliz de su derecha, tumbándolo en el proceso.

Suga se acercó corriendo a él, justo a tiempo para detener con su propia espada un golpe que podría haber sido letal para el de Fukurodani. Justo a la cabeza de Akiniri. Sin embargo, aquel traidor era más diestro en la espada que Koushi, y con unos pocos movimientos logró desarmarlo y hacerlo caer antes de darse la vuelta y entrar, por fin, a la enfermería. Konoha se levantó a toda prisa mientras Sugawara se arrastraba hacia el sujeto que el comandante de Fukurodani había herido. Sabía que no le ganaría al espadachín que lo había derribado, así que lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que el que ya había caído se quedara en el suelo para que pudieran arrestarlo e interrogarlo más tarde.

La enfermería estaba casi vacía, el maestre Takeda probablemente estaría en los brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando del sueño después de haber salvado una vida.

Konoha divisó la silueta de aquel bastardo a pocos pasos de la única cama ocupada y, movido tanto por la adrenalina como por saberse completamente desarmado, sus piernas le permitieron llegar justo a tiempo para empujar por el costado al infeliz que estaba por matar a su soberano, pero la espada ya iba bajando y por el movimiento terminó siendo encajada en su espalda. No sin antes profesarle un corte en la mejilla derecha a Akaashi, quien despertó por la conmoción y el ardor de la piel rasgada.

Se sentía mareado, con la vista borrosa y el cuerpo sumamente pesado.

Recordaba haber despertado antes con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, asustado, sin saber dónde se encontraba. De sus labios salían sonidos que su mente no alcanzaba a comprender, pero en cuanto vio al maestre Takeda se tranquilizó un poco, al menos hasta que sintió el dolor punzante de la herida abierta en su costado.

El sanador lo hizo beber leche de amapola para que volviera a dormir y ahora que despertaba se sentía peor, pero sabía que era por el efecto de la leche y porque había despertado antes de que el efecto pasara.

Frente a él tenía a dos figuras batiéndose en el suelo, ambos luchando por el control de una espada. Podía ver el rojo de la sangre, y peor aún, podía olerla. Pero no podía decir si era de él o de quienes luchaban a pocos metros de la cama en la que estaba.

Vio a alguien más entrar a la habitación con pasos sigilosos e intentó enfocar su vista en esa figura tan familiar, pero de pronto todo lo que abarcó su campo de visión fue la sombra de un cuerpo. Era alto y atlético, tenía el pecho ancho y en su armadura apenas pudo divisar el emblema de un armadillo en un campo con ¿claveles?

El movimiento de una espada manchada de sangre frente a su cara hizo que su mente finalmente se pusiera alerta, pero su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos de la amapola y así como no podía sentir el dolor de la herida sobre su abdomen, tampoco podía sentir las piernas o los brazos, y mucho menos moverlos.

Entonces lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía aquella mortífera espada de metal manchada de rojo ceñirse sobre él, fue que al menos no le dolería.

No obstante, cuando sintió la sangre salpicarle la cara, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en morir. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y el cuerpo relajado, pero seguía ahí, por muy drogado que estuviera.

Y cuando te mueres, eres consciente de ello ¿no?

O mejor dicho, dejas de ser consciente de todo.

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que una gran y áspera mano se posicionaba en su mejilla para limpiar el hilo de sangre que brotaba del único corte que habían logrado hacerle.

Frente a él había un ángel, de ojos color ámbar con motitas color café aquí y allá en el iris. Sus pestañas eran espesas y largas, de un bonito color gris, el mismo de sus cejas y su cabello, o al menos la mitad de éste.

—¿Kou? —preguntó confundido.

El hombre frente a él era la viva imagen de Koutarou, pero éste se veía más grande, más...

Oh, cierto. El maldito hecho de que había perdido la memoria lo golpeó, y se dio cuenta de que quien estaba frente a él si era Bokuto, pero más grande, más maduro. Ya no era ese chiquillo de 15 años que correteaba con su primera espada de fierro asustando a todos los sirvientes.

Debía admitirlo, la pubertad le había hecho un gran favor, pero se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder recordar si había podido verlo crecer o no. Lo mismo le pasaba con Kuroo, estaba seguro de que ya no sería el gatito de brazos delgados que recordaba.

—¿Akaashi? ¿AkAAAshi? ¡AKAASHI!

Keiji escuchó su nombre y volvió a usar toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos para concentrarse en el sonido. Al parecer se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Bokuto notó que tenía su atención y volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse para que el recién llegado maestre Takeda pudiera revisarlo con más facilidad.

Alguien finalmente había encendido las velas necesarias para que pudiera ver los rostros que no estaban tan cerca como el de Koutarou.

Todos estaban tan cambiados, pensó mientras se dejaba revisar con docilidad, sintiendo que seguía en una nube; Sugawara, Sawamura, el pequeño Kageyama ya no era pequeño, junto a él había un pelirrojo a quien jamás había visto pero le pareció simpático, desprendía un aura agradable. Oh, ahí estaba Kuroo, pero no lo observaba a él como todos los demás... Él no... él no despegaba la vista de un rubio alto, quien tampoco lo miraba, en lugar de eso tenía la vista clavada en un punto en el suelo, pálido por la sangre que rodeaba a los... Oh.

Un charco de sangre estaba derramado por gran parte del suelo de la enfermería. Y en el centro había dos cuerpos.

Reconoció el primero enseguida, con su suave cabello castaño y esa espalda en la que se había visto cargado tantas veces; primero cuando era un niño, y últimamente cuando Konoha lo ayudaba a escapar. El segundo fue un poco más difícil de identificar, a pesar de haberlo tenido frente a él con una espada a punto de partirlo en pedacitos.

Alejó su vista de ellos, sintiendo como el olor de la sangre se volvía más nauseabundo e insoportable.

Sollozó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que lloraba con lágrimas silenciosas. No dijo nada cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Bokuto rodeándolo con delicadeza, y tampoco le preguntó por qué aquello lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, a pesar de toda la muerte que acababa de presenciar.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, ayudado por los efectos que la leche de amapola aún tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Apenas era consciente de que había estado a punto de morir asesinado, pero de lo que sí lograba estar seguro, era que no quería que Bokuto lo soltara jamás.

* * *

...•••…

* * *

En cuanto Akaashi se quedó dormido todos salieron de la habitación, incluso Bokuto, quien se obligó a soltarlo mientras le daba una mirada herida a Kuroo que todos notaron, hasta Hinata, quien ya se encontraba más dormido que despierto. Daichi no podía creer la horrible manera en que había acabado la noche. Aunque para ser honesto, las malas noticias comenzaron en cuanto el rey de Nekoma les comentó sobre su compromiso.

Si Kuroo se casaba con una noble de Aoba, las alianzas definitivamente cambiarían a favor de Oikawa y su reino, y Daichi no podía permitir eso de ninguna manera, sobre todo ahora que la boda y la coronación de Kageyama estaban tan cerca.

Debían afianzar a Tobio al poder, y la mejor forma de hacer eso era con el apoyo de más naciones.

Ya no podían contar con Fukurodani, no hasta que Akaashi recuperara el poder, pero para eso primero tenía que recuperarse él mismo. Con Shiratorizawa las cosas estaban tensas desde que varios de sus territorios al sur quisieron independizarse y cuando el reino de las Águilas solicitó ayuda para suprimirlos, Karasuno aplicó derecho de autodeterminación de los pueblos, que en otras palabras era su forma de decir a mí no me metas en tus asuntos internos.

Al final los rebeldes habían sido eliminados y Shiratorizawa seguía gozando de todo su territorio, pero el recelo ya estaba ahí. Con Aoba la relación era de estira y afloja desde hace muchos años, pero con Oikawa al poder la situación estaba adquiriendo tintes peligrosos, y más con todas las contiendas al sur por territorios que antes habían sido de Seijou. Así que el único aliado confiable que les quedaba era Nekoma, y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

Tenían a su favor que Kuroo ahora ya sabía del engaño del que había sido presa. Ya había visto a Akaashi, y ahora era consciente de como su vida seguía peligrando estuviera en donde estuviera. También tenían a su favor la amistad que el gato y el búho habían forzado. Y por último, ni para él ni para Suga había pasado desapercibida la manera en que Tetsurou miraba a Kei, y sabía que se odiaría por eso, pero debían sacarle provecho, por muy mínima que fuera la atracción del gato por su cuervito insolente.

Respingó sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió y Kageyama entró arrastrando los pies, demostrando su cansancio físico. Sin embargo, su mente estaba más activa que nunca.

—¿Me llamaste?

A Daichi le pareció raro que nadie lo hubiera anunciado, pero enseguida recordó que a las cuatro de la mañana sólo los sirvientes indispensables seguían despiertos. ¿De verdad era tan tarde? Él sentía como si pudiera seguir despierto por horas.

—Así es. Tenemos un problema, y hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, pero me aseguraré de que ese bastardo nos diga como entraron en cuando despierte. Takeda ya le estabilizó la pierna donde Konoha le encajó su espada, al parecer astilló el hueso, y odio decirlo, pero se lo merecía. Y el funeral de Konoha... En mis lecciones de protocolo internacional aún no llegamos a cómo se celebran allá los funerales pero seguro Akaashi nos puede decir, quisiera poner a Hinata y Suga como encargados de organizarlo, para que todo esté en orden.

Daichi lo dejó hablar, escuchando con paciencia el incesante parloteo que Tobio soltó. Debía admitirlo, era extraño escucharlo decir más de tres oraciones seguidas. También lo examinó; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y una fina capa de sudor sobre la frente, también estaba un poco pálido, por eso el rubor resaltaba tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Tal vez las imágenes de la enfermería lo habían dejado inestable.

Tobio asintió, pero hizo una mueca al dirigir sus ojos a la puerta.

—Me preocupa Hinata, no sé cómo está reaccionando a toda esa sangre, y toda esa muerte.

—Mandaré a Suga a que hable con él, aunque también está un poco alterado. Ya sabes cómo confía en Asahi, su sexto sentido y toda esa basura; una vez lo escuchó diciendo que la muerte viene en grupos de tres, de siete o de nueve. Hasta el momento sólo han muerto dos —tomó una pausa mientras perdía su mirada en la ventana, viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal, y el de Kageyama unos pasos detrás de él—. Es de madrugada y el pobre ya está esperando otra muerte, así que seguramente no perderá de vista a nadie. Pero no fue eso por lo que te mandé llamar —se volteó a encararlo y por fin dijo—. Kuroo está comprometido con una joven de Aoba Jousai.

Kageyama parpadeó sorprendido, sin lograr comprender por qué aquello era algo que necesitaba ser atendido a esas horas. Daichi levantó una ceja, expectante y entonces Tobio abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando entendió todo lo que conllevaba aquella unión.

—No debemos permitirlo.

—Lo sé, y se me ocurre una solución. Hay que comprometerlo con alguien de Karasuno.

—¿Con Shimizu?

—No, pensaba en un chico —Kageyama levantó una ceja, confundido por la idea de hacerlo cambiar de una prometida a un prometido—. Sé que es tarde pero tienes que pensar quién y por qué.

Kageyama dudó un momento antes de aceptar el reto.

—¿Bokuto?

—No, Kuroo sabe lo que hubo entre él y Akaashi, son casi hermanos y antes de casarse con uno de sus mejores amigos lo ayudaría a recuperar al amor de su vida.

Kageyama asintió, tomando las palabras de su superior como ciertas. Volvió a pensarlo un poco, sopesando a los otros nobles, a sus casas, a su linaje.

—Debe ser alguien de alta cuna, más que la candidata de Oikawa —comentó, comenzando a exteriorizar sus pensamientos—. Con tierras, dinero y poder, una buena dote; pero que esté dispuesto a derogar todo eso a las manos de Kuroo. También debe ser alguien bien educado y con nociones de política interna y externa, con idea de cómo se debe dirigir un reino, pero más que nada, y de lo que he logrado conocer a Kuroo-san, debe ser alguien que no se vea encandilado por la posición que él tiene, que sepa hacerle frente y para finalizar, que le sea leal a Karasuno.

—Ya estás describiendo a alguien —comentó Daichi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kageyama por otro lado lo miró alarmado, claro que tenía a alguien en mente, pero era una locura.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó estupefacto. Daichi asintió y él dejó su boca abierta, sorprendido—. ¿Es una prueba sobre si sé cuándo hablas en serio o cuándo no? Porque de verdad no tengo idea.

El rey regente frunció el ceño, ofendido por tal acusación. Él nunca haría algo tan estúpido.

—Hablo muy en serio, Kageyama. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tsukishima nunca se casaría con Kuroo, incluso creo que nunca se casaría con nadie. Además, se supone que está aquí para ser la mano del rey, ¿qué hay de todo el tiempo que has invertido en él? Es un bastardo insufrible, pero es inteligente y piensa bien las cosas y, aunque odio decirlo, da buenos consejos. Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, será una buena mano del rey.

—Ya pensé en todo eso, y esa es una de las razones por las que debe ser él. Está educado, más que la opción de Oikawa, y ha aprendido a tenerle lealtad a Karasuno, así que sus buenos consejos irán a nuestro favor. Sé que puedes verlo... ¿No me digas que te encariñaste con él?

—¿Disculpa?

—Suga y yo sabemos que Tsukishima y tú se besaron en repetidas ocasiones, no son tan discretos como ustedes creen.

Kageyama sintió como todo el cuerpo se le congelaba antes de que su corazón se acelerara. Abrió la boca para responder, pero sólo pudo tartamudear:

—Y-yo... É-él... E-eso f-fu-fue...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, sabíamos que estabas nervioso por la llegada de Hinata y la relación que llevarían, lo sorprendente es cómo lograste que Kei accediera a eso.

Tobio nunca admitiría que fue con la promesa de que lo dejaría regresar al Círculo de la Luna a solucionar todo el asunto que Akiteru había ocasionado.

—Bien, entiendo tu punto —contestó de mala gana, aún con un nudo en el estómago—. Pero sigo sin ver cómo lograrás convencer a Tsukishima de que se case con Kuroo. Él no aspira a un trono, ni siquiera buscó ser el cabecilla de la Casa de la Luna cuando pasó lo de su hermano, aceptó ser la mano del rey de mala gana porque se lo ordenamos y prácticamente su estancia aquí los primeros meses fue un cautiverio con los lujos que los privilegios de ser un noble te dan —su respiración estaba un poco agitada cuando terminó. La verdad de sus palabras lo golpeó y de pronto se sintió la peor persona del mundo, no era justo, ni para Kei ni para nadie.

Daichi asintió, su semblante estaba serio pero Kageyama pudo ver un brillo de algo que no supo identificar en sus ojos. Quiso ponerse a la defensiva, pero le pareció ridículo hacer eso con Daichi, quien había sido su mentor desde la muerte de sus padres.

—Yo se lo ordenaré, y sé que me odiará por eso —Daichi comenzó a explicar su plan con una mueca en el rostro—. Por eso te buscará a ti para que me convenzas de no hacerlo y ahí tú lo convencerás de que es lo correcto.

—¿Y los hijos? ¿Cómo cambiarás eso? El mundo está loco, pero aún no llegamos al punto donde un hombre pueda parir.

—Eso lo arreglaré yo, así que no te...

—No —negó Kageyama.

—¿Qué?

Tobio se mantuvo firme en su postura.

—No te ayudaré en nada si no me cuentas todo tu plan —tomó aire, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban—. Te repito la pregunta Daichi ¿cómo remplazarás la opción de que la candidata de Oikawa puede dar a luz y Tsukishima no?

Daichi lo pensó, se suponía que ése tipo de cosas eran una especie de "secreto de estado", y estuvo a punto de negarse y obligar a Tobio a que cumpliera su papel a cualquier costo, pero a su discípulo sólo le faltaban pocos meses para subir al poder, y enterarse antes o después no haría gran diferencia.

—La casa del Linaje de la Madre —murmuró con voz cansada, sintiendo de pronto el peso de toda la noche sobre sus hombros—, no sé explicártelo muy bien, de todas las casas gobernantes de Karasuno esa es la que más secretos tiene. Suga pertenece a ella y aunque le he pedido que me lo explique, no puede hacerlo —levantó una mano con la palma extendida en dirección a Tobio, silenciándolo cuando estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo—. Paciencia. A lo que voy es que Suga, Hinata, Tsukishima, Asahi, y lores de cuna un poco inferior como el fallecido Nakashima, Aone, etc., tienen a una especie de hermana que vive toda su juventud en uno de los tantos conventos que hay en el territorio de esa provincia, y que son mujeres fértiles. No hay lazos de sangre, ni genes compartidos, sólo un increíble parecido físico. Esta mujer viene como parte de la dote, y aunque ellos conocen de su existencia, no se les permite conocerlas hasta que están casados.

Kageyama se sintió escéptico, tentado a reírse de la peor historia contada jamás. Claro que sabía de los conventos, la casa del Linaje de la Madre por algo se llamaba así. Un territorio donde las mujeres fértiles eran salvaguardadas de la furia de aquellas que ya no podían procrear gracias a la Plaga del Castigo. Sin embargo, eso de que tienen una especie de gemela lista para tener a sus bebés. Imposible. Sobre todo porque había mencionado el nombre de Hinata y nadie le había mencionado tal cosa sobre su prometido.

—Por Dios, Daichi, ¿te estás escuchando? Creo que es hora de cortar esto aquí e irnos a dormir —aunque se sintió un poco irrespetuoso por hablarle así, continuó—. Mañana hablaremos con Kuroo, le pediremos ayuda a Bokuto si es necesario, e incluso a Akaashi. Pero lo haremos con hechos sólidos y no con ese tipo de...

—Kageyama, ¿te das cuenta de que te acabo de decir que puedes tener un heredero y que tu hijo se parecerá a Hinata y a ti? —como el menor no contestó, él prosiguió—. Sugawara y yo algún día tendremos bebés, con mi cabello negro y sus claros ojos castaños. Con ese lunar suyo debajo del ojo, mi nariz... Ojalá sean mis labios, porque la chica que debe ser su viva imagen no tiene los mismos labios que Koushi.

—¿La... la has visto?

—Sí, cuando me comprometieron con Suga me contaron de su existencia, y la conocí pocas semanas después de haber consumado nuestro matrimonio. Sin embargo, no debo tener un heredero antes que tú, porque eso pondría a mi bebé como una amenaza a tu trono.

—¿Shouyou tiene una? —preguntó, aún incrédulo por todo aquello.

—¿Qué te imaginaste cuando te dije que Hinata era una opción segura porque también podrías tener un heredero, o varios?

Las mejillas de Kageyama de pronto se encendieron, y el estómago se le revolvió. Daichi lo adivinó, su cara de culpabilidad era un libro abierto, pero para no avergonzar más a Tobio prefirió callar la respuesta que ahora ambos sabían.

—Ahora que esto ha quedado aclarado, ¿tienes alguna otra condición antes de ayudarme? —Kageyama negó y Daichi prosiguió—. Bien, como te decía: tu deber es convencerlo de que acepte, y si es posible, que haga más que eso. Que seduzca a Kuroo. Haz que se interese y planteárselo como un reto, así querrá demostrarnos que puede hacerlo.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Tomaremos medidas un poco más rudas...

Kageyama frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, pensándolo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión, los pros, los contras y todo lo que aquella situación podría ocasionar.

—Sea —accedió al fin.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Para todos aquellos que pertenecían a las ramas principales de la nobleza en Karasuno, el día comenzó bastante tarde. Pero para Kuroo, quien ya llevaba más de media hora moviéndose de un lado a otro con movimientos felinos y desesperados, el día ya iba a la mitad.

No había dormido nada.

Y probablemente seguiría así hasta que solucionaran lo de la seguridad de Akaashi, hasta que interrogaran al bastardo encarcelado en las mazmorras que seguía desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, y hasta que alguien le trajera la carne que su amada mascota iba a comer. El engaño de Oikawa había pasado a un segundo plano, y había sido fácil mandarlo hasta allá, sobre todo cuando el hecho de que se casaría quisiera o no ya llevaba tiempo importándole muy poco. Y no quería pensar en eso, porque terminaría arrepintiéndose de no haberse casado con Kenma cuando le dieron la opción. Aunque era consciente de que eso tampoco los habría hecho felices, a ninguno de los dos.

Sacudió su cabeza y soltó un bufido de exasperación, ¡al fin habían llegado con sus 5 kilos de carne cruda! Ya sentía como su pantera iba a comérselo a él ahí mismo.

Lanzó los primeros dos kilos lejos de él, admirando la elegancia con la que Lomë llegaba de un salto, atraída por el olor de la sangre. Pudo escucharla ronronear mientras devoraba su desayuno tardío, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Nunca le había tenido miedo, todo lo contrario, siempre había admirado la elegancia con la que se movía, el sigilo de cada uno de sus pasos. La fuerza que todo su cuerpo reflejaba.

Cuando Akaashi le había regalado una pantera años atrás, se enamoró en el instante en que la vio. Y aunque era una mascota exótica, la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un gatito hogareño. Sólo que 10 veces más grande, de pelo más negro que una noche sin luna y con los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto jamás. Le acarició el hocico con un fugaz movimiento antes de tomar más carne cruda y dársela desde la palma de su mano.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando uno de los colmillos de Lomë le rozó el dedo anular, pero no volvió a haber otro incidente mientras continuó alimentándola.

—Me contaron que ayer asustaste a una parejita que se escapó de la fiesta para darse el lote en los jardines —murmuró mientras se agachaba para depositar un beso en la húmeda nariz de su mascota—. Bien hecho Lomë, eres una buena chica.

La pantera ronroneó y abrió sus fauces en su totalidad, dándole a Kuroo una vista de todos sus dientes al bostezar con pereza.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta hizo que su atención se dirigiera al heraldo que se quedó a medio paso de entrar cuando vio al animal en la habitación. Kuroo sólo le hizo una señal con la mano para que le diera el mensaje sin necesidad de que ingresara al salón donde se encontraba.

—E-el rey y su consorte me han enviado a buscarlo, lo esperan en la sala del trono su majestad —Kuroo asintió y bajó su mirada a Lomë, quien observaba aburrida al recién llegado.

Le dio una última caricia a su mascota antes de enderezarse y caminar a paso rápido hacia donde Daichi y Suga se encontraban.

Por fin podrían hablar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Debía admitir que le asombraba enormemente el hecho de que se hubieran tardado tanto. Estaba bien que la noche anterior se hubieran desvelado con todo el revuelo que el ataque causó, pero nada justificaba que ya fuera casi la hora del té y ellos aún no se hubieran reunido.

Dobló una última esquina antes de llegar al amplio corredor que daba a la sala donde había sido requerido. Y entonces lo vio: Tsukishima Kei, ese rubio de porte altanero que había llamado su atención desde la noche anterior iba saliendo a paso rápido de la sala del trono.

Se veía furioso, su pálida piel sonrojada de rabia, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que incluso Kuroo temió que pudiera lastimarse. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y el rey de Nekoma no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tsukishima sería de esos que lloran de rabia. Hasta ahora aún no había ninguna lágrima que lo comprobara.

Fue ahí que el rubio advirtió su presencia, y si las miradas mataran...

Kuroo tenía un vago recuerdo de Kei; piernas largas y delgadas como dos palitos, una amplia sonrisa altanera, opiniones fuertes y un tono de voz insolente. Llevaba al menos siete años sin verlo y eso parecía toda una vida ahora que lo tenía frente a él.

Levantó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros en signo de paz y sonrió felinamente, como si la situación lo divirtiera.

Tsukishima quiso decirse a sí mismo que Kuroo no tenía la culpa, que probablemente ese gato presumido ni siquiera estaba enterado aún de lo que el destino les deparaba, pero aun así, en su parte infantil e irracional: lo odiaba.

Quiso acercarse y maldecirlo, darle una cachetada, hacer cualquier cosa para sentirse mejor, o como mínimo, un poco menos enojado.

—¿Estás bien megane-kun? —preguntó Kuroo, ahora sí confundido por la mirada que éste le daba.

El oro líquido de esos ojos ardía en dirección a él, y como si se tratase del verdadero metal precioso, su cuerpo se calentó en respuesta. Cada célula de su ser se derritió, su pulso se aceleró, y sus manos comenzaron a picar por las ganas de tocar esa blanca piel que ahora estaba erizada por las sensaciones que invadían a su dueño.

Y fue ahí cuando una lágrima rebelde escapó de entre los ojos dorados de Tsukishima, mojando sus pestañas, haciendo un triste camino por su mejilla antes de que su dueño la limpiara de un brusco movimiento.

Ahora Kei se sentía humillado.

Había dejado que sus emociones lo sobrepasaran de una manera que no supo controlar. Para Daichi y Suga había logrado mantener la máscara de furia e indiferencia en todo su esplendor, pero no se había esperado que el rey de Nekoma hubiera estado afuera de la sala del trono para verlo descomponerse. Se enderezó, recto como una tabla, alargándose cuan alto era. Apretó los labios y a paso rápido pasó junto a Kuroo, quien ya le daba una mirada que no supo descifrar, pero que definitivamente no era la de altanería con la que lo había saludado dos minutos atrás. Quiso golpearlo para eliminar esa expresión de su cara, pero se obligó a seguir caminando en dirección a los establos.

Tetsurou por su parte se moría por abrazarlo; llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el trono para saber identificar todo tipo de expresiones, y la de Tsukishima además de furiosa, también le pareció la más triste del mundo.

No le importó en lo absoluto que el rubio hubiera ignorado olímpicamente su pregunta y que además de todo lo hubiera mirado de forma desdeñosa. Eso más que hacerlo enojar, o provocarle indignación, hizo que sus ganas de querer abrazarlo y protegerlo del mundo sólo aumentaran. ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que el cuervo de 1.91 le provocaba realmente, pues su atención se vio acaparada gracias a que una de las puertas hacia el salón del trono se abrió y un heraldo lo anunció.

Con pasos felinos avanzó hasta que se encontró frente a Daichi, quien estaba sentado en la enorme silla de madera con incrustaciones de oro y detalles negros en obsidiana. Levantó una ceja por la formalidad de todo aquello.

Cerca del rey cuervo estaba Sugawara con la cara igual o más roja que la de Tsukishima. Sus ojos también estaban vidriosos y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, como si quisiera gritar pero estuviera usando toda su fuerza para controlarse. Kuroo conocía muy bien la expresión y el sentimiento de impotencia. Vagamente se preguntó si tendría que ver con la condición en la que Tsukishima había salido de ahí.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de ahí, cerrando las enormes puestas de madera a sus espaldas.

—Te tengo un tratado Kuroo Tetsurou, rey de Nekoma —Daichi fue al grano. Sugawara bufó a su lado—. Cásate con Tsukishima.

Se le heló el cuerpo. Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco contrariado porque aquello había sonado más como una orden que como una proposición, de esas en las que tienes opciones.

—Ya estoy comprometido, Sawamura-san —respondió, su tono frío y cortante.

No es que le interesara mucho su prometida y el asunto de su matrimonio arreglado, pero era un hombre de palabra y si ya había dicho que se casaría entonces lo haría. Además, la oferta en sí no afectaba a Nekoma en lo más mínimo, y el pueblo prácticamente ya estaba exigiendo un consorte: hombre o mujer, eso no importaba.

—No he terminado de hablar, por favor escúchame —pidió el cuervo con voz conciliadora—, ahora eres consciente de que Oikawa te mintió con respecto a Akaashi. Y tal vez no sea su única mentira. Quiero que nos ayudemos mutuamente. Te ofrezco a Tsukishima Kei, primero de su nombre, heredero de la Casa de la Luna y por ende de las tierras pertenecientes al Círculo de la Luna. Futura mano del rey. Sé que no te interesa casarte, y que sólo lo haces por el bien de tu pueblo. Como rey legítimo, es tu deber dar un heredero. Bien, pues en la dote de Tsukishima hay una jovencita, uno o dos años menor que él, de cabello rubio, ojos dorados, piel clara. Tus hijos tendrán las características de ambos, y sobre todo: tendrán tu sangre —Kuroo abrió la boca para interrumpir a Daichi, pero éste siguió hablando—. Ella te dará un heredero y tú podrás complacer a tu pueblo. Cuando tengas a tu bebé a la prole le importará poco si Tsukishima sigue allá o no, así que, si no quieres compartir tu vida con él, en Karasuno será bien recibido para que siga fungiendo como la mano del rey que es para lo que está educado.

—¡Maldición Daichi! —Sugawara sollozó, sintiendo como había fracasado en su intento por mantener a Tsukishima a salvo y sobre todo: feliz.

Con paso veloz salió del salón del trono, furioso tanto con su esposo como consigo mismo. Ni Kuroo ni Tsukishima merecían aquello.

Kuroo lo miró confundido, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Todo lo que decía Daichi era tentador, y sobre todo cierto. Tsukishima era una muy buena opción. Tenía todo lo necesario para casarse con él: Linaje, Nobleza y una Moral Intachable. Conocía de política tanto interior como exterior, sabía cómo afrontar los problemas de la corte, e incluso su única objeción quedaba cubierta con la chica de óvulos fértiles que venía en su dote. No tenía ninguna razón para rechazarlo, y en cierta forma Nekoma siempre había sido más afín a Karasuno que a Aoba Jousai.

Pero la imagen de Kei saliendo del salón del trono, roto, descompuesto, y sobre todo furioso aún estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. ¿Le había avisado antes que a él y por eso se había puesto así? ¿Tan repulsivo le parecía?

—Sea —accedió después de pensarlo por unos minutos—. Tu propuesta es buena Daichi, y si envío una carta a Nekoma antes de que esta semana finalice, aún alcanzaré a evitar que el maestre Nekomata me comprometa con la opción de Oikawa, sin embargo, quiero hablar con Tsukishima primero.

Daichi lo sopesó un momento, calculando en su mente cuánto tiempo tardaría Kageyama en hablar con el rubio a su cuidado.

—Sea, lo verás en la cena esta noche.

—¿Algo más de lo que quieras hablarme? ¿Casarás a Kenma también? —la voz de Kuroo estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Había algo en toda aquella situación que no terminaba de gustarle.

—No. Esa es decisión tuya porque tú eres su rey. Pero sólo recuerda Kuroo, el amor es irrelevante para gente como nosotros.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1)Montsuki: son "chaquetas" que llevan el escudo familiar.

No le puse numerito, pero Lomë significa Crepúsculo, del élfico Quenya. Este idioma que estoy aprendiendo (en vez de ponerme a estudiar francés ;-;) tiene cierta relevancia en el fanfic. Sólo un poco, porque me entro la locura y así (?) Igual si pongo una palabra, como en este capítulo es el caso de Lomë, yo les diré que significa. Y sí… Kuroo tiene una pantera como mascota porque Akaashi se la regalo… porque puede. ¿O podía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, en el capítulo anterior aún me faltaba tomar muchas decisiones sobre las familias, las parejas, los territorios, etc. Ya tenía una idea pero finalmente me acabe de decidir. Así que la historia va lenta pero segura. Este fanfic es mi bebé, le tengo tanto cariño y bueno, ya no podía dejar nada al aire.
> 
> Como dato extra: la cara de mi profe de sistemas políticos cuando le pregunte que importancia tenían los herederos en época medieval XD y si podías poner al trono a un bastardo. Me miro así de: ¿Qué país vas a conquistar? Lo adoro~
> 
> En mi mente siempre tengo un montón de notas de autora pero al final, nunca sé que poner. Damn! Pero en fin, las imágenes anexas a este capítulo serán publicadas pronto en mi página (A. LaLa S. Stark) cuando mi semana de exámenes termine.
> 
> Olvide decir que la música me inspira muchísimo, pero son canciones tan meh~ que normalmente no las comparto. Sin embargo Mer me convencio de simplemente mencionarlas asi que:
> 
> Para el capítulo anterior, la canción "principal" fue: Homestead, del soundtrack de "Te Good dinousaur" (Por eso me lo pensé seriamente en compartir esto) Es puro instrumental.
> 
> Y para esta capitulo es: King, por Lauren Aquilina.
> 
> Y como último punto: Sé que hay poco romance y mucho drama aquí, pero que les puedo decir ¿era necesario? Sin embargo en el próximo capítulo ya habrá más acción.
> 
> Creo que sería todo de mi parte. Si llegaste hasta aquí mil gracias, yo adoré el capítulo y me gustaría saber si tú también.
> 
> by: LaLa


	3. Otro inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo dedicado a Avi Nikel
> 
> Gracias por ese hermoso fanart y por concretar una idea muy importante para la historia con un comentario casual.
> 
> Si hubo una canción queme inspiro mucho, definitivamente fue:
> 
> Kings and queens and vagabonds por Ellem

La cena del rey de Aoba Jousai esa noche había sido en sus aposentos. Cualquier festejo en la corte había sido suspendido porque Oikawa Tooru, primero de su nombre, rey de los Caballeros de Aoba y Lord protector del mar del sur, había estado indispuesto.

Los sanadores estaban preocupados porque su majestad no había permitido que lo revisaran. "Ya pasará," había dicho con su característica voz suave, "ahora largo." susurró su orden con un tono más frío que el mar de hielo al norte de país Karasuno.

El único que tenía la entrada permitida era Iwaizumi Hajime, mano derecha del rey, jefe de sus ejércitos y puta de la corona; aunque nadie se atrevía a llamarlo así a la cara.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el monarca y su ciervo más fiel estaban fuertemente abrazados; el ocaso había caído hace tiempo y para los climas calurosos de Aoba, el viento ya era fresco. Ambos esperaban noticias importantes. Noticias que podrían cambiarlo todo y que de hecho, lo harían.

Minutos después, cuando Oikawa había pegado sus rosados labios al oído de Hajime para decirle las cosas que quería que le hiciera mientras esperaban, la puerta sonó con un código de golpes que muy pocas personas sabían. La mano derecha del rey con una armadura resonando ante cada paso se acercó a abrirla para dejar pasar a Hanamaki, uno de sus mejores amigos y el espía mejor informado de Aoba Jousai. Los tres habían crecido juntos, y Oikawa lo favorecía gracias a la información que Hanamaki conseguía a través de su red de espías.

Las mejillas del de cabello rosáceo estaban rojas de tanto correr; seguramente había salido a toda velocidad hacia el castillo en cuanto alguno de sus informantes le comunicó lo que tuviera que decir.

Oikawa le dios suaves palmadas en la espalda, esperando paciente a que se recuperara. Le susurró palabras de aliento, prometiendo recompensarlo si la noticia era buena.

—Se llevó a cabo... esta... noche... —jadeó Hanamaki cuando sintió que podía volver a hablar, su voz aún era entrecortada, pero se forzó a seguir escupiendo palabra tras palabra—. Hoy... La bienvenida al... futuro consorte. Hinata... el ataque a Hinata era hoy... los planes... listos... se llevó a cabo... ya debería estar muerto.

Oikawa sonrió triunfal y satisfecho. No tenía nada contra Hinata pero su muerte era necesaria, sobre todo porque ahora sin Akaashi, y sin el camarón pelirrojo que la corona había escogido para consorte real, en lugar de haber aceptado la propuesta que amablemente había mandado pidiendo que Tobio se casara con él, pronto recuperaría las Tierras del Sol, pronto casaría a su prima con el Rey de Nekoma, y después de eso Shiratorizawa simplemente tendría que rendirse ante su poderío. Porque Karasuno también tendría que ceder a su príncipe heredero para que quedara bajo su yugo si quería evitar una guerra donde finalmente tendría todas las de perder. Finalmente los planes de Oikawa estaban dando resultados, finalmente el continente dejaría de pertenecer a los cuervos.

—Preparen todo; llamen a la XC cumbre de la Alianza Invernal. Algo me dice que, finalmente, será la última.

Sin embargo, lo que Oikawa Tooru, primero de su nombre, Rey de los caballeros de Aoba Jousai y Lord protector del mar del Sur no sabía, era que Akaashi había llegado vivo a Karasuno, que Hinata no murió esa noche porque el asesino que habían mandado con esa misión había cambiado los planes minutos antes al enterarse de la presencia del monarca de Fukurodani, y que de igual manera su intento de asesinar al rey de los búhos se vio fallido. Y tampoco lo sabría al día siguiente, cuando estuviera firmando y sellando junto a su escriba personal los sobres que contenían la invitación a la cumbre de la Alianza Invernal de ese año.

Del Nido del Cuervo a la Ciudad del Olivo Dorado, capital de Aoba Jousai, se hacían dos días en caballo a todo galope y sin descanso, así que para cuando Oikawa se enteró de que sus planes no habían ido tan bien como había pensado, fue muy tarde para intervenir las cartas.

El rey de Shiratorizawa ya habría recibido la suya, la de Nekoma estaría a media jornada y la de Karasuno a un día más de llegar. Porque no, Oikawa tampoco sabía que Kuroo Tetsurou estaba en Karasuno cortejando a un cuervo rubio y malhumorado.

Toda esa información llegaría hasta sus manos dos días después, cuando uno de los informantes de Hanamaki hubiera cabalgado dos días y dos noches seguidas, y hecho cinco cambios de caballo, para interrumpirlo a mitad de la noche, sacándolo de entre los brazos cálidos de Iwaizumi para darle las noticias que había estado esperando pero que al mismo tiempo eran las contrarias a lo que quería.

Cabe mencionar que el pobre pajarito no salió vivo de ahí.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima amaba sentir el viento contra su piel, despeinándole el cabello y colándose debajo de su ropa para mantener su cuerpo a la temperatura que estaba acostumbrado. Se había criado en un clima frío, donde los ventarrones acompañados de nieve eran cosa de casi todos los meses y la época de calor era equivalente a un invierno en el resto del país.

Desde que había llegado al Nido del Cuervo, capital del reino de Karasuno, el clima se había convertido en uno de sus mayores suplicios; en verano no podía dar ni un paso sin sentir que se derretía y la flojera lo embargaba, aunque quedarse en cama tampoco era una opción porque el sol que entraba por su ventana daba directo a su cama; sin embargo, agradecía que el otoño ya iba a la mitad y el clima finalmente comenzaba a refrescar. Sería su primer invierno lejos del Círculo de la Luna, su primer invierno sin su hermano y sin su madre.

Por eso cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia el bosque que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Para sentir el aire llenando sus pulmones, acariciando su piel y secando las pocas lágrimas que había llegado a derramar víctima del coraje de ver su destino decidido.

Detuvo a _Rex_ , su fiel corcel blanco como la nieve, antes de llegar a su destino: Los acantilados.

Ese había sido el único lugar que había podido encontrar similar (mínimamente, pero similar) a las tierras del Círculo de la Luna. Desde ahí podía observar el mar hacia abajo, el de su tierra natal estaba congelado, lleno de focas y osos polares, pero el del Nido del Cuervo era un mar vivo en el que la pesca era más variada.

Donde se encontraba el viento sobre su piel solo era fresco, dócil, no amenazaba con tumbarlo por la orilla del acantilado. Y donde deseaba estar, el viento era salvaje, tan frío que le cortaba las mejillas y le dejaba ardiendo ahí donde rozaba cual cuchillo. Un paso en falso para cualquier inexperto y cualquier corriente lo empujaría al final de su vida: un acantilado lleno de nieve y el frío mar de hielo metros abajo como único destino.

Tsukishima extrañaba todo eso.

Con cuidado se sentó en la orilla, dejando sus pies colgar sobre metros y metros debajo de él hasta donde las olas de agua salada rompían contras las rocas. Estuvo horas ahí sentado, admirando el paisaje, escuchando los susurros del bosque y uno que otro relinchar por parte de Rex.

En ese lugar la puesta de sol quedaba hacia su izquierda, así que no había nada que contemplar. En el Círculo de la Luna lo que se admiraba era la salida del sol, así que el ocaso realmente le daba igual.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y llenarse de estrellas, la luna ya era bien visible y él no se había movido de su lugar. No hasta que escuchó los cascos de otro caballo a la distancia y poco después el sonido de unos pasos que rompían las hojas y ramas que se atravesaban en su camino. Solo entonces fue que giró su vista para observar a la única persona que podría buscarlo ahí.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

—Y sin embargo fue el último lugar en el que buscaste, su majestad.

—Tsukishima...

—Kageyama... —repitió el rubio con el mismo tono de advertencia, además de un deje burlón que siempre molestaba al menor.

Ambos se quedaron callados, contemplando el mar volverse negro a falta de luz y escuchando a la lechuza que tenía su nido en algún árbol cercano comenzar a ulular. Esa lechuza había sido el único testigo de muchas de las noches que ambos habían pasado ahí, y mientras Kageyama lo buscaba, había dejado ese lugar al final porque sentía que le pertenecía a ambos y ese sentimiento ya no debía existir.

Hinata había robado su corazón con una mirada y una sonrisa, sin embargo, Tsukishima se había ganado su confianza a base de peleas, consejos y una historia injusta y sin final feliz.

—Llegaremos tarde a la cena —murmuró Kageyama después de algunos minutos en silencio. Solo tenía una misión y esa era hacerlo volver al castillo sano y salvo, y abierto a la idea de casarse con un rey y ser un consorte. Nada más.

Sonaba fácil, pero conociendo a Tsukishima seguramente jamás lo lograría y ambos terminarían con ganas de lanzar al otro por el acantilado. Pero Kageyama no sabía que el rubio solo quería tirarse a él mismo.

—En ese caso, vámonos.

El príncipe heredero al trono parpadeó confundido, esa respuesta tan dócil lo había tomado con la guardia baja, pero más que haberlo dicho, Tsukishima realmente se estaba levantando para ir por su caballo y regresar al castillo, como si estuviera listo para afrontar su destino.

—Lamento que esto se haya dado así.

—No lo hagas, no es tu culpa. Daichi está haciendo todo lo que puede para afianzarte al poder. Es lo que cualquier buen regente haría, yo puedo verlo y creo que tú también.

—Eso no importa, yo te había prometido que...

—No estabas en posición de hacer promesas —Tsukishima se giró a verlo después de haber tenido la vista clavada en el blanco pelaje de _Rex_ ; su expresión era serena, todo lo contrario a el caos en su interior—. Así que tómatelo como el juego que fue.

—Pero Kei...

—Déjalo Tobio —espetó el más alto comenzando a hartarse de la situación—. No tiene sentido hablar de esto. Ya sopesé cada maldita opción, huir, negarme, matarlo, todo. Y sus posibles consecuencias. Como súbdito te seré fiel y mis decisiones como consorte real de Nekoma irán a favor de Karasuno, pero es todo. No tiene caso hablar de un tema finiquitado. Es mejor que te concentres en Hinata y hacerlo feliz, y llenar de solecitos un castillo que de por sí ya es caluroso en verano.

Tobio frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta para caminar a su propio caballo y montarlo de un movimiento. Kei ya estaba arriba de _Rex_. El rubio lo notó a mitad de camino; el azabache hasta que desmontaba en los establos de forma rápida para ir a cambiarse si quería alcanzar a llegar medianamente tarde a la cena. Se habían vuelto a llamar por sus nombres de pila, a pesar de haber jurado que ya no lo harían jamás.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cuando Kageyama entró al salón sur para el segundo tiempo de la cena, Tsukishima aún no había llegado. Daichi le dio una mirada que podría significar cualquier cosa antes de volverse hacia Suga para ser ignorado, pues el consorte real estaba demasiado enfrascado en una conversación con Hinata, quien le respondía alegremente, ajeno a que solo estaba siendo utilizado para que el de cabellos claros no tuviera que hablar con el rey regente.

Kageyama tomó el lugar que le correspondía a lado derecho de Daichi, que también por cuestiones de protocolo, estaba al lado izquierdo de Kuroo. Quisiera o no, iba a ser partícipe de la conversación entre los dos reyes del norte, que era como muchos le decían a la alianza que siempre había existido entre Nekoma y Karasuno después de la legendaria Guerra del Basurero. Kageyama no recordaba esa lección de sus clases de historia, era demasiado antigua e irrelevante a esas alturas de la alianza.

Siendo honesto, no esperaba participar en la conversación, solo escuchar y asentir cuando fuera requerido, pero el rey de aires felinos, al ver que Daichi estaba intentando obtener la atención de Sugawara, centró toda su atención en el joven príncipe de ojos color tormenta.

—Entonces, te casas ¿eh?—fuera de cualquier tipo de modales, Kuroo lo codeó suavemente antes de inclinarse a darle otro bocado a su pedazo de ternera en salsa de durazno. Masticó y tragó para después añadir algo, ya que Kageyama solo había asentido como toda respuesta—. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Kageyama no estaba muy seguro y aun así abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo, se quedó mudo. La verdad es que no tenía idea de su boda, solo sabía que sería con Hinata y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento del evento. La voz de Daichi interrumpió la pequeña risa incrédula que Kuroo soltó.

—Dentro de tres lunas, dos semanas antes del día de los enamorados.

Kuroo asintió y lo pensó un rato antes de volver a mostrar interés en el tema.

—¿Y qué tan grande será? ¿Cuántos invitados? ¿Será aquí o en la isla del Rey? ¿Quién será el padrino? ¿Y quién la oficiará?

—Aún estamos decidiendo todo eso, el compromiso se anunció ayer, y... —las palabras "ayer se reencontraron" se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Daichi—, aún queda mucho por planear.

—Ya veo, por cierto Sawamura-san, ¿cuándo podré hablar con tu cuervito? No me queda mucho tiempo, y quisiera tener una audiencia con él.

—Seguro llegará para el postre —respondió Kageyama—. Una audiencia no será necesaria.

Kuroo asintió a pesar de que la respuesta obtenida no había venido de a quien le había preguntado, y por un momento lo único audible en el salón sur durante la cena fue el tintineo de los cubiertos al tocar los platos también hechos de plata, y la alegre risa de Hinata, acompañada de una no tan alegre de Sugawara.

Los sirvientes comenzaban a retirar los utensilios del segundo plato cuando la puerta se abrió y el heraldo anunció la llegada de Tsukushima Kei acompañado de Bokuto Koutarou.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ellos, pero fue Kuroo quien no supo en quién enfocar su mirada.

Bokuto se veía deshecho a pesar de la alegre sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mientras empujaba a Kei a los dos asientos libres que el rey de Nekoma tenía al lado. Tsukishima miró confundido su lugar antes de caer en cuenta que por protocolo los lugares de la cena habían cambiado una vez más. Suspiró antes de sentarse, y ver que el postre estaba a nada de ser servido.

Le hizo una señal a un sirviente para que este le llevara lo acostumbrado, no comería los dos platillos que hubo antes porque honestamente su apetito era el mínimo. Bokuto por otro lado tuvo que pedir dos raciones del platillo fuerte. Había pasado todo el día en el salón de armas, practicando tiro, cabalgando y demás cosas que lo dejaron exhausto y hambriento.

—¿Estaban juntos? —preguntó receloso de la situación, hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de que tanto el rubio como su mejor amigo ya se conocían de antes y que incluso Bokuto y Tsukishima se llevaban mejor de lo que hasta el momento él y Kei lo hacían.

Tsukishima solo detectó algo en su pregunta que no supo identificar, Bokuto por su parte, experto en su amigo a pesar de no haberlo visto en un tiempo, encontró el recelo y la dudas implícitas en sus palabras. No pudo evitar dejar salir una risotada alegre porque nunca antes había visto a Kuroo sintiéndose amenazado.

—Nos encontramos antes de entrar aquí, al parecer ambos estuvimos fuera del castillo todo el día y el hambre nos hizo volver a la misma hora —Bokuto puso una mano en el hombro de Kei, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento—. ¿No es así, Tsukki?

El aludido hizo una mueca ante el apodo que tanto detestaba, y asintió como toda respuesta. Las dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa que solía comer después de la cena finalmente estaban frente a él y fue el olor del postre lo que lo hizo recordar que realmente no había comido nada desde la mañana.

—Tsukki —Tetsurou murmuró el sobrenombre en voz baja, como saboreando cada palabra. El rubio en seguida volteó, avergonzándose por haberlo hecho.

—No me digas así.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿Kei?

En ocasiones Tsukishima odiaba lo blanca que era su piel, sobre todo en momentos como aquellos en los que el sonrojo era visible con claridad.

—Solo Tsukishima.

La sonrisa de Kuroo no tardó en aparecer, alentada por el hecho de que sabía que los ojos de toda la mesa estaban sobre ellos.

Kenma, Hinata y Aone los observaban con curiosidad, atentos a cada movimiento ya que al ser los más lejanos en la mesa, las palabras que podrían escuchar fácilmente llegarían a ser entrecortadas o malinterpretadas. Sugawara, Daichi y Kageyama los miraban con recelo, escuchando con atención, y rezándole a los dioses para no tener que censurar a Tsukishima por algún comentario que llegara a expresar. Bokuto los observaba con orgullo, feliz de ser más o menos participe de la conversación; pero entre todos había una mirada que realmente llamaba la atención de Kuroo.

Un pecoso castaño que le daba la mirada más resentida que el de Nekoma hubiera visto jamás. Era uno de los acompañantes de Hinata, el que la corte había designado si su memoria no le fallaba en cuanto a las presentaciones que hubo a la hora de la comida. Yamayachi o Yamaguchi, algo así.

Kuroo no se sentía amedrentado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le causaba un poco de gracia molestar a alguien sin haberlo buscado. Aunque admitía sentir cierta curiosidad por lo que había hecho para incordiar al pequeño pecoso.

—Entonces, solo Tsukishima. ¿Puedo invitarte a dar una vuelta por el jardín mientras saco a Lomë a pasear? No queremos que se coma a algún sirviente por tenerla encerrada. ¿No crees, Daichi?

El aludido respingó al oír su nombre, consciente de que todos habían sido descubiertos intentando espiar una conversación que ni siquiera era privada.

—Y para que limpien tus aposentos mientras tú y tu mascota no están —añadió como si nada.

Tsukishima habría declinado con un comentario sarcástico sobre lo cliché que era una cita en el jardín o que no hacía falta un cortejo lleno de cosas cursis y patéticas porque el destino ya estaba decidido, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y asintió. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por conocer a Lomë; había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre la mascota que el Rey de Nekoma usaba para ahuyentar a los posibles candidatos para ser consortes de su persona. Quería ver si realmente aquello también lograba ahuyentarlo a él, pero lo que no sabía era que esta vez Kuroo tenía planeado usar a su pantera para comenzar a conquistarlo.

—Está bien, sé que será un paseo interesante con el eterno soltero.

Las reacciones ante la mención del apodo que amablemente se le había dado a Kuroo a lo largo y ancho de los cuatro países fueron mejores de lo que Tsukishima había esperado. Hinata casi comenzó a reír, pero inteligentemente lo disimuló con una tos que contrastaba con la de Sugawara, quien justamente había estado tragando un pedazo de galleta cuando lo escuchó y ahora prevía que realmente se ahogaba. A Daichi se le había caído el tenedor, manchando el suelo con pedazos de durazno, mientras Bokuto escondía su sonrisa con una mano mientras usaba la otra para pellizcarse a sí mismo en un intento de no reír.

Kuroo solo parpadeó confundido con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; conocía el apodo que se le había dado por su renuencia a contraer matrimonio, sin embargo, nadie había osado a llamarlo así de frente, ni siquiera Bokuto.

Tsukishima Kei ahora definitivamente tenía toda su atención.

La cena continuó después de algunas palabras tensas por parte de Daichi en disculpa por la actitud del rubio, excusándose con que así se ponía cuando lo hacían hablar mientras comía su preciado pastel de fresas. Kuroo contestó que no importaba, y aunque conocía muy poco a Tsukishima, sabía que su actitud no se debía en lo absoluto a eso. Simplemente así era, y la mirada de incredulidad de Bokuto por la excusa de Daichi no hizo más que confirmárselo.

Poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando, comenzando por Hinata y sus tres acompañantes que debían seguirlos a todos lados. Aunque Kageyama no se quedó atrás; preguntó por poder escoltarlo a su habitación y se sintió satisfecho cuando le fue permitido a pesar de que irían con tres chaperones que estarían atentos a sus movimientos. El tema de moda era la boda y como en tres meses decidirían todo. Les parecía muy poco tiempo, pero debían estar ya casados y establecidos al menos tres lunas antes de la coronación. Las fechas estaban fríamente calculadas, así que retrasarse no era una opción.

Por suerte ni Kenma ni Aone era muy curiosos sobre los preparativos, pero Yamaguchi y Hinata preguntaban esto y aquello, comparando las tradiciones de sus tierras con las del Nido del Cuervo y una boda real basándose en las escuetas respuestas que Kageyama, quien tampoco tenía mucha idea, les daba.

Poco después Bokuto se retiró, alegando algo como que "no podía postergarlo más tiempo" en voz baja, y todo el mundo supo que se dirigía a la enfermería. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaría con Akaashi y él. El único que tenía esperanzas sobre ellos dos era Kuroo. Daichi, por otro lado, ya estaba planeando en desposarlo con algún noble de Aoba o Shiratorizawa. Tal vez la pronto exprometida del rey de Nekoma.

Cuando Kei terminó de comer su segunda rebanada de pastel, casi una hora después de haber llegado al salón sur para la cena, Kuroo se maravilló porque en ningún momento se había sentido desesperado por la lentitud con la que comía. Al contrario, se había descubierto a sí mismo observando atento cada movimiento, cada expresión o reacción ante el sabor. Debía admitir que le asustaba un poco el interés tan repentino que sentía hacia el rubio que lo miraba irritado a cada momento.

Poco después ambos se retiraron, Kei al jardín y Kuroo a su habitación por Lomë. Se reencontraría poco después frente a la fuente norte, la que estaba dedicada al dios del invierno.

Cuando Daichi y Suga se quedaron solos, el castaño suspiró cansado. Durante la cena se había sentido tenso, no sabía si Kageyama había persuadido a Tsukishima de aceptar o no a pesar de que les había dado una orden expresa a ambos. Poco a poco, conforme la dichosa coronación se acercaba, sentía como su autoridad era cuestionada por todos. Incluso por Suga, quien en esos momentos ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Quiso hablarle, decirle que lo sentía, que sus decisiones no eran en para afectar a alguien, pero ninguna palabra salió porque realmente no estaba arrepentido. Una vez el padre de Tobio le había dicho que entre la corona y cualquier otra opción: la corona siempre debía ganar.

Sugawara, harto del silencio que antes nunca había existido con su cónyuge, se levantó de la silla y le hizo una reverencia antes de irse. A Daichi eso le dolió más que el filo de una espada clavándose en su corazón.

—Sé que sigues enojado. Pero dame un minuto; quiero verte.

El aludido se quedó quieto, mirando hacia enfrente, evitando la mirada de Daichi porque sabía que lo perdonaría con solo mirar sus penetrantes ojos castaños.

—¿Suficiente?

—Nunca.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Kuroo llegó a su habitación en tiempo récord, se sentía emocionado, como el adolescente que nunca le permitieron ser.

Lomë se acercó a él al instante, esperando a que el humano le rascara su barriga como siempre hacía. Había un desastre en el lugar; el suelo lleno de plumas, las cortinas desgarradas y los muebles parecían haber sido usados como lima de uñas. Y ante todo, la desvergonzada pantera negra solo ronroneaba complacida por los dedos sobre su estómago.

Kuroo solo suspiró antes de alejarse en busca de la cadena con la que la llevaba a Lomë mientras estaban en el interior del castillo, una vez afuera la soltaba para que corriera lo que quisiera. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su mascota era bastante floja, por eso nunca se jalaba ni tenía problemas a la hora de sacarla a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Lomë no protestó cuando sintió el metal alrededor del pelaje de su cuello, sus ojos seguían atentos los movimientos de su dueño, segura de que éste jamás le haría daño. Cuando su humano abrió la puerta, ella salió primero y luego esperó a que éste marcara el camino. De vez en cuando se enredaba entre sus piernas de manera juguetona antes de seguir caminando como si nada; no tardaron mucho en llegar a los jardines.

Normalmente Kuroo la liberaría ahí como la noche anterior, pero esta vez tenían un destino más específico: la fuente del norte.

El rey de Nekoma se recordaba a sí mismo jugando ahí cuando era niño, era un pequeño jardín, más parecido a un prado a mitad del castillo nombrado así por la enorme fuente de colores claros hecha de mármol en honor al dios del invierno, aunque en la base también había inscripciones en la lengua antigua que alababan a la diosa del viento. Esa parte del jardín era la más fría sin importar en qué estación se encontraran; le daba curiosidad la razón por la que Tsukishima había escogido ese jardín sin siquiera vacilar. Lo averiguaría pronto, porque frente a él ya estaba el arco de enredaderas que daba entrada al lugar.

Lomë comenzaba a desesperarse por no andar con la libertad a la que estaba acostumbrada, comenzó a jalarse sin ser consciente de que su fuerza era superior a la de su humano por lo que la entrada de Kuroo fue patética a criterio de Tsukishima. Siendo jalado por un enorme animal negro que lo mangoneaba a su antojo para luego tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo.

No pudo contenerse, aplaudió ante el espectáculo atrayendo la atención de los recién llegados.

Ambos, humano y felino se quedaron embelesados por la imagen frente a ellos. Las mejores lunas del año eran aquellas del mes de las cosechas, y aunque estaban a días de que esas fechas finalizaran, la luna llena no decepcionaba. Grande, brillando en todo su esplendor e iluminando más que nunca, ayudando a las pocas farolas que tintineaban por el viento de la noche. La piel de Tsukishima se veía más nívea y suave que nunca bajo el brillo de aquel astro; dándole una imagen etérea y casi inalcanzable. Lomë incluso alcanzó a distinguir su olor, suave y agradable. Ese humano también le gustaba.

Kuroo se levantó del suelo, maldiciendo internamente por dejar de ser visto como alguien cool, y soltó a su mascota. Estaba seguro de que no le haría nada a Tsukishima, pero tampoco había esperado que se abalanzara sobre el pobre rubio, quien le dio una mirada asustada.

Tsukishima alcanzó a retroceder un paso antes de que Lomë se detuviera completamente frente a él, sentando sus cuatro patas en el suelo de forma elegante y clavando sus ojos verdes cual gemas preciosas sobre la figura de Kei.

El azabache se quedó observando la escena, maravillado por el comportamiento de ambos. Lomë nunca le había puesto tanta atención a alguien que no fuera el rey de Nekoma, y Tsukishima era la primera persona en no salir huyendo ante algún movimiento repentino de la pantera. Iba a añadir un comentario provocador sobre esa habilidad desconocida que tenía de encantar a gatos grandes y poderosos cuando lo vio extender su brazo con los dedos ligeramente extendidos, hacia la cabeza de la pantera. Cualquier comentario se quedó atorado en su garganta ante la visión de esa pálida mano acariciando suavemente el negro pelaje de Lomë, rascando detrás de las orejas y logrando lo inimaginable: hacerla ronronear.

Después de eso, cualquier asunto político que Kuroo fuera a discutir con Tsukishima quedó olvidado. No estaba enamorado, pero había quedado prendado del rubio y todo lo que lo rodeaba. El maestre Nekomata diría con burla que (finalmente) alguien le gustaba.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Bokuto se quedó un rato en el pasillo, su espalda recargada contra la fría superficie que era la pared. A lo lejos vio a Kuroo pasar velozmente para luego volver sobre sus pasos en compañía de Lomë. Cuando Akaashi le había regalado un cachorro de pantera a su mejor amigo, Bokuto jamás se imaginó que crecería tanto. Era un animal muy lindo, que por algún motivo tenía una especie de aversión a su cabello y le enseñaba los colmillos en un gesto amenazador cada vez que la veía.

Supuso que Kuroo iría a encontrarse con Tsukishima. Ya era bien sabido por todos que una especie de cortejo había sido ordenado entre ellos; aquello solo era otra muestra de cómo la corona siempre ganaba, y eso solo era un recordatorio de que se mantuviera alejado de Akaashi si no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Y entonces, ¿por qué llevaba un buen rato recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta que era la entrada a la enfermería? Se decía a sí mismo que era porque debía asegurarse de que ningún mercenario pondría un pie ahí otra vez, que debía asegurarse de que Keiji estaba en buenas condiciones y recuperándose a pesar de que el maestre Takeda ya se lo había jurado varias veces a lo largo del día; no porque quisiera verlo, no.

Y no iba a entrar, solo se quedaría ahí un rato más en lo que...

Un golpe seguido de un quejido de dolor se escuchó adentro de la habitación y Bokuto entró corriendo en un parpadeo; su espada desenvainada y lista para encajarse en el corazón de aquel que hubiera osado a lasti... Oh.

Akaashi estaba en el suelo, la camisa de lana blanca que se le daba a los enfermos le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos llenos de moretones y rasguños. Bokuto ya lo había visto la noche anterior, pero hasta entonces notaba lo mallugado que estaba su cuerpo.

Se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse y con cuidado lo sentó sobre la cama en la que debía permanecer hasta recuperarse. Había leche de amapola tirada, y Bokuto pudo deducir después de algunos segundos que seguramente aquello es lo que Keiji había estado intentando alcanzar antes de caer.

Koutarou, quien gracias a sus travesuras y aventuras había regresado muchas veces herido al castillo, sabía dónde guardaba el maestre Takeda su reserva de ese brebaje, por eso, aún sin decirle palabra al menor se acercó a uno de los tantos estantes y sacó una jarra con una especie de líquido blanquecino y espeso en su interior. La sirvió en el cuenco ahora vacío donde antes había ese anestesiante y lo diluyó con agua antes de tendérselo a Keiji, quien durante todo ese tiempo solo lo había observado en silencio.

Akaashi se quedó observando fijamente la leche de amapola haciendo una mueca ante la idea de tener que tomarla nuevamente, el sabor no era malo, pero tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto. Bokuto fue a otro de los estantes y sacó una cobija extra, blanca y suave como la camisa que el de Fukurodani tenía como única prenda.

—Estamos a dos días de que el mes de las cosechas termine, el viento está inquieto así que debes abrigarte bien. Esta ala del castillo suele ser fría.

—No viniste en todo el día —murmuró Keiji con voz calmada, ignorando la cobija que Bokuto le tendía.

Sus piernas colgaban por la orilla de la cama, sus pies descalzos apenas tocaban el piso con la punta de sus dedos. No le importaba que su piel estuviera erizada por la fría temperatura del ambiente, sabía que no podría sentir calor hasta que Bokuto volviera a ser el mismo con él.

—Estaba ocupado —se excusó en un susurro.

Akaashi asintió, clavó sus ojos en Koutarou y lo examinó. Se bebió su imagen como si se estuviera muriendo de sed, memorizando cada detalle. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, un pensamiento que había estado en su mente todo el día finalmente se concretó.

—Recuerdo que mi color favorito es el dorado —comenzó a hablar el azabache con voz tranquila—. Durante todo este tiempo pensé que era porque el escudo de armas de Fukurodani tiene dorado en sus trazos, sin embargo, ayer vi tus ojos y dudé, pero ahora que te veo otra vez, sé que es por el color de tus ojos. Ahora explícame, ¿por qué mi color favorito se debe a una persona que me trata como si apenas me conociera?

—'Kaashi... —susurró el búho con voz triste.

Nunca había sido bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, Kuroo siempre se lo decía: era un libro abierto, y en parte esa había sido una de sus excusas para aplazar todo un día su visita a la enfermería.

—Koutarou...

Bokuto estaba teniendo una lucha interna, Akaashi podía verlo pero no podía ayudarlo con ella, si no sabía contra qué demonios luchaba.

—Dímelo Kou —lo animó llamándole por ese apodo que solo Kuroo y él le decían. Sin embargo, era ajeno a que para Bokuto aquello era como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Dime hasta dónde recuerdas... —pidió.

Por el tono y la mirada tan penetrante que Bokuto le dio con sus bonitos ojos ámbar, Akaashi supo que quería la versión larga, aquella que pronto tendría que contarles a Sugawara y Daichi para que lo ayudaran a recuperar su país.

—Nunca me ha gustado andar a caballo más de lo necesario, no puedes disparar flechas establemente desde ahí, pero Konoha... —su voz tembló un poco ante la mención de su amigo y protector muerto, sin embargo, se forzó a seguir hablando—. Konoha me contó que para esas fechas me había ensañado con esa actividad, alegando que un verdadero rey debe ser capaz de enfrentarse a una guerra a caballo. No me preguntes por qué hablaba de una guerra, no puedo recordarlo; el punto es que pasaba horas y horas sobre el lomo de Nessa(1) cabalgando sin descanso. No tengo idea de cómo caí ni qué pasó después. No desperté en una semana, y cuando lo hice fue una pesadilla porque no podía recordar nada.

—Mi último recuerdo varía, no logro decidir cuál de los dos que tengo es el último o si acaso uno de ellos es real —Bokuto abrió la boca para preguntar pero Akaashi, quien había estado esperando el gesto, elevó una mano hasta sus labios para silenciarlo—. La última cosa clara en mi mente es la fiesta a los dioses aquí en Karasuno, éramos unos mocosos de quince años, los adultos aún gobernaban tanto Fukurodani como Karasuno. El padre de Kuroo había fallecido de locura y nuestro amigo había cancelado su visita a este país por tercera vez consecutiva. Recuerdo que estabas triste porque no verías a Tetsurou antes de sugerirme planear un viaje a Nekoma... ¿Hicimos ese viaje? —Bokuto asintió con una sonrisa triste como toda respuesta y Akaashi guardó en su memoria el brillo que sus ojos mostraron al asentir. El mayor también estaba recordando—. Y eso es todo. Después de los fuegos artificiales todo se vuelve borroso, o casi todo...

—¿Casi todo? —Eso había picado la curiosidad de Koutarou.

—Bueno, yo...

El ruido que la puerta de la enfermería hizo al abrirse provocó que ambos centraran su atención en ella. Segundos después la pequeña figura del maestre Takeda se vio iluminada por uno de los candelabros en la entrada antes de que este notara la presencia de Bokuto y les diera a los dos una mirada de desaprobación.

—Bokuto Koutarou, no deberías estar aquí, es tarde y su majestad Akaashi debe des...

—Fue mi culpa maestre Takeda, me caí cuando intenté alcanzar la leche de amapola y Bokuto me ayudó a levantarme, tal vez hice más ruido del que creí y eso llamó su atención.

Fue entonces que el de la casa del búho lo entendió; Akaashi sabía que estaría ahí, y si no lo sabía al menos lo sospechaba, la leche de amapola ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente alejada como para que tuviera que levantarse, además de que el azabache no había tomado ni un sorbo del nuevo sedante que Bokuto había preparado para él.

Keiji seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre.

El maestre asintió antes de dirigirse a uno de los tantos armarios del lugar para tomar una pasta hecha con hojas de varias plantas. Bokuto, quien estaba especialmente ágil de mente esa noche, supo al instante que eran para ayudar a cicatrizar la herida del bastardo que había atacado al rey de Fukurodani la noche anterior.

—Debe descansar, Bokuto —le recordó Takeda antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia Akaashi y salir de la enfermería en dirección a las mazmorras.

Ambos búhos, cada uno de su respectivo país, lo observaron marcharse y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Akaashi volvió a acostarse y con ayuda de Bokuto puso la manta extra sobre su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba contra el colchón.

—Mañana me dan de alta, después de eso podré guardar reposo en mi habitación.

—Me aseguraré de que la tengan lista mañana temprano —le aseguró Bokuto—. Ahora debo irme antes de que el maestre Takeda regrese, él es quien siempre me cura y si me ve aquí estoy seguro de que sus puntadas ya no serán tan indoloras como siempre...

Keiji asintió como toda respuesta, clavando sus ojos sobre su ropa blanca de manga larga que casi cubría sus puños totalmente; mientras escuchaba los pasos de Bokuto resonar cada vez más lejos. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse fue que finalmente volvió a buscarlo con la mirada y al localizarlo, justo cuando salía de la habitación, murmuró en voz alta para ser escuchado:

—Y luego, un beso bajo el fuego de los dioses...

Bokuto comprendió que aquel había sido el recuerdo que no sabía si clasificar como un sueño o no.

Para bien o para mal: no lo había sido.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akaashi volvió a su habitación y Bokuto no fue a visitarlo. Kuroo mandó una carta al maestre Nekomata para que cancelara su compromiso, prometiéndole que a pesar de eso se casaría pronto. Suga y Daichi durmieron en habitaciones separadas por primera vez en años, y Oikawa recibió la carta que sellaría su destino.

El viento sobre el Nido del Cuervo y su ciudadela se había desatado con furia. La tierra era levantada con facilidad, todas las ventanas habían sido cerradas y los montículos de paja y heno habían sido arrastrados y deshechos. Los animales se escondían en sus nidos y madrigueras, los caballos eran resguardados en los establos y las clases de arquería y lucha al aire libre habían sido canceladas.

Nadie, ni siquiera Tsukishima que amaba el frío, estaba feliz con el clima.

Y Asahi estaba preocupado, después del día lleno de visiones que había tenido cuando Hinata, Akaashi y Kuroo llegaron se había sentido exhausto. Daichi le había dado permiso de aislarse un día o dos para orar y recuperar la calma que lo caracterizaba.

Ahora que finalmente salía de su retiro al templo de los dioses la noche ya estaba bien entrada. El sol no tardaría en salir.

El viento era tempestuoso, soplaba con fuerza provocando todo tipo de sonidos en un castillo tan viejo como el vino que se usaría en la boda de Hinata y Kageyama. Un viento de tal calamidad en el mes de las cosechas no podía augurar nada bueno.

Sus aposentos quedaban justo al lado contrario de donde había tenido lugar su retiro espiritual, por lo que aún le quedaba un buen tramo para llegar a ellos. Una vela era la única iluminación con la que contaba, afuera la luna había quedado oculta por una capa de nubes que amenazaban con tormenta.

Conforme avanzaba, los sonidos de un piano suaves y melancólicos, se hicieron más fuertes. La sala de música estaba a pocos pasos de él, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Asahi nunca creyó que se trataría de un fantasma, a pesar de su sexto sentido nunca había visto a uno, aunque no dudaba de la existencia de estos espíritus atrapados en la tierra.

Sintió su pecho estrujarse ante la melodía tan triste, cada tecla era como un golpe a su corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan desconsolado, ni siquiera cuando su destino como futuro sanador y maestre del castillo quedó sellado, teniendo como principal consecuencia el deber de enterrar su deseo de una vida con Nishinoya Yuu.

Se quedó junto a la puerta de la sala de música escuchando esa triste canción una y otra vez. Por más que la analizaba, por más que escuchaba cada acorde con precisión, no lograba encontrar ni una gota de esperanza en las notas.

La curiosidad de quién estaría tocando finalmente triunfó, así que con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la puerta entreabierta. No le costó mucho encontrar el piano cuando asomo su ojo por la rendija entre las dos piezas de madera. Había una vela como única luz para el intérprete que era nada más y nada menos que Tsukishima Kei.

De todas las personas en el palacio, Tsukishima era con el que menos hablaba. Había llegado meses atrás, asistía a la adoración a los dioses cada mañana, a los servicios y a las festividades que había en honor a ellos. Nunca había llamado la atención de Asahi porque estaba cuando se le llamaba y siempre estaba en donde debía.

El futuro sanador nunca pensó que hubiera tanta tristeza en su alma; la idea de pasar a consolarlo cruzó por su mente antes de ser rápidamente desechada. No se conocían mucho y si lo interrumpía seguramente el rubio no volvería a tener la confianza de ir a la sala de música a mitad de la noche a sacar sus sentimientos en una nana que seguramente sería tocada a un bebé que perdió a su madre.

Lentamente se alejó de la puerta y siguió su camino pensando en meter a Tsukishima en sus oraciones. Era un pianista talentoso y seguramente nadie en el castillo sabía ese pequeño dato más que él.

Comenzó a sentir frío antes de llegar a su habitación, le faltaba medio pasillo más. Habría pasado a la enfermería antes por si había que revisar a algún enfermo, más esta ahora estaba vacía. El único convaleciente que el castillo tenía en esos momentos estaba en las mazmorras, si no se equivocaba, su interrogatorio sería después del funeral de Konoha, y ese funeral tendría lugar al día siguiente, o sería más adecuado decir que dentro de unas horas.

Akaashi les había explicado que los funerales en Fukurodani eran durante el ocaso, que había que preparar "luces del alma", las cuales eran una especie de lámparas que se elevaban gracias al fuego en su interior y la ligereza del material con la que estaban hechas(2), luego se cantaba la canción en lengua antigua a la diosa Leilana, la diosa de la muerte.

La lengua antigua era obligatoria para los maestres, escribas y sanadores debido a que casi todos los libros llenos de polvo y cuyas hojas eran tan finas como las capas superiores de una cebolla estaban en ese idioma; pero para la mayor parte de la población solo era un conjunto de letras y sonidos que nadie entendía. Había reyes como Kuroo y Akaashi que la sabían, pero en Karasuno eran contadas las personas que podían hablarla. Sin embargo y por otro lado, en Fukurodani la mayor parte de la población la aprendía a la par del lenguaje común.

En cuanto al funeral, después de la canción que más que hablar de tristeza, hacía referencia a la reencarnación y aceptación del luto, las luces del alma subirían al cielo haciéndole compañía al espíritu de Konoha para "acompañarlo" a una estrella que estuviera agonizando; llegando ahí para darle un poco más de vida a ese brillante astro mientras su cuerpo vacío se fundía con la tierra. Por eso también hacían una pequeña oración al dios de la naturaleza en la lengua común y se quedaban en una especie de funeral bajo las estrellas admirándolas hasta la medianoche en busca de una que de pronto brillara más gracias a la vitalidad que el alma de Konoha le había otorgado.

Era gracias a eso que se tenía la creencia de que las lluvias de estrellas eran esas almas volviendo a la tierra, bajando para los bebés aún en un vientre materno, listas para reencarnar. También se creía que estas lluvias tan especiales y sagradas habían disminuido de forma alarmante gracias a las consecuencias de la Peste del Castigo.

Las leyendas de Fukurodani solían ser la favoritas de las nanas y niñeras, tan fantasiosas y esperanzadoras, perfectas para cualquier infante antes de dormir.

Por otro lado las historias sobre la Peste del Castigo eran aquellas que los abuelos les contaban a sus nietos cuando los encontraban desobedeciendo, jugando en el lodo, haciendo travesuras o portándose mal, a pesar de que realmente era tan importante que incluso formaba parte de los libros de historia.

Asahi se asomó por la ventana, afuera el clima era tempestuoso, no había ni una pizca de luz. Las lámparas de aceite que normalmente iluminaban el jardín este antes de la entrada al laberinto habían cedido ante el viento que sopló hasta apagarlas.

Esa noche, oscura como boca de lobo, solo hizo que Asahi pudiera ver con claridad frente a sus ojos aquella historia que en esos momentos le parecía tan importante.

Los feminicidios estaban a la orden del día después de la muerte de la prometida del Rey de Nekoma tantos años atrás. Los caminos estaban infestados de cuerpos en descomposición, había toques de queda que de nada servían, se había perdido toda moralidad, pues los ejércitos mataban a cualquier fémina en el camino.

Dos reyes estaban cegados, sedientos de sangre y totalmente enemistados. Al principio los ataques y matanzas se limitaron al territorio de los gatos y las águilas, mientras Karasuno y Aoba intentaban mediar mediante acuerdos de paz y tratados. Nadie escuchó, nadie pactó, y pronto sus territorios también comenzaron a ser atacados.

Dicen que la plaga se originó en una fosa al norte de Shiratorizawa, cerca del Punto de los Reyes. Este lugar era conocido así porque era una frontera que daba a las cuatro naciones; al noreste estaba Nekoma, al noroeste Karasuno, bajando al sureste se hallaba Aoba Jousai y finalmente al suroeste se encontraba Shiratorizawa. Cuatro territorios de igual extensión geográfica, cuatro territorios expuestos a una plaga que tuvo lugar en un campo de bacterias por la putrefacción en cuerpos femeninos.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a morir, los síntomas eran claros: tos con sangre, palidez absoluta, sangrado por los oídos y el más doloroso de todos: desangrarse a través del útero.

Los pueblos eran una feria para las infecciones, las enfermedades y la putrefacción. Y nadie hacía nada al respecto porque estaban más ocupados protegiendo a las mujeres de la familia y procurando no enfermar.

Tarde o temprano la guerra entre Shiratorizawa y Nekoma inició, ambas naciones se atacaban unas a otras sin descanso. Debido a que sus reinos solo tenían el Punto de los Reyes como única frontera en común, Shiratorizawa le otorgó el perdón al rey de Aoba a cambio de poder poner sus ejércitos en la frontera con Nekoma; Aoba accedió y Karasuno se vio forzado a entrar permitiéndole lo mismo al rey de los gatos, pero manteniendo a sus ejércitos fuera del combate.

El reino de los cuervos estaba más preocupado por las muertes y el efecto secundario para las afortunadas que lograban sobrevivir: infertilidad.

Había que proteger a las mujeres sanas a toda costa, separándolas de aquellas que ahora tenían el infortunio de no poder cargar un hijo en sus entrañas.

La población ya estaba descendiendo alarmantemente y a pesar de que había recibido ataques anónimos en los pueblos fronterizos, Karasuno se abstuvo de responder y se centró en lo que sería la casa más importante años después.

La casa del Linaje de la Madre. Se llamaba así por la diosa madre, la diosa de la fertilidad, el amor y la sabiduría. Era un santuario para las mujeres, aunque en el fondo era la casa más corrupta de todas. Sin embargo, cuando fue creada sirvió para su único objetivo, salvaguardar vidas.

Pocos sabían del fraude que la Casa de la Madre era, a él como futuro maestre le correspondía saberlo para poder dar consejo al respecto, pero mientras, como el aprendiz que era, ni una palabra podía decir.

Al final, después de meses y con todo el continente Reah apestando a muerte, la plaga llegó a su cumbre. Sí afectó a los hombres, pero fue a una extraña minoría que tenía la suficiente "magia" en su interior como para dar vida, las leyendas sobre ellos solo muy pocos las conocían, y hasta ese día se creían extintos.

La guerra entre las naciones terminó el día en que Karasuno finalmente entró a ella. Sus mujeres ya estaban protegidas, el futuro era seguro, así que era hora de detener las matanzas y ponerle un fin a la estupidez humana.

El ejército de Nekoma había aguantado bien ante las batallas contra Aoba y Shiratorizawa, sin embargo, ahora estaba diezmado y su derrota era definitiva. Los Caballeros y las Águilas también habían tenido sus bajas, así que a Karasuno no le costó mucho trabajo derrotarlos en la Gran Batalla. Fue sangrienta, aplastante sin piedad, pero necesaria para volver a obtener la paz.

Como consecuencia: todos perdieron territorios, todos perdieron a sus esposas. El rey de Aoba por la Peste y el rey de Shiratorizawa en castigo. A todos se les otorgó una de las mujeres que habían sido resguardadas en la recién creada Casa de la Madre. Y fue así como Karasuno se convirtió en el Protector de todo el continente.

"Claro, de una manera muy resumida", pensó Asahi. Los libros de historia no mencionaban la tiranía que el propio Karasuno había usado.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, en la historia y sus consecuencias como si hubiera un detalle que estuviera pasando por alto. Algo importante...

El cielo afuera de su ventana comenzaba a iluminarse, las nubes seguían cubriéndolo todo pero ni una gota caía. A lo lejos, por el borde de lo que su ventana le permitía ver, divisó un figura, un caballo a todo galope que se dirigía a la entrada del castillo. Un muy mal presentimiento lo recorrió al reconocer el escudo de armas que el estandarte traía a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraba. Aunque no le sorprendía, Aoba raras veces significaba noticias buenas para Karasuno desde que el caprichoso monarca que ahora reinaba había subido al poder.

Ya no tenía sentido acostarse e intentar dormir, no se equivocaba al prever que pronto el maestre Takeda lo llamaría para que estuviera presente ante los reyes regentes de Karasuno.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El heraldo principal y el maestre del castillo se encontraron frente a frente, ambos a punto de llamar a la habitación de los Reyes regentes de Karasuno. Cada uno tenía una noticia urgente que dar.

Tocaron la puerta al unísono, despertando a Daichi, quien era el único que se encontraba en la habitación y recibieron una mirada entre preocupada y molesta por su parte.

—¡Noticias urgentes! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ve a la habitación de Suga y despiértalo —le dijo al heraldo con voz ronca—, antes quiero enterarme de lo qué pasa en mi propio castillo.

El aludido le hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo a cumplir la orden.

Daichi dejó entrar al maestre Takeda y éste comenzó a hablar en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—Murió, el maldito murió en mis manos —había rencor en sus palabras, algo extraño viniendo del mayor—. No logré detener la hemorragia que se autoinfligió al rozar su pierna herida una y otra vez contra el metal del catre en el que estaba —fue ahí que Daichi entendió que hablaba del mercenario al que Konoha había herido antes de que este pudiera tomar la vida de Suga o Akaashi en sus manos, por eso no le dolió en lo más mínimo su muerte—. Dije que había que llevarlo a la enfermería en cuanto Akaashi saliera de ahí, y ahora está muerto y no tenemos respuestas de quién lo envió ni qué hacía aquí y por qué quería asesinar al rey de Fukurodani.

La mente de Daichi avanzaba como una máquina de vapor, tan rápido como el carbón y las piezas se lo permitían. Tenía la conversación sobre el intento de asesinato de Akaashi muy en el fondo de sus prioridades, sobre todo porque había terminado más que enojado por el tópico.

Estaba rememorando, su vista clavada en el piso y una mano en el mentón. Él había dicho que se le interrogara enseguida y su orden habría sido cumplida si no fuera por...

—¡Suga! —gritó su nombre fúrico.

Su esposo había insistiendo en dejarlo recuperarse, en darle días para sanar antes de someterlo a un interrogatorio que contestaría agradecido por la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Tonterías. Ahora el mercenario estaba muerto, no tenían ni una sola respuesta y toda su ira estaba concentrada en una sola persona.

El maestre Takeda podía sentir los sentimientos tan negativos que Daichi comenzaba a albergar. Ahí había más que solo ira por lo recién acontecido.

La puerta de la recámara fue tocada suavemente antes de darle paso al heraldo que iba acompañado por Suga, quien aún estaba en su camisa de dormir. El desconcierto era claro en su rostro, sobre todo por la presencia del maestre Takeda ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó confundido ante las miradas que recibía. Una llena de compasión y la otra dura como el acero.

El Heraldo, recordando la urgencia del mensaje que había recibido por parte del mensajero de Aoba, que había cabalgado día y noche hasta llegar en poco menos de dos jornadas exactas, pensó que esa era su señal, así que se paró derecho y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y llamar la atención de los ahí presentes, luego sacó la carta del bolsillo interior de su túnica y la leyó en voz alta.

«Yo, Oikawa Tooru, Rey de los Caballeros de Aoba Jousai y Lord protector del mar del sur, hago un llamado a la nonagésima Cumbre de la Alianza Invernal en la Isla del Rey, con el fin de llevar a cabo la invaluable tradición de pactar los acuerdos comerciales que mantendrán a flote a nuestras naciones hermanas: Karasuno y Nekoma durante la estación más fría del año.

De igual forma, se pondrá sobre la mesa la sucesión y aceptación del siguiente rey de Fukurodani ante el lamentable deceso del monarca Akaashi Keiji (*)

Sin más por el momento, el encuentro se llevará a cabo el decimotercero día del mes de la Calidad.(3)

Mis más cordiales saludos y mejores deseos, Oikawa Tooru; Rey de Aoba Jousai.»

El silencio después de eso fue ensordecedor. La mente de los ahí presentes trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando adelantarse a los planes de Oikawa. Akaashi seguía vivo, pero a estas alturas ya todos deberían saberlo, aunque al parecer cuando Oikawa había escrito esa carta aún no tenía idea de eso y en parte, la carta y su contenido lo descartaban como el autor del atentado que habían sufrido tres noches atrás.

El tema del mercenario muerto había quedado olvidado por completo. La reunión en la Isla del Rey apremiaba más que nunca, sobre todo porque era la opción de poner a Akaashi nuevamente en el trono sin tener que recurrir a una guerra.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

La Isla del Rey era un paraje tropical. El invierno parecía nunca haber tocado ese lugar, con su flora tan verde y llena de plantas exóticas con colores llamativos y cálidos, sus animales tanto terrestres como acuáticos acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas.

La Isla del Rey era el lugar perfecto si se quería escapar cuando el invierno llegaba, y aunque el calor y la humedad solían ser sofocantes al principio, la sombra y los sirvientes con enormes hojas de palmas perfectas para abanicar nunca faltaban. Aunque últimamente se había puesto de moda los abanicos hechos con plumas enormes.

Aoba Jousai y Nekoma eran los más cercanos a esta isla que se encontraba al sureste del continente. Les tomaba cinco días de viaje en carruaje hacia alguna ciudad costera y otro día en barco surcando el pacífico mar Azul para poder llegar. A los de Karasuno les tomaba dos semanas de viaje en carruaje desde el Nido del Cuervo hasta las Tierras del Sol, ahí de igual forma se tomaba un barco para viajar un día hasta llegar. Sin embargo, para los de Shiratorizawa era un trayecto mucho más largo y complicado. Se hacían siete días desde la capital hasta sus fronteras con Aoba Jousai, donde debían atravesar todo el territorio haciendo una semana y media de lado a lado por los caminos más rápidos y la vía más corta, para finalmente cruzar el mar Azul en un día.

Fue por eso que Ushijima Wakatoshi, segundo de su nombre, rey de Shiratorizawa y Lord protector de las islas de océano tempestuoso del suroeste, hizo maletas y apuró a la corte tan pronto como recibió la carta-invitación. Llegaría justo un día antes de la fecha establecida si comenzaba el viaje con prontitud.

No iba a quejarse del poco tiempo que le dieron para planear y organizar, como el rey ejemplar que era tenía sus inventarios al día y en orden, las cartas de igual manera actualizadas, enterándose de que el soberano de Fukurodani seguía con vida en el Nido del Cuervo y que el rey de Nekoma había ido de visita, razón por la que suponía que al final la reunión solo sería para acordar el comercio que se haría en invierno.

El viaje fue calmado, su corte era muy amena y tranquila, los descansos eran silenciosos, cada uno en su libro o alguna actividad sedentaria a no ser que el rey tuviera ganas de hablar. Los únicos incordios eran debido a Tendou y su lengua filosa a la que le encantaba molestar a los nobles más calmados e inexpresivos. Ushijima nunca le ponía un fin y nadie se lo pedía, todos sabían que Tendou era intocable por ser el favorito de Wakatoshi; ya era algo tan común que ni siquiera había chistes al respecto.

Shirabu, quienes muchos esperaban que fuera el próximo consorte real de las águilas, era quien peor se llevaba con el pelirrojo, así que si no era para una audiencia privada no acudía frente a su rey por voluntad propia, dispuesto a evitar a toda costa al pelirrojo que siempre estaba a su lado.

Varias de las personas que lo acompañaban jamás habían visto una extensión de agua tan turquesa como el que tenían las tres naciones con costas hacia el ocaso, aunque no por nada se llamaba mar Azul. El océano en las costas Shiratorizawa solía ser tormentoso, oscuro y traicionero. La pesca era escasa, y todos los animales seguían la corriente hasta el mar de Karasuno, lo cual era un poco ilógico porque esa nación también tenía el mar de hielo a kilómetros y kilómetros de agua sobre el de Shiratorizawa. Las leyendas señalaban aquella situación como un castigo por la esposa causante de todo.

El viaje en barco fue rápido, y todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Habían llegado a la Isla del Rey un día antes del día trece del mes de la calidad.

Al pisar tierra, el heraldo al que mandó en cuanto recibió la carta y que había llegado al menos unos cinco días primero que toda la corte del reino de las águilas a base de caballo tras caballo y durmiendo apenas lo necesario, le informó todo lo que había sido necesario saber.

El rey de Aouba Jousai había llegado días antes, tomándose unas vacaciones en el lugar. El rey de Nekoma había llegado esa misma mañana, ya que como estaba de invitado en la corte de Karasuno tuvo que volver a Nekoma tan rápido como pudo a alistar todo para la reunión. La corte de los cuervos no había llegado aún, aunque por lo que decían, no tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Y así fue, la nave con un emblema de un cuervo negro sobre un fondo gris que seguramente estaría demasiado caliente por el color y lo atrayente que este era para el sol estaba alcanzando la costa.

Ushijima decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlos para saludar. Él y Daichi, el rey regente de Karasuno, tenía una relación cordial aunque un poco tensa, y aun así Ushijima consideraba que era con quien mejor se llevaba de los Reyes con los que compartía el continente. Serían mejores amigos si tan solo Karasuno no tuviera ese estúpido principio de "No intervención en la autonomía de los pueblos".

La ropa de Ushijima era ligera, acorde a la temperatura y la ocasión; el clima era caluroso y bochornoso, pero incluso así se disfrutaba bastante, sobre todo por las brisas de aire que de pronto soplaban haciéndolo sentir en el paraíso. Se hizo la nota mental de ir a la Isla del Rey más seguido si sus actividades como monarca se lo permitían.

Su propia corte había sido mandada a instalarse mientras él esperaba. Le gustaba la soledad y el silencio, podía pensar con mayor claridad y sentía que no tenía que complacer a nadie con un tema de conversación que seguro no le interesaría a la otra persona. Por eso le emocionaban un poco las cumbres, reuniones y fiestas internacionales. Hablar con otros reyes era un respiro porque sabía que la otra persona si entendía lo que era pensar en si esta cosecha bastaba para tanta población o si debía aprobar aquel matrimonio.

Y en eso pensaba, en un matrimonio entre nobles cuando lo vio por primera vez.

«Amor a primera vista», explicó después.

Alto, delgado, su blanca piel reflejando el sol. El color del trigo en su cabello. No notó a Daichi ni a su consorte que se dirigían hacia él para saludarlo, no notó que el heredero al trono de Karasuno no bajaba del barco, ni que el soberano de Fukurodani era ayudado a bajar por un maestre y su aprendiz; no notó nada.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, con la boca entreabierta ante la imagen efímera y casi irreal. El cabello rubio del joven contrastaba con la arena, sus mejillas rojas con las flores tan vivaces junta a la sombra donde se encontraba; todo en él lo llamaba, tan etéreo y frágil como se veía. Incluso la mueca de hastío en su rostro le pareció un misterio.

La ropa que todos usaban era ligera, blanca bordeada con hilos de oro. El calor era tortuoso para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a él.

Ushijima lo vio tambalearse un poco y, como el caballero que era, se acercó a ver si todo estaba bien a pesar de que no se conocían en lo absoluto.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto se puso a la par de Daichi y Sugawara, ni siquiera pudo hacer ni un ademán para saludarlos cuando vio que el joven rubio que le había llamado la atención estaba demasiado pálido a pesar de lo guapo y delicado que eso lo hacía ver.

Lo vio detenerse y usar sus rodillas como apoyo, sus intentos por tomar aire parecían cada vez más difíciles así que miraba a su alrededor desesperado, mientras Ushijima ignoraba a todo el mundo en su carrera hacia él, Wakatoshi alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo para atrapar al rubio en brazos mientras veía como ponía los ojos en blanco antes de desmayarse.

Daichi corrió hacia ellos al instante, Sugawara fue a buscar un carruaje a toda prisa para llevar a Kei al castillo de la Isla y a lo lejos un gato que se acercaba a ellos gritó.

—¡Tsukishima!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

**~Extra~**

**Canción funeraria a la diosa Leilana en la alta lengua antigua.**

_Hahren na melana sahlin_

Anciano tu hora ha llegado

_emma ir abelas_

ahora estoy llena de tristeza

_souver'inan isala hamin_

tus ojos cansados necesitan reposo

_vhenan him dor'felas_

tu corazón se ha vuelto gris y lento  
_in uthenera na revas_

pronto dormirá el sueño de la libertad

_vir sulahn'nehn_

Nosotros cantaremos, festejaremos

_vir dirthera_

nosotros contaremos las viejas historias

_vir samahl lala numin_

Nosotros reiremos y lloraremos

_vir lath sa'vunin_

Nosotros amaremos un dia mas.

* * *

_(1)Nessa: esposa de Tulkas (adoptado y adaptado del Valarin, O una forma arcaica Élfica) (WJ:404 vs. 416); nessamelda (nombre completo del caballo de Akaashi) significa "Amado de Nessa", nombre de un árbol (UT:167)_

_(2) "Luces del alma" léase globos de Cantoya._

_(3) En Japón y algunos países de Oriente a noviembre se le llama el Mes de la Calidad._

_*No sé si debería aclararlo, pero el mes de las cosechas es octubre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notitas de LaLa :3
> 
> Bueno, este capitulo creo que fue muy informativo. Espero no haberlo sobrecargado y que todo fuera entendible. Finalmente termine de contar la historia "relevante" de porque los reinos están como están. Ojala se puedan imaginar las ubicaciones antiguas y maso menos las recientes, pero por si no, igual en los próximos días andaré subiendo un mapa junto con las demás imágenes que recopilé en el álbum del capitulo que subiré en mi pagina. (alguien acuerdeme de hacerlo pronto pls)
> 
> Personalmente adore la leyenda de las estrellas y las almas. No se donde demonios la saque y Zakki se quedo con cara de what ante el primer borrador, pero me siento orgullosa, necesito una leyenda asi en mi vida. Aunque honestamente no sé que me fumé para este capitulo me gusto una pequeña pista de lo que va a venirse muy pronto, bueno hay muchas, pero una en especial que cambiara todo (?) Y fuera de eso, aun alucino con que Lala significa "reír".
> 
> Espero no haberlas decepcionado. He visto como mi bebé, esta historia que adoro con mi alma, ha ido ganando el apoyo de varias personas y soy feliz con eso. Con que la disfruten tanto como yo me divierto escribiéndola. Es un año nuevo, y juro que uno de mis propósitos fue el de actualizar Faded con más constancia, así que vamos a esforzarnos!
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por los favoritos y follows, pero sobre todo, gracias las personas que se han convertido en gran parte de mi motivación para esta historia:
> 
> Moonshine, Veruzca Becerra, itsKaede,nanuu, ArexuLightwood, Harley Allen, Meredith Cho yHinata YO. de verdad mil gracias.
> 
> By: LaLa
> 
> Pd: Podrán decir que Tsukki le gusta a todos, pero juro que tiene su motivo. No es sólo mi obsesión por el, lo prometo


	4. Te desvaneces

Capítulo 4: Te desvaneces. 

Oikawa Tōru era especialmente adepto a los climas cálidos. Había pasado su infancia en las costas de Aoba Johsai, cómodamente asentado en el castillo veraniego que pertenecía a la familia de su madre. 

A su padre nunca lo veía, pero cuando él y su hermana mayor decidían que podían darse un tiempo de sus obligaciones en la Ciudad del Olivo Dorado y viajaban a verlos, Oikawa siempre se desvivía por impresionarlos con sus habilidades de pesca y nudos, o con el nuevo estilo de lucha que estuvo practicando con Iwa-chan, el hijo de una panadera local que tenía su puesto en el centro de La Ciudadela costera y con la que su madre había terminado llevándose bastante bien. 

Tōru había nacido como el segundo hijo, el consentido de una madre que añoraba el mar y pasaba gran parte del tiempo viajando a su pueblo natal. Su hermana mayor era la heredera al trono mientras que a él le correspondía acompañar a la reina de Aoba Johsai en sus constantes viajes. Tuvo una infancia feliz y tranquila al lado de Iwa-chan, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo y cómplice de travesuras cuando su madre fue contratada como cocinera del castillo de veraneo real. Tōru, aún a sus veintidós años, pensaba que no había mejor pan en todo el mundo. 

Luego pasó lo que a todos los grandes Monarcas tarde o temprano les pasa. La vida real llegó. En su caso fue a la difícil edad de catorce años. Su madre murió cuando uno de los barcos de la flota real fue hundido por piratas justo cuanto este se dirigía a la Isla del Rey. No hubo sobrevivientes, pero sí un gran dolor para su familia, especialmente para él, que era el más allegado a esa dulce mujer que se encargó de su educación y de su crianza sin permitir que lo alejaran nunca de su lado como habían hecho con su hermana mayor. Poco después su hermana enfermó de la peste negra en un rápido brote que hubo en las calles de La Capital, donde ella era tan querida. El diagnóstico había sido fulminante, no había cura existente y fue condenada a pasar los últimos días de su vida en soledad para no contagiar a nadie más.

Oikawa nunca le perdonó a su padre el no haberse podido despedir. 

Todo ese rencor y esa ira no hicieron más que crecer hasta volverse mortales, y no precisamente para su persona. Las discusiones con el rey aumentaron, sus opiniones comenzaron a diferir aún en la más mínima cosa, alentadas por el desacuerdo que representaba quién sería el futuro prometido de Tōru para darle más poder a Seijoh. 

Si había algo que el ahora heredero al trono sabía desde su tierna infancia, además de que su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era que se iba a casar con Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan era el hombre de su vida y de eso nadie lo sacaba. 

Se conocían desde niños, se habían vuelto inseparables. Habían sido amigos, cómplices, casi como hermanos para luego ser algo más a lo que no lograron ponerle nombre hasta que el día en que Oikawa cumplió 17 años e Iwaizumi le robó un beso, todo gracias a los celos que le causaban los torpes coqueteos que Tooru solía tener con las nobles de la corte en la que ahora vivían. 

Iwaizumi se volvió el ciervo más fiel de Oikawa, así que cuando el rey de Aoba Johsai murió una noche sin previo aviso; o al menos eso era lo que contaba la versión oficial, Tōru subió al poder y a nadie le sorprendió que el joven hijo de la panadera de aquella bella ciudad en la costa del país comenzara a recibir tierras, títulos, y mucho poder. Sin embargo, aún si Oikawa le daba todas las tierras y los títulos debajo del de Monarca, Hajime, su adorado Hajime seguiría sin ser merecedor de poder pedir su mano en matrimonio. Sólo otro rey, y nada más que con otro monarca, hombre o mujer, se podría casar; esa había sido la última orden de su padre. Y ese tipo de ordenes tan premeditadas y solemnes no podían ser abolidas o ignoradas por el heredero al trono. 

Fue por eso que un Oikawa de dieciocho años, joven, temperamental, enamorado y recién ascendido al poder comenzó a maquilar una red de ardides y mentiras que poco a poco lo conducirían a su objetivo final, la mano de Hajime entre las suya mientras contemplaban desde un balcón la hermosa imagen que la ciudad del Olivo Dorado ofrecía bajo sus pies cuando era hora de la puesta de sol.

Ahora con veintidós años y la carga de que Iwaizumi fuera apodado “la puta del rey” por su culpa, observaba el horizonte que a su madre le había encantado inmortalizar en papel y acuarelas cuando él tenía siete años. Esos tiempos parecían otra vida. Una más feliz y despreocupada, llena de tardes de juego y horas del té con el pan más delicioso sobre el planeta.

—Su majestad —la voz de Hanamaki lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, regresándolo a la realidad para notar que el cielo estaba oscuro y él aún no se había terminado de preparar aún para ir a la primera cena de la cumbre que él había solicitado—, es hora, llegaremos tarde.

Oikawa suspiró y asintió antes de estirar los labios en la sonrisa juguetona que tanto lo caracterizaba. La tenía tan bien ensayada que podía mantenerla en su rostro por horas sin sentir que las mejillas se le entumecían. 

—Pero un rey nunca llega tarde, Makki —le canturreó el castaño a su espía principal.

Desde el tremendo fallo en la conspiración para asesinar a Hinata y de paso a Akaashi, Oikawa rara vez perdía de vista al joven de bonito cabello rosáceo. De igual manera, Hanamaki sabía que su cuello estaba en peligro y por eso no pensaba darle algún chisme de la corte a su soberano sin tener la total certeza de que la información era real, pero a pesar de todos ambos seguían siendo amigos cercanos, por lo que el espía se tomó la confianza de responder:

—Se le considera tarde cuando haces a otros cuatro reyes esperar.

Tōru suspiró dramáticamente como toda respuesta y se encogió de hombros. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de algodón color beige y una camisa veraniega azul cielo. Sus zapatos eran las botas menos calientes que tenía a pesar de que si por él fuera, andaría con sandalias o descalzo ahora que la arena había dejar de quemar como si de una estufa encendida se tratara. Pero Ushijima estaba ahí, y si Tōru quería obtener su apoyo ahora que una de las ramas principales de su plan maestro se había roto, definitivamente tenía que agradar al maniático de las reglas y el protocolo que el rey de Shiratorizawa podía llegar a ser.

—¡Ya estoy listo! —exclamó con tono alegre, y como esperaba la puerta fue abierta desde afuera para él.

Ahí Iwaizumi lo esperaba con su porte recto y ese bronceado que se le veía endemoniadamente bien. Oikawa amplió su sonrisa al verlo, y suspiró contento al notar como los ojos de su general principal y su mano derecha no se despegaban de él, con un brillo que le conocía muy bien. 

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Contigo? Hasta el fin del mundo Iwa-chan —susurró divertido.

Y es que así era. Por Iwaizumi y la oportunidad de poder estar junto a él, sería capaz de llegar hasta el fin del mundo, o de destruirlo. 

...•••...

Ansioso era poco para lo que Kuroo Tetsurō estaba. Daba vueltas como un gato encerrado, caminando de un extremo a otro del pasillo, sin permitirse perder de vista la ancha puerta de madera hinchada por la humedad que era la entrada a la enfermería del castillo de la Isla del Rey. 

Kei estaba adentro; esa insolente cría de cuervo que a pesar de sus facciones frías y esa actitud de "No me toques, que me sé cuidar yo solo", había sido lo suficientemente delicado para caer exhausto, presa del calor y un largo viaje que lo hicieron perder la conciencia en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo. O al menos eso era lo que el maestre Nekomata le había dicho después de que el maestre Takeda le hubiera permitido revisar al rubio, sólo repitiendo lo que el sanador de Karasuno había decretado con anterioridad. 

Luego de eso habían cerrado la enfermería del palacio. Sin dejarlo ver a su prometido, o futuro prometido si se requería ser más exactos, ya que el anuncio aún no había sido dado. Se suponía que esa noche iban a hacerlo. Ahora Kuroo ya no estaba muy seguro de que Kei lograra despertar antes de la cena, y aunque no lo culpaba en lo absoluto, por primera vez sentía la necesidad de dar la noticia de que estaba comprometido. 

No era idiota, al contrario, el rey de Nekoma era bien conocido por su astucia, por la facilidad con la que leía la verdad tras una expresión, por su intelecto a pesar de esa insolente sonrisa de gato Cheshire que solía tener en los labios. Por eso fue que lo notó al instante: el brillo en los ojos, la preocupación a un nivel que solo él compartía, la urgencia de llevarlo al castillo y comenzar a bajar su temperatura corporal a base de hielo y toallas con agua fresca. Ushijima y Kuroo habían sido más que rápidos y eficientes a la hora de atender a Kei, y aunque Tetsurō estaba agradecido por la ayuda, definitivamente no quería al rey de Shiratorizawa como un ave carroñera alrededor del más joven.

Por eso estaba haciendo guardia, se decía a sí mismo, para no darle ni la más mínima oportunidad a Ushijima de acercarse y arruinar las negociaciones que por medio de cartas había estado manteniendo con Daichi después de su apresurada partida del Nido del Cuervo, pactando un matrimonio que si bien aún no estaba completamente seguro de querer, sí estaba interesado en llevar a cabo por motivos más grandes que sus propios deseos. 

Aunque si debía ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo... tal vez Tsukishima realmente despertaba algo en él a lo que, por falta de costumbre, se negaba a darle un nombre. 

Cinco vueltas alrededor del pasillo y como veinte suspiros después, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a un ritmo tranquilo, confianzudo. Kuroo se tensó al instante, listo para enfrentarse a quien había estado esperando, dejando escapar el aire que comenzó a contener sin darse cuenta cuando quién apareció al doblar la esquina fue Bokuto, con ese aire energético que siempre lo rodeaba, haciéndolo sonreír al instante. 

—¿Oya, oya? ¡Bro!

—¡Oya, oya, oya, Bro! 

Kuroo sonrío, acercándose a él en un par de zancadas, olvidando momentáneamente la puerta que vigilaba como un fiel centinela. 

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kou? 

El aludido se estremeció ligeramente, recordando que la última persona en llamarlo así había sido Akaashi hace algunos días, cuando accidentalmente se lo había encontrado en uno de los pasillos del Nido del Cuervo. 

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti? Las habitaciones de los cuarto reyes están bastante lejos del ala de la enfermería —le dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa cómplice, cruzándose de brazos y estirándose cuan alto era para para no tener que levantar mucho el rostro ahora que hablaban después de poco más de dos semanas sin saber el uno del otro—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? 

—Bueno, ¿qué te dice el encontrarme aquí afuera esperando a que me dejen entrar? —contestó Tetsurō con una sonrisa resignada. 

—Honestamente, nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te conozco bro, y he estado en la mayoría, si no es que todas, las reuniones oficiales sobe tu matrimonio con Kei. Se ha vuelto algo bastante ventajoso para ambos. ¿Nunca has estado en las tierras del Círculo de la luna? —al ver que Kuroo negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió—. Bueno, lo cierto es que es un lugar tanto hermoso como mortal. Sobretodo en invierno, que todo el territorio se pinta de blanco, y las noches son muy largas. Hace demasiado frío, pero la caza, las pieles, el carbón y varias piedras preciosas si sabes en qué minas buscar, logran mantener con facilidad y hasta comodidad a la casa que ahí gobierna. Ya quisiera yo que la Casa del Búho recibiera al menos un cinco por ciento del treinta que tú vas a recibir por los próximos diez años como dote. 

—La dote no es algo que realmente me interese, y lo sabes —respondió con brusquedad, repentinamente molesto con la idea de Bokuto teniendo algo que ver con Kei.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal en él si comenzaba a encelarse de su mejor amigo. 

—¿Pero un heredero sí? Sólo estás aquí por eso, no porque realmente te interese el bienestar de Tsukki.

Ese tema sí que llamó la atención de Kuroo, quién había tenido que aceptar la estúpida condición de que no sabría nada de eso hasta que la unión hubiera sido concretada. 

—¿Qué sabes de eso? Todos se comportan como si el hecho de que hubiera mujeres fértiles en la Casa del Linaje de la Madre fuera un secreto de Estado o algo así. 

—Es que en cierta forma es un secreto de estado. No se nos dice nada, sólo que esa casa es importante. Pero hay algo turbio, bro, ya te lo digo yo. Soy de Karasuno y aún así no me cuentan nada, y por lo que noté, Kei tampoco es muy consciente de cómo es que va a llenar ese punto en el tratado matrimonial..., pero Daichi está muy seguro, y si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años, es que si Daichi dice que podrás tener críos con las características de ambos, es porque así será. 

Kuroo frunció el ceño, inconforme con esa respuesta. Bokuto tenía un poco de razón, si el rey regente de Karasuno aseguraba algo, normalmente esto era verdad, pero ¿A costa de qué? ¿Qué medios serían usados para que aquella afirmación fuera verídica? Kuroo no estaba muy seguro de querer una descendencia de alguna chica cuyo destino hubiera sido nacer sólo para procrear. Además, Bokuto se equivocaba, Tetsurō aún no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por Kei, y al mismo tiempo estaba reacio a aceptarlo, sentido e inconforme por la forma en que habían tenido que reencontrarse, pero consciente de que si hubiera sido de otra manera, por muy diferente que está hubiera sido... habría llegado a enamorarse de él por cuenta propia, como algo natural, como un gato maullándole a la luna porque así dictaba su instinto... o mejor dicho: porque así estaba destinado a ser. 

—No me has respondido qué haces aquí —le recordó después de decidir que no quería hablar más de asuntos que seguramente el búho no podría contestarle con total seguridad—. ¿No deberías estar con Akaashi? 

Bokuto hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido, ¿eh? 

—Ya sabes cómo es la corte, sobretodo la de Karasuno. Los mejores chismes siempre nacen ahí. ¿Cuál es exactamente tu trabajo con él? 

—Cuidarlo... 

—¿Desde la distancia?

—Admito que no es mi mejor estrategia, pero tengo un presentimiento, llámalo sexto sentido o lo que quieras, de que si estamos juntos la historia no hará más que repetirse.

Kuroo le dio su sonrisa felina de siempre, suspirando sin saber muy bien que hacer por ellos. Había escuchado que el viaje desde La Ciudadela del Cuervo hasta la Isla del Rey había sido tan tenso y denso, que hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla. 

Además, el rumor de una profecía entre ambos búhos estaba volando, sin nada totalmente confirmado, pero demasiado presente como para ser un simple invento. 

—¿Y qué hay de lo otro?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿El Sol te frió el cerebro? Estoy tomando mi distancia justo para que no haya un "algo" para empez...

—No Kou, hablo de esa profecía que dicen.

—No creo en esas cosas, lo sabes.

—Pero Akaashi sí.

Bokuto se removió inquieto en su lugar, comenzando a sacar el labio para hacer uno de sus famosos pucheros, esos que sin querer lo ponían en la mira de las solteras en la corte de Karasuno, quienes la mayor parte de las ocaciones estaban ahí solo para conseguir marido. 

—Por eso él no va a saber de qué se trata —refutó en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras apretaba los puños, clavando las uñas sobre la palma de sus manos—. Sólo yo, Asahi y el maestre Takeda sabemos de qué va esa palabrería y así se va a quedar.

—¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero saber!

—Tal vez algún día te cuente. De todos modos no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte porque ya he decidido que no me voy a volver a enamorar de él —añadió con una sonrisa, cuya alegría no llegó a los ojos, algo preocupante que Kuroo comenzaba a notar como constante. 

Obviamente esa discusión no se iba a quedar ahí, Kuroo nunca se lo había dicho, pero él creía que había una especie de magia en muchas personas y en todo lo que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, también era cociente de que las visiones de Asahi eran muy subjetivas y no siempre significaban lo que el vidente decía. 

—Pero Kou, te digo que me...

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon a la distancia, y como si de dos resortes listos para saltar se tratasen, Bokuto y Kuroo se irguieron, derechos y rectos cuán altos eran en espera del individuo en camino. 

Fue una enorme sorpresa para ambos notar que quien se les unía era nada más y nada menos que el rey de Shiratorizawa, el más misterioso y serio de todos. A quien Bokuto nunca le había visto una sonrisa desde que lo había conocido al menos cuatro años atrás; aunque sabía que no era algo imposible.

Los cuatro reyes, cinco si se contaba a Akaashi, se conocían desde pequeños, así que cuando se juntaban era normal escuchar las anécdotas de cuando acompañaban a sus respectivos padres a las reuniones o cumbres internacionales, sobre todo por parte de Akaashi, Kageyama (o Daichi) y Kuroo. El último año, el hablador de Oikawa se mantenía huraño y en silencio, o con su atención totalmente puesta en el comandante de sus tropas y mano derecha, a quien igual todos conocían desde pequeños. Y Ushijima, por otro lado, nunca hablaba mucho. Pero siempre estaba escuchando, y se decía que la forma más fácil de hacerlo sonreír era que Tōru hiciera la travesura de provocar un tropiezo en algún bailarín sólo con una de sus bellas miradas. 

Kuroo y Ushijima se miraron el uno al otro, ambos cambiando sus posturas inconscientemente por una más amenazadora, tensa y peligrosa. De todos los Reyes ellos eran los que menos se llevaban; la historia del continente demasiado latente aún a pesar de las tres o cuatro generaciones que ya habían pasado. Además de sus personalidades: uno era inflexible, recto y con muy poco sentido del humor que nunca comprendía las bromas o provocaciones del otro, o la enorme flexibilidad que este mostraba con las reglas y los acuerdos. 

Bokuto estuvo a punto de intervenir, dando un paso hacia adelante para ponerse en medio de ambos, sin embargo, la puerta de la enfermería crujió como si la madera se quejara de ser molestada, abriéndose lentamente debido al peso y la nula fuerza de quién la empujaba. 

El maestre Takeda salió, su figura llamando la atención de los presentes, de los cuales dos sintieron decepción y uno alivio. 

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, majestades...? y Bokuto. 

—¡¿Como está Kei?!

—¿Cómo se encuentra Tsukishima? 

Dos voces al unísono, ambos con el mismo interés. Bokuto los observó anonado, sintiendo como un nudo en su estómago se formaba debido a la nada agradable sensación que suscitó al ver cómo ambos se volteaban a ver, clavando sus ojos en el otro cual dagas. Y es que si las miradas mataran...

—Deberían estar de camino a la cumbre, es tarde —habló una vez más el sanador, atreviéndose a reprenderlos con voz suave. 

—Yo venía a buscarlo a usted, Daichi me envió. ¿Cómo está Tsukishima?

—Durmiendo. ¿Es por Akaashi?

Bokuto asintió, ignorando la mirada curiosa que el de Shiratorizawa le dio. 

—Tenemos que llegar con él a la cumbre, tengo entendido que está esperando por nosotros en su habitación.

Takeda le dio una mirada reprobatoria, sabiendo que el búho se estaba manteniendo lejos del rey de Fukurodani a pesar de la orden expresa de no perderlo de vista a no ser que el rey lo enviara a otro lado, como ahora. 

—En ese caso, vamos. Y ustedes dos, majestades, ya deberían estar ahí. 

—Un rey nunca llega tarde —respondió Kuroo con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

—Pero no por eso dejas esperando a los demás el tiempo que se te antoje —refutó Ushijima con voz seria, repentinamente molesto por ese comentario tan irrespetuoso al tiempo de terceras personas. 

Kuroo rodó los ojos, repentinamente irritado.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro tu corte te está esperando y ahora van tarde gracias a ti. 

—Suficiente. Ambos, deben estar ya allá. Es la cena informal de la primera noche, así que el protocolo no es tan exigente —intervinó Takeda, repentinamente nervioso por la tensión en el ambiente—. Pero no por eso hay que llegar tarde, y a este paso seguramente llegarán más retrasados que el propio Oikawa. 

Ambos hicieron una mueca, dando una mirada a la puerta de donde el de Karasuno acababa de salir. Bokuto encontró escalofriante lo sincronizados que eran sus actos cuando de Tsukishima se trataba. También el maestre notó la inquietud en ambos, aunque él no las interpretó de la misma manera en que Kōtarō lo hacía. 

Suspirando, se rindió ante la insistencia de ambos.

—Él estará bien —aseguró, tomando la voz de cuando daba un diagnóstico a Daichi o Kageyama—, tuvo un infarto de calor[1], estuvo vomitando durante el viaje, pero todos creímos que era por el constante movimiento que hace estragos en ti si no estás acostumbrado. Tsukishima viene de un territorio donde el verano es como un otoño para nosotros, está acostumbrado a la nieve y el frío, por lo que los cambios de temperatura de esta magnitud lo afectan más que a otros. Su temperatura corporal ha bajado, despertó, le di una infusión fría para el dolor de cabeza y se volvió a quedar dormido. No creo que despierte hasta mañana, y está prohibido abrir esa puerta —sentenció, hablando como el maestre que era y no como un simple súbdito—. Ahora, deben irse o la puerta continuará cerrada mañana. 

Ambos reyes parpadearon sorprendidos ante la amenaza, nada acostumbrados a que les hablaran así. Bokuto, por su parte, mordió sus labios para no sonreír; el maestre Takeda daba miedo cuando quería, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. 

Sin embargo, estaba la competencia no verbal de ver quién desistía primero. Ninguno quería irse, ambos esperaban poder quedarse hasta decir "fui el último en marcharme mientras estabas en la enfermería". La testosterona bien tangible en el aire. 

Takeda suspiró, comenzando a caminar. Bokuto lo siguió segundos después, dandole una mirada preocupada al dúo que dejaba atrás, sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo antes de girar en la esquina del pasillo y perderlos de vista. 

No sabía que era peor: una noche en la que tendría que estar al lado de Akaashi a cada momento, comiendo, charlando y hasta bailando si así se lo ordenaban (aunque en el fondo lo deseaba), o los pocos minutos que esos dos estarían solos.

Ente Kuroo y Ushijima reinó el silencio los primeros segundos, ambos se analizaban sin importar si sus miradas tan fijas rayaban lo grosero si de cortesía se hablaba. Realmente ninguno tenía razones para pelear con el otro, por lo que ambos esperaban una provocación que simplemente no llegaba. 

No tenía sentido permanecer ahí si no podrían ver a Tsukishima hasta el día siguiente, así que ambos, lentamente, aún con sus posturas amenazadoras, tensas y listas para atacar cual animales, comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo una vez más, en dirección al salón de baile, que estaba dos niveles abajo por el pasillo que daba a la izquierda, el lado contrario por donde se habían ido Bokuto y el maestre Takeda. 

El silencio era ensordecedor, ambos tenían demasiadas preguntas para hacerle al otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a formularlas primero. 

La voces del salón de baile se iban haciendo más fuertes conforme seguían avanzando, pasando de un suave murmullo a un zumbido bien audible. Solo estaban a un pasillo de llegar, aunque uno largo por desgracia. Ambos tenían la piel perlada de un sudor provocado por el calor y la humedad en el ambiente tropical de la isla, aunque ninguno se quejó de ello. 

Al final, a medio pasillo de llegar a su destino, Ushijima murmuró para sí un:

—Supongo que este año Shiratorizawa hará el comercio de fresas más favorecedor para Karasuno. 

—Nekoma el de pieles —siseó Kuroo al instante. 

Y eso fue todo. La declaración de guerra por el amor de un rubio más extraña de todos los tiempos pero, lamentablemente, más seria de lo que sonaba. 

...•••...

Daichi fue el segundo en llegar, después de Oikawa para su gran sorpresa. 

Sugawara lo seguía a su izquierda como dictaba el protocolo, medio paso atrás, cosa que nunca había pasado antes entre ellos, que solían ir todo el tiempo a la par.

En los cuatro reinos, o cinco si se contaba al lejano Fukurodani, era común escuchar de la unidad y fortaleza de los reyes regentes de Karasuno, que guiaban con sabiduría y cariño al príncipe heredero al trono, Kageyama. Sin embargo todas esas historias distaban enormemente de la imagen que ofrecían ahora; tensos, alejados, fríos. Como si el otro no estuviera ahí y viceversa. 

Suga miraba al piso, su mirada perdida en las brillantes lozas de madera pulida que prácticamente le regresaban su reflejo. La última vez que habían estado ahí, en la LXXXIX Cumbre de la alianza invernal, Daichi y él habían bailado hasta el amanecer, enamorados, seguros de que nada ni nadie los separaría. 

Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. No habían vuelto a dormir juntos desde hace poco más de dos semanas, apenas y se hablaban en los desayunos, comidas o cenas. Viajaron en carruajes separados y aún ahora, en el paraíso tropical que era la Isla del Rey, Sugawara seguía siendo tratado con la misma frialdad e inclemencia que había en las tierras del Círculo de la Luna. 

En un principio había sido él quien se había enojado, furioso por la forma tan dictadora e insensible en que Daichi jugaba con la vida y sentimientos de las personas. Nunca había visto esa faceta en él, y parte de su enojo también se debía al miedo que sentía por no haberse dado cuenta del hombre con el que se había casado... aunque tampoco era como si no haberse casado fuera una opción; su matrimonio había sido arreglado, como tantos otros. Sin embargo, después del incidente de Akaashi, los mercenarios muertos, y la constante amenaza de alguien que había atacado el Nido del Cuervo de una manera casi exitosa, Daichi se había puesto furioso con su consorte. 

Sugawara sabía que era duramente culpado, pero aún no se había disculpado ni pensaba hacerlo. En el fondo, con el corazón roto y todo el amor que podía dar, se alegraba de no haberlo dejado convertirse en un monstruo aún más grande al permitirle alargar la tortura de un hombre que aún así iba a morir de una manera cruel. Y no es que él no hubiera querido respuestas y no estuviera frustrado por esos ataques que al parecer tenían un autor anónimo, pero simplemente como miembro de la Casa del Linaje de la Madre que era, donde las monjas les enseñaban de amor, solidaridad, empatía y sobre todo: respeto a la vida, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos al ver a su esposo, la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, acabar con la vida de un hombre de forma tan inhumana y cruel. 

Así que, ahí estaban. Sentados, solos. Uno observando cómo Oikawa reía con el que todos sabían que era su amante, analizando algún cambio y buscando variaciones en su corte desde la última vez que se vieron en el mes del Sol[2] que fue su cumpleaños, y el otro perdido en sus recuerdos, viendo todo con nostalgia. 

Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos como el año anterior, dejando entrar la brisa nocturna que de vez en cuando hacía tintinear la flama de todas las velas en los candelabros, metiendo al salón algunos pétalos de las tantas flores que había en la isla, aunque no duraban mucho ahí ya que los sirvientes los limpiaban con rapidez para que nada ensuciara el brillante suelo que a su vez también reflejaba las luces de las velas. El techo alto con el escudo de cada uno de los reinos grabado en detalles de oro bien pulido, bajando hasta encontrarse con algunos arcos de cantera, en cuyo centro había nada más que pinturas y diseños de paisajes que se podían encontrar a lo largo y ancho del continente Rhea. 

Sugawara siempre había encontrado ese lugar tan cálido y especial. Cuando él y Daichi se casaron hace algunos veranos, el padre de Kageyama les había permitido pasar la luna de miel ahí, amándose sin descanso desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, y le entristecía enormemente ver cómo ahora pasaban las mismas horas evitándose solo para no pelear y empeorar aún más la situación. 

De golpe, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a dos reyes; uno avanzaba con su porte serio de siempre, recto, con los puños apretados y una apenas visible mueca en el rostro. Su corte lo seguía detrás, haciéndose pasó junto a la del otro rey que, en contraste con el primero, sonreía como si acabara de escuchar el chiste más mal contado del mundo, con pasos ágiles y elegantes. 

Daichi parpadeó confundido al notar el denso ambiente que se sentía entre ellos. No se dirigían ni una mirada, y conscientes de eso lo mismos integrantes de sus respectivas cortes reales, las águilas evitaban convivir con los gatos y viceversa. 

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —preguntó Sugawara, olvidando por unos segundos el hecho de que no se hablaban.

Sin embargo, Daichi, en lugar de responder, se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a Kuroo, quién estaba acompañado por el maestre Nekomata, Yaku (un jefe de casa de los más poderosos), Lev el formidable guerrero de más allá del norte, junto a algunos otros personajes de menor importancia. Kenma, su fiel compañero de toda la vida, en esos momentos estaba con Hinata en las Tierras del Sol, cumpliendo con su papel de acompañante junto a los otros dos con el mismo puesto. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el cuervo, un tanto preocupado por la actitud de ambos soberanos y, aunque Kuroo le agradeció el gesto de haberse acercado a él con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, Ushijima apretó los puños, viéndolos desde lejos antes de girar su atención a Oikawa, quién había ido a hablar con él. 

Tōru sólo se había acercado únicamente con Iwaizumi, su mano derecha. Hanamaki, su espía, se había quedado en su mesa, atento a los sirvientes que rodeaban a Sugawara en la mesa de Karasuno acompañado de su corte, y también a los que atendían a Kuroo y sus allegados, entre los que ahora se encontraba Daichi. Algunos eran de sus pajaritos que le susurraban secretos y partes de conversaciones escuchadas, como también estaba seguro de que algunos otros eran espías de los demás reinos. 

Lentamente el de suaves cabellos rosáceos se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Pudo sentir algunas miradas clavadas a su espalda, pero ninguno aventuró nada sobre su partida, y más importante, nadie lo siguió. A partir de ahora, fuera de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho y los nervios a flor de piel, la rapidez de su actuar era primordial, por lo que no dudó en salir corriendo hacia donde la pieza maestra del plan esperaba por él.

...•••...

Ushijima veía a Oikawa, pero por primera vez no lo escuchaba hablar. Desde pequeño se le había enseñado sobre modales, etiqueta, protocolo y demás actitudes respetuosas que tenía bien arraigadas en su persona. Se había esforzado por ser un rey competente incluso antes de que su padre hubiera fallecido, y siempre había creído que para mantener esa eficiencia a la hora de reinar, una relación si no amistosa al menos cordial con los otros reinos era importante. Con Nekoma siempre fue difícil, la historia entre ambos era una enorme deuda histórica que seguramente no quedaría saldada más que dentro de muchos años en el futuro. Pero aún así, las cosas nunca habían estado tan tensas como en ese momento, cosa en la que Ushijima no podía dejar de pensar. 

Oikawa hizo un mohín frente a él, notando que cada pocos segundos la mirada de Ushijima se desviaba a la mesa donde Kuroo y Daichi hablaban. Entendía el interés, el mismo se moría por saber de qué rayos estaban hablando esos dos, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba que la atención del otro no estuviera con él; Ushijima nunca antes había sido descortés con su persona, y ahora qué estaba sucediendo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto, así que optó por la técnica familiar, sacar a la luz esa caballerosidad bien arraigada que sabía que el otro tenía. 

—Iwa-chan ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento, por favor? —preguntó Tōru con un tono de voz aterciopelada que llamó la atención de ambos. 

Iwaizumi le dio una profunda mirada antes de levantarse, hacerles una reverencia y retirarse unos metros, quedándose parado en su regia posición de guardia aún si no podía escuchar lo que ambos reyes hablaban. 

—Waka-chan —llamó Oikawa, sonriendo cuando la tranquila mirada del aludido se posó sobre él—, mecesito tu ayuda —la primera palabra fue más como un ronroneo, mientras tranquilamente su mano se posaba sobre la del otro monarca, sintiendo un cosquilleo ahí donde sus pieles se tocaban pero logrando ignorarlo de manera exitosa—. Y a cambio te daré la mía. 

Ushijima levantó una ceja, curioso por el repentino cambio de tema, y muy en el fondo, sintiendo la pequeña necesidad de ayudarle aún si todavía no sabía de que iba su petición. 

—¿Qué necesitas, Oikawa?

—Tu apoyo.

—¿Mi apoyo en qué?

Oikawa mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de dirigir sus cálidos ojos castaños a los contrarios, parpadeando lentamente unos segundos, casi como batiendo sus pestañas de forma coqueta aunque nadie se atrevería a acusarlo de algo así. No frente a él al menos. 

A Ushijima se le secó ligeramente la boca, consciente de lo que el castaño hacía, pero no por eso más preparado que aquellos pobres bastardos de los que Tōru se burlaba haciéndolos tropezar con un simple gesto. Sin embargo, su encanto duró muy poco, pues pronto el recuerdo de un suave cabello rubio despeinado contra sus brazos, pertenecientes a un desmayado Tsukishima, inundó su memoria. Además, era obvio que Oikawa no lo quería de esa manera, pero vaya que ahora tenía su atención. 

—El nuevo rey de Fukurodani, necesito que me ayudes a ponerlo en el trono. 

—¿Nuevo rey? —preguntó a quien apodaban "la vaca" o "el granjero" debido a su inocente alardeó sobre la asombrosa fertilidad de Shiratorizawa. 

Oikawa asintió, sabiendo que el cuidado en sus próximas palabras era primordial. Suavemente acarició el dorso de la mano ajeno de forma distraída, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de sus acciones. 

—Bueno, hace una semana aproximadamente, el nuevo monarca de Fukurodani acudió a mí, pidiendo mi apoyo y respaldo en esta cumbre para ser reconocido oficialmente como el nuevo rey de esa nación ahora que Akaashi los ha traicionado —sus palabras fluyeron como las de una nana contando una historia para dormir a un infante que se portó bien durante el día, como si la fábula fuera verídica y la hubiera experimentado en carne propia—. Me explicó la situación, y aunque quisiera repetírtela yo, creo que es algo que debes escuchar de su boca. 

—¿De quién se trata y cómo es que no sabía de esto?

—Tengo entendido que de quién te hablo se ha estado moviendo de forma discreta, sobre todo por las mentiras que Akaashi ha ido propagando a su paso por la corte de Karasuno. No me equivoco al pensar que los tiene engañados, y seguramente también al rey de Nekoma ya que fueron muy amigos —Oikawa se enderezó en su lugar, ampliando sus grandes ojos castaños y clavándolos en los de Ushijima, intentando lucir solemne y regio, cosa que no le costó mucho—. Por eso estoy convencido de que recae en nosotros la misión de imponer orden y justicia para salvar a un reino donde el caos está a la orden del día. 

Wakatoshi sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos mientras se imaginaba la situación. La idea de crear discordia con los dos reinos del norte no le agradaba mucho, pero tampoco lo hacía la de permitir que un país sufriera gracias a la inestabilidad política que se podía resolver con una simple votación en los próximos días. 

—No me has dicho quién es el nuevo rey de Fukurodani después de la partida de Akaashi. 

Oikawa tragó saliva antes de decir el nombre que podría facilitarlo o complicarlo todo. 

—Suguru Daishō, primero de su nombre de la casa de Nohebi. 

...•••...

Bokuto caminó de forma desganada, un aura depresiva lo rodeaba, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se viera más gris y marchito. Incluso las puntas de su alborotado cabello miraban al piso, acentuando la imagen de desesperanza que este brindaba.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo proceder. Había logrado evitar estar en presencia de Akaashi durante días, cumpliendo órdenes y trabajos que incluso eran menores a su rango siempre y cuando estos lo mantuvieran con una buena excusa para decir que estaba ocupado. Cuando tuvo que compartir carruaje con él durante la travesía a la Isla del Rey fingió dormir casi todo el camino y a la hora de charlar ignoró las preguntas importantes, usando una inteligencia que muchos dudaban que tuviera para sacar otros temas de conversación o simplemente pasarlas de forma educada. 

Pero ahora ahí estaba, yendo hacia él junto al maestre Takeda para escoltarlo al salón de baile y que así pudiera reclamar su trono y desmentir la red de ardides que se había comenzado a tejer en su contra.

Al menos no estaba solo, ese era su único consuelo, uno que no le duró mucho pues en cuanto llegaron por él y este salió de su habitación ataviado en un traje de ligeras telas azules que incluso dejaban uno de sus hombros descubiertos, algo muy de la moda de Fukurodani y que dejó a Bokuto con la piel erizada, Takeda decidió que estaba en condiciones físicas de asistir después de revisarlo, y que daría una imagen bastante mala si llegaba al salón al lado de un sanador después de todo lo que había pasado. 

Akaashi asintió en acuerdo, por lo que únicamente extendió una mano hacia Bokuto quién, por puro reflejo y gracias a sus modales de los que rara vez hacía gala, la tomó para llévala hacia su antebrazo y que el menor la acomodara ahí con esa fluida elegancia que lo caracterizaba. 

Se arrepintió al instante. Desde la llegada de Keiji a la corte de Karasuno, Bokuto había sido especialmente cuidadoso en evitar el contacto físico. No por qué realmente quisiera evitarlo, que en el fondo se moría de ganas por tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo como lo había hecho antaño mientras le juraba que todo estaba bien y que todo iba a salir bien, sino porque sabía que un simple toque bastaría para volver a poner su mundo de cabeza. Al menos Akaashi continuó tan impasible como siempre, con esa envidiable imagen de tranquilidad que le recordó al de alborotados cabellos que él no podía recordar cómo un simple toque solía afectarlos a ambos cuando su amor era tanto que les costaba estar físicamente separados el uno del otro. Pero él era otra historia, comenzando por los alocados latidos de su corazón que resonaban detrás de sus oídos. Bokuto incluso llegó a preguntarse cómo es que Akaashi no los escuchaba si a él casi lo ensordecían. 

No habló, se abstuvo de hacerlo a pesar de que realmente no le costó mucho. Había un enorme nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo sollozar lastimosamente gracias a la infinidad de recuerdos que invadieron su mente por un simple toque. Así que, aunque ningún sonido salió de sus labios, si escucho el suspiró más lamentable que alguna vez hubiera existido. 

Sorprendido, se giró hacia su acompañante, con los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca de total sorpresa cuando comprendió lo que vio. 

Bokuto era malo controlando las lágrimas de otro, sus palabras nunca eran lo suficientemente consoladoras o acertadas a la hora de ofrecer apoyo. A veces ni siquiera lograba comprender por qué la gente lloraba si para él siempre había una solución para el problema. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Tenía a Akaashi, la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera existido, a su lado, con sus mejillas moteadas de un intenso rojo y sus ojos empañados con la amargas lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse y dejar un húmedo camino a través de su rostro. Bokuto podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había visto llorar con anterioridad, y al menos dos de esas veces las lágrimas habían sido de felicidad. Así que ahora estaba perdido, paralizado a mitad de un pasillo sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Definitivamente no podía llegar al salón de baile con el ojiazul en esas condiciones. La idea de fortaleza que querían dar se vería ridiculizada, y pensarían que Akaashi realmente estaba fuera de sus cabales y no era apto para reinar... incluso Daichi comenzaría a pensar aquello a pesar de que era el aliado más seguro después de Kuroo. 

No, Bokuto no iba a permitir aquello. La criatura más hermosa del mundo ahora a su lado le había roto el corazón hace tiempo gracias a su deber con la corona, así que Kōtarō no estaba dispuesto a que ese sacrificio y ese dolor quedará como un simple y vano intento que fracasó después de todo lo que había pasado... de lo que ambos habían pasado a pesar de que Akaashi no podía recordarlo ya. 

—Ojalá supiera como renunciar a ti —murmuró Bokuto apenas audiblemente, pero consciente de que Akaashi lo había escuchado por la forma en que lo miró un segundo después. 

El heredero de la Casa del Búho no esperó una respuesta o un gesto de reconocimiento, simplemente tomó a Keiji entre sus brazos, con la misma facilidad de antaño, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle el abrazo por el que sus brazos habían estado suplicando desde que el azabache llegó a Karasuno, inconsciente y herido.[3]

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Akaashi intentó alejarse. 

Fue entonces que la realidad de la situación golpeó a Bokuto con la misma fuerza de un yunque. Lo había abrazado como cuando eran amantes, no había pedido permiso para tocar a su majestad, ni pensó que a ojos de Akaashi aquel gesto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Simplemente había actuado guiado por sus sentimientos, esos que salían a flote ante un toque y una cara bonita que amenazaba con romper en llanto. ¿Dónde estaba Tsukki para recordarle lo patético que podía llegar a ser cuando de Keiji se trataba? 

Pero a pesar de todo, Bokuto no lo soltó. No titubeó ni pensó en dejarlo ir, no ahora que finalmente podía abrazarlo, llenarse de su calor y respirar su dulce aroma. Fue egoísta por un momento, consolándose más a sí mismo por todo lo que había perdido al dejarlo ir. Akaashi por su parte no volvió a resistirse, consciente de que eso era lo que había estado deseando desde que volvió a verlo, aunque en su momento no había entendido que se trataba de ese anhelo.

Sus corazones latían al mismo compás, marcando un ritmo que el más alto conocía muy bien, pero que Keiji redescubría maravillado. Y es qué tal vez, y sólo tal vez, todos los sueños que ahora vagamente recordaba después de su accidente en el caballo no eran sólo el anhelo de volver a ver a quién había sido su amor platónico desde pequeño, si no que ahora, entre esos fuertes brazos que se sentían aún más seguros que la propia corte de Karasuno, sopesaba la posibilidad de que fueran más que sólo un deseo no expresado y que, de hecho, su lastimada memoria sólo estaba intentando ayudarlo a recordar lo que realmente importaba: Bokuto en su vida. 

Sin embargo, Bokuto, por otro lado, cerraba los ojos, tomaba lo último que podía del momento y, con el corazón rompiéndose una vez más, pensaba en como dejar su egoísmo de lado. 

...•••...

—¡¿Acelerar el compromiso?! —preguntó Daichi en un susurro exaltado. 

La sorpresa en su rostro fue visible sólo unos segundos antes de que pudiera recuperar la máscara de tranquilidad que siempre tenía puesta. 

No entendía porque de pronto Kuroo estaba ansioso por casarse después de todo lo que le había costado convencerlo y luego pactar un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Además, la boda había estado tentativamente prevista para después de un largo año de cortejos y más negociaciones, una vez que Hinata y Kageyama estuvieran en el poder y Akaashi posicionado una vez más. 

No es que Daichi quisiera perjudicar al de Nekoma, pero lo cierto era que si se casaba con Tsukishima antes de que Tobio y su prometido lo hicieran, eso le daría una gran ventaja en cuanto a posiciones, y de hecho Kei tendría mayor status en cuanto a tiempo que Hinata, algo que claramente no le convenía a Karasuno. Aunque por otro lado el rubio seguía siendo un ciudadano del país de los cuervos...

No, había mucho que considerar. Tomar una decisión en ese momento era algo muy estúpido, así que sencillamente no iba a ceder. Sin embargo, aquello que realmente le interesaba conocer en esos momentos al regente de los cuervos era la razón para la repentina propuesta de Kuroo. ¿Es que ver a Tsukishima débil, y pensar que pronto iba a morir había conmovido sus sentimientos? ¿O su estrategia era casarse con alguien a quien creía moribundo para quedar viudo y que pasaran otros años antes de que se le volviera a exigir tomar un consorte? Había muchas opciones, y Daichi no se sentiría seguro hasta saber que el gato no lo hacía para afectar a su pueblo. 

Kuroo por su parte sólo asintió, dandole una profunda mirada que incluso se podría clasificar como peligrosa. También podía sentir los ojos de muchas personas sobre ellos dos, intentando leer sus labios o hacerse una idea de la situación que ambos discutían. 

Pero viéndolo de lejos, era notorio para todo el mundo como el sistema de alianzas funcionaba; quien estaba con quien, e incluso quién era el líder de esa unión. Aunque para ser honestos, había quienes estaba escépticos sobre el hecho de que algo entre Seijoh y Shiratorizawa pudiera concretarse. Y aún si lo hiciera ¿Qué nadie aprendía de las lecciones de historia? Para que los maestres insistían tanto en estás clases si al final las personas a las que les correspondía tomar decisiones por todo un país no aprendían de las lecciones del pasado.

—Es algo que debemos hablar con calma —dijo Daichi con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por la mueca de descontento que apareció en el rostro de Kuroo. 

Kuroo estuvo a punto de refutar, ligeramente irritado por la renuencia del otro a acceder a una petición tan simple. Sin embargo, cerró la boca y sólo asintió. Sugawara se dirigía hacia ellos con la preocupación tallada en el rostro, sus ojos claros dirigiéndose con nerviosismo a la mesa donde Oikawa y Ushijima estaban. 

Fue entonces que Kuroo finalmente los volteo a ver, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos, y la piel se le erizo al instante. Él no tenía nada contra Oikawa, lo consideraba un monarca inteligente con el que había que tener cuidado gracias a su cara inofensiva. Sabía que Daichi lo subestimaba un poco, y que Ushijima lo respetaba apenas lo suficiente; por eso el ver a ambos castaños cuchichear tan cerca el uno del otro, con la angelical sonrisa de Oikawa reluciendo como los diamantes de la corona de Aoba Johsai, y un diminuto estiramiento de labios por parte del de Shiratorizawa, hizo que una alarma interna (llamémosle sexto sentido) se encendiera al instante. 

El de Nekoma no se hacía una idea clara de que era lo que esos dos se traían entre manos. Pero seguro no sería nada bueno, porque tan pronto como el intercambio de palabras cesó segundos después y Ushijima levantó la mirada hacia la mesa en la que él, Daichi y ahora también Sugawara estaban, se enderezó, se levantó de la silla sin darle otra mirada a Oikawa, y caminó recto hasta ellos. 

Las reacciones ante su llegada fueron muy diferentes. Kuroo apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que además de tener los nudillos blancos, las uñas se le encajaban en la palma de la mano, amenazando con atravesar las primeras capas de piel y dejarle una superficial herida. Tieso y a la defensiva, como un gato listo para arañar a su oponente. Daichi por su parte no pudo más que sentirse curioso. Desde que eran niños, Ushijima muy rara vez buscaba tener contacto alguno con ellos fuera de asuntos que no fueran diplomáticos, y a pesar de que se llevaban relativamente bien, Sawamura sabía muy bien que el líder de Shiratorizawa no terminaba de respetar totalmente su título ya que este tenía la palabra "regente" en él. Es decir, la corona le sería arrebatada tan pronto como Tobio cumpliera la edad establecida. Y Sugawara, por otro lado, no podía apartar la vista de la deslumbrante sonrisa triunfal que Oikawa tenía en los labios, atento a cada movimiento de este. 

Sin embargo, lo qué pasó a continuación tomó desprevenido a todo el mundo, menos a Kuroo, quién en el fondo se lo esperaba a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas que no pasara. 

—Yo, Ushijima Wakatoshi, rey de Shiratorizawa —comenzó después de aclarar su garganta. Su voz era grave y potente, imposible de pasar por alto cuando usaba el tono autoritario que cada heredero al trono aprendía en su momento—, primero de mi nombre, líder de las Águilas del este y protector de las Montañas del dios de la Tierra, me presentó ante ti, Sawamura Daichi, líder de Karasuno —el aludido se sorprendió de que el más alto no usará alguna proposición de tiempo para marcar que su lugar en el poder sólo era momentáneo—, para pedir la mano de tu connacional Tsukishima Kei, heredero a las tierras del Círculo de la Luna, en matrimonio. 

Fue entonces que el líder de Karasuno lo entendió; la insistencia de Kuroo, la preocupación de Sugawara e incluso la manera en que Ushijima corrió a socorrer a Kei, pasando por alto y olvidándose por completo de los protocolos establecidos desde hace tanto tiempo en cuanto a saludos entre los gobernante y la corte que siempre los acompañaba. No pudo evitar peguntarse si Tsukishima y él ya se conocían desde antes, o si había sido una especie de flechazo instantáneo. 

Kuroo dejó salir una risa burlona mientras sus labios se estiraban en una amplia sonrisa provocadora, como si la propuesta de Ushijima hubiera sido tan lamentable que valía la pena burlase de ella. Pero en el fondo lo que hervía detrás de esa máscara que había puesto era la más pura rabia, sobre todo porque Daichi no se había negado aún. 

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Ushijima?

—Lo que Daichi quiere decir —comenzó Sugawara después de una mirada de incredulidad a su consorte—, es que Tsukishima ya está comprometido con Kuroo. 

—¿Ya lo está?

—Pero eso no es un problema —añadió una quinta persona que hasta el momento se había mantenido lejos de la conversación. 

Todos los rostros se giraron a Oikawa, quien se acercaba con esos elegantes pasos que lo caracterizaban. Kuroo levantó una ceja en su dirección y suspiró cuando entendió porque su presencia en esa conversación sería un problema.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tōru? —preguntó Daichi, inusualmente interesado en su respuesta. 

Eso molestó tanto a Kuroo como a Sugawara. 

—Bueno, romper un compromiso ya pactado en estos días es sumamente fácil ¿No Kuroo-chan? —la sonrisa inocente de Oikawa no podía significar más que peligro, sobretodo por la forma en que el apellido de Tetsurō sonó como un ronroneo—. Es decir, tú lo hiciste con mi prima a quien ya habían aceptado en tu corte como tu futura consorte, ¿Por qué no habría de poderse hacer con el chico del Círculo de la Luna? 

—Su nombre es Tsukishima —le corrigieron dos voces, una más amable que la otra. 

—Tsukishima —corrigió Oikawa, levantando ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros en son de paz—. A lo que voy con todo esto es que para romper ese compromiso sólo es cuestión de que Daichi decida que alianza le conviene más y lo dictamine. 

—Pacta sunt servanda. 

Kuroo sonrío y Ushijima se tensó. Las palabras de Suga tenían un peso enorme a pesar de ser muy antiguas. 

—Los pactos deben ser cumplidos —repitió Oikawa en el idioma común, después de ver cómo Daichi le ponía una mano en la rodilla al albino; una sutil orden de que se callara—. Es muy cierto lo que dices, pero como afectado principal del pacto que Kuroo rompió, no me parece justo que él pueda refugiarse en ese principio. 

Sugawara bufó y Daichi finalmente se giró a él para darle una mirada de advertencia. Kuroo por su parte se limitó a seguir sonriendo con desdén, aunque cada vez le costaba más, y Ushijima simplemente asintió, de acuerdo con lo que Oikawa decía. 

—He de admitir que la propuesta de Ushijima es algo que debe considerarse, y...

—¿Y la opinión de Tsukishima? —lo interrumpió Kuroo, dandole una intensa mirada al de Karasuno—. No dudo que lo hayas obligado a aceptarme a mí, pero también lo obligarás a aceptar a Ushijima. 

—¿Obligarlo? —preguntó Wakatoshi, la indignación clara en su voz—. Yo voy a enamorarlo. 

—¿Y crees que yo no?

Tres pares de ojos iban de uno a otro, sorprendidos e incrédulos. A Oikawa incluso se le había abierto la boca ante la mera mención del "amor". ¿Qué clase de maldito afortunado era Tsukishima Kei?

Sin embargo, en su mente ya había un sin fin de ideas para quitarle ese atractivo que ambos le veían. Era momento de arriesgarse y usar su carta fuerte... después de todo un prometido profanado rara vez llegaba al poder, ¿no? 

No es que de verdad tuviera algo contra ese rubio, no lo conocía bien y seguramente era una buena persona con un futuro prometedor y todas las comodidades que les deparaba la vida a los herederos de las casas de Karasuno, sin embargo, se había metido (consciente o inconscientemente) en sus planes, y Oikawa nunca dudaba a la hora de deshacerse de un obstáculo. 

—Miren, esta es la primera cena, es informal, y definitivamente no es el lugar para discutir quién se mete en la cama de Tsukishima —mientras hablaba buscaba a Iwaizumi con la mirada—. Propongo, y Daichi seguro me apoyara, que el tema se retome mañana en el...

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron de golpe, dándole pasó a las cuarto personas que detonarían el principio del fin. 

Bokuto caminaba a un lado de Akaashi, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de cualquiera ataque que pudiera surgir de parte de los otros dos, mientras el pelinegro avanzaba con toda su dignidad hacia la mesa en la que estaban los cuatro reyes el continente. 

Oikawa sonrió, Ushijima suspiró y los otros dos los miraban sin comprender nada. 

—Suguru Daishō —siseó Kuroo, incrédulo. 

—El nuevo rey de Fukurodani —sentenció Oikawa. 

Ushijima sólo asintió. 

Akaashi cerró los puños pero nada más, mientras clavaba la mirada en Kuroo y Daichi, buscando apoyo. 

—Akaashi es el rey de Fukurodani —murmuró Kuroo, quién fue el primero en reaccionar—. Proclamar al usurpador como rey cuando tenemos al verdadero justo en frente es traición, Oikawa. Estarías cambiando el linaje de sangre. 

—Akaashi fue destronado por su pueblo, perdió su derecho natural cuando huyó de su territorio —murmuró Ushijima, repitiendo lo que Oikawa le había explicado momentos atrás, mientras hablaban. 

Kuroo rodó los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Ushijima. 

—Su vida estaba en peligro —le defendió Suga, importándole poco la orden no articulada de que guardara silencio. 

—¡Debió haber muerto! —añadió Oikawa de mala gana. Luego se apresuró a añadir—. Cualquier verdadero rey lo haría, así que no, Aoba y Shiratorizawa no reconocerán a otro como rey de Fukurodani que no sea Suguru Daishō. Defenderemos su posición a como de lugar. 

Ushijima volvió a asentir, convencido de que esos ideales eran los correctos, y que además tarde o temprano, llevarían a Tsukishima Kei hasta sus manos. Además de lo beneficiado que se vería Shiratorizawa por el bando que había elegido. 

Sin embargo, para Daichi y Kuroo eso fue suficiente. La pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que se les había dado finalmente había llegado. Alguien quería a Keiji muerto, alguien poderoso que se beneficiará enormemente con la muerte del de Fukurodani. 

—Eres una persona lista, Oikawa... —comenzó Kuroo. 

—Así que seguramente debes entender que esto... —le secundó Daichi. 

—Es la guerra —sentenció Akaashi, hablando por primera vez, y dictaminando un nuevo curso en la historia. 

—Bien, ya hemos vivido suficiente tiempo bajo el yugo de Karasuno y su perro lame botas, Nekoma.

—Las cosas finalmente van a cambiar. 

...•••...

Lejos, en las tierras del sol donde Hinata había vuelto a ver a su hermana, donde Tobio había conocido a su futura familia política, y donde todo lucía alegre, feliz y fructífero, Kenma tuvo un sueño. 

Una pesadilla, donde la luna era de sangre, donde su mejor amigo moría y él ni siquiera era capaz de verlo exhalar su último aliento. Donde un rubio tenía las manos llenas de sangre mientras protegía a un bebé que berreaba la falta de su padre. 

Donde se quedaba solo. 

Donde el Sol dejaba de brillar. 

Pero mientras respiraba agitado y veía a las cuatro personas con las que compartía habitación, se repitió que solo había sido eso. Un sueño, una pesadilla de entre tantas que había tenido. 

Que no tenía nada que ver con esa ocasión hace muchos años cuando soñó con Hinata cuando aún ni siquiera lo conocía. 

Y que la magia de sueños proféticos ya había desaparecido de su familia hace generaciones. 

Además, ese bebé no podía ser el hijo de Kuroo, comenzando por que Tsukishima era hombre y no podía procrear. No había manera de que ese bebé, la perfecta mezcla de ambos, existiera. 

Así que se acostó una vez más, suspiró, y decidió ignorar esa sensación en su pecho. 

Porque eso es lo que hacemos los humanos, ignoramos lo que no queremos creer. 

 

__________

[1] Infarto de calor: Suena súper dramático, ¿no? Es una insolación por calor. La insolación se caracteriza por náuseas, vómitos, cefalea, desmayos, calor de la piel, sopor y alteración de las fibras musculares expuestas a sus efectos. Puede darte incluso si estás en la sombra, pero la temperatura sigue siendo alta. 

[2] El mes del Sol=Junio. 

[3] Si, sé que Bokuto abrazó a Keiji ante la muerte de Konoha después de haber sido atacado en la enfermería, pero para él ese no contó. La situación era diferente y la adrenalina era tal que todo pasó volando. Así que es aquí que finalmente puede abrazarlo y procesar en su mente que lo está haciendo, y que se siente igual de glorioso que antes aún a pesar de lo mucho que han cambiado las circunstancias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa... se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Si no quieren leer mis disculpas y explicaciones solo puedo desear que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, porque se viene lo bueno! -inserte emo ji de diablo morado sonriendo-
> 
> Y bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Este capitulo paso por muchos altibajos gracias a mi vida personal. Borre escenas completas que luego tuve que re escribir porque vi a tiempo que estaba descargando toda mi frustración en esto, y los personajes no estaban In character. Fueron meses muy complicados. terminaba de superar algo y de pronto venia un nuevo golpe que me dejaba sin saber que onda. Creo que los peores meses fueron los últimos dos, que experimente el cambio más grande porque la vida que había tenido los últimos cuatro años y meses de pronto cambio de un día para otro. Ahora he avanzado mucho de esa situación a hoy, y lo bueno que saco de todo esto es que ya se la clase de dolor o sufrimiento que los personajes deben pasar en determinados momentos. Es más fácil ahora que no tengo sólo que imaginármelo.
> 
> Fuera de eso, me he mantenido traduciendo, y tengo proyectos en conjunto y demás cosas que además de mantenme distraída, me emocionan mucho. Así que bueno, de eso va esto. Estoy de regreso, y no hago ninguna promesa porque prefiero sorprender a las personas que aún me leen.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Como dije, lo escribí durante el transcurso de siete meses. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Investigué muchísimo sobre este tema, y hace algunos capítulos les hablé de un profesor al que le pregunte sobre los bastardos y su llegada al poder, esta vez le pregunte sobre destronar a un heredero por derecho de sangre y me ayudó mucho a plantear la penúltima escena. Estos temas son demasiado interesantes y eso me tiene muy feliz. Creo que mi mayor reto ahora será describir las escenas de guerra, pero seguro será muy interesante :D Estoy motivada, sobre todo porque una hermosa persona se me ha unido como apoyo a este fic.
> 
> Creo que por el momento sería todo de mi parte, pero pronto tendrán más noticias de mi :3
> 
> Ojala me dejen un comentario porque he de decir, cada uno era una motivación más grande para darme prisa con esto y poder compartirles mi historia. No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo mucho que sus palabras me ponen contenta cuando esta triste.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, esto es lo que me gano por ver casi toda la segunda temporada de "Reign" en un día, leer Canción de Hielo y Fuego, otra vez, y leer los capítulos más tristes de un fanfic llamado "De amor y Traición" (y llorar) otra vez. Tenia esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, y realmente quería hacerlo bien. Además, sacar esto de mi cabeza y poder leerlo es una sensación preciosa.
> 
> Esta historia tiene Mapas, emblemas, escudos, frases, etc. Y un plus de imagenes, porque se que mi narracion no es la mejor, así que para que puedan imaginar este mundo como esta en mi cabeza~ las publicaré (imagen + escena que insporaron) No se imaginan cuanto tiempo gasté en internet buscando cosas de la era medieval XD
> 
> Podran encontrar todo esto de lo que les hablo en mi pagina en Facebook (sólo si les interesa ver todo el contenido gráfico que conseguí) buscandome con el nombre que tengo aqui: A. LaLa S. Stark.
> 
> Sería todo de mi parte por ahora. Seria increíble que me dejaran su opinión, por que siempre quiero mejorar.
> 
> Y espero que se animen a seguir esta historia conmigo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
